


Uncoventional ways to fall in love

by NaddieSuu



Category: G-Dragon/Kwon JiYong, G-TOP couple, TOP/Choi SeungHyun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaddieSuu/pseuds/NaddieSuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an interpretation of the movie Pretty Woman.</p><p>The description of the map and mode of transportation is based upon results from Google Maps.</p><p>I posted this story before under the title 'How to fall in love unexpectedly', but I had to delete it due to unfortunate reasons. *Coughs* I forgot to edit and add further details before posting. *Coughs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interpretation of the movie Pretty Woman.
> 
> The description of the map and mode of transportation is based upon results from Google Maps.
> 
> I posted this story before under the title 'How to fall in love unexpectedly', but I had to delete it due to unfortunate reasons. *Coughs* I forgot to edit and add further details before posting. *Coughs*

Choi SeungHyun stood by the wide glass window on the second floor of his uncle's manor that overlooks the front yard. Guests were milling around the tents and gazebos, with waiters and waitresses weaving in and out, some balancing champagne glasses, either empty or full, while others carried food the size of fifty cents coins. He regards the champagne tube in his hand. His uncle certainly doesn't skimp on quality. The champagne he had been taking a sip on is an expensive one. He was sure by the taste.

     'SeungHyun-ah' called a male voice behind him. He turns to see his cousin's smiling face as he climb the stairs towards him.

     'Oh. MinJoonie' he smile back. 'Thank goodness I get to see you. I was just about to leave'

     'Right, of course! Thanks for coming' he shook SeungHyun's hand with both of his. 'I hope your dad's feeling better now'

     'Yeah. My dad' SeungHyun flashed a forced smile. His father was his uncle's younger brother. Unfortunately, he slipped on a patch of wet bathroom floor two days ago and hurt his back. The doctor orders a compulsory bed rest. SeungHyun was forced to come to this investors meeting party as a representative of his father. His father was the reason he's here. 'Well. I really should go now'

     SeungHyun holds out his hand again and they shook for the second time.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun starts his car and stared ahead. How he wished he was driving back to his home instead of a hotel in the city. He drove away while coaxing his heavy heart. His heart was screaming for home while his head was telling it that it was his duty as a member of the Choi family to be present at investor dinners, meetings and parties, at least for a couple of weeks until his father got well. After that, he can return to his cocoon of a home in PyeongChang where he had built a house near the mountain.

     SeungHyun was born into an old-money family. His grandfather was the twenty-third generation heir, which makes his uncle, his grandfather’s eldest son the twenty-fourth and his cousin MinJoon the twenty-fifth. But being part of the Choi family line, he also inherited quite a lot of money growing up, not to mention the many millions of money from his trust fund and the share of the family business. SeungHyun grew up wanting nothing in a modest household and he was raised with discipline from his parents to always be humble.

     SeungHyun can’t be bothered with GPS navigators. He can never understand them anyway. So he made his way into the heart of Seoul City by driving slowly, following the road signs, and ignoring impatient honking of other drivers.

 

**~     ~     ~**

 

When Kwon JiYong woke up from his nap, the sky outside were a light shade of violet blue. He had been sleeping and waking up at an uneven hours for months now that it’s no longer producing a hangover-like headaches when he woke up. His bedroom was small and his bed was only a futon on the floor. When he goes out to the living room he found his roommate TaeYang had fallen asleep while studying on the floor with books and papers propped open and strewn everywhere.

     ‘YoungBae-ya’ he shook him on the shoulder. JiYong goes back and forth with his roommate’s name. His real name was Dong YoungBae, but he still sometimes call him by TaeYang or Sol. ‘YoungBae-ya. Time to go to work’

     TaeYang groaned as he stretched himself long a few times before holding his arms up asking JiYong to help him sit up.

     ‘What time is it?’ TaeYang rubs his eyes sleepily.

     ‘Six twenty-three’ replies JiYong pausing from helping to stack his friend’s papers to pull TaeYang’s hands away from his face. ‘Stop rubbing your eyes. You don't want to risk ruining your eyesight’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong pulled his grey hoodie over his plain white shirt and pair of jeans. He and TaeYang head out of the four-storey flat building where they lived and walked down the evening street of Ihwa-dong village. School children walked pass them in the opposite direction, talking in loud, cheerful voices as they head home.

     ‘Enjoy your childhood kids’ muttered TaeYang so that only JiYong can hear. ‘Don’t grow up too fast’

     JiYong did a double glance at the school kids and chuckle. They took the train to YongSan-dong, where they wait in their usual corner.

     ‘Another day in paradise’ said JiYong unenthusiastically, checking his pocket for condoms while TaeYang keep an eye out for any potential customers.

     JiYong look up just in time to see a silver BMW pulled over on the side of the road. He tapped TaeYang in the back before pointing towards the car.

     ‘That’s a new model Beamer’ he told TaeYang knowledgably. ‘This guy must’ve some serious money. That model was only released two weeks ago’

     ‘Go on then’ TaeYang pushed JiYong towards it. ‘If he wants one of the girls, call one of them and ask for commission later’

     JiYong walks slowly towards the car, hoping it won’t drive away. It’s been hard lately to find a customer, given the current economy and all.

 

**~     ~      ~**

 

SeungHyun find himself driving in circles for about an hour. This is why he didn’t like to go to the city. The roads and the building were so confusing. He stopped the car by a row of shops and pressing on the digital display of the satellite navigator and cursed when the GPS spouts out the wrong names. A shadow fell on the passenger side window and someone raps the glass smartly with their knuckles. SeungHyun jumps at the noise and press the window button down.

     ‘Are you looking for a date tonight, Ahjusshi?’ says a young boy.

     For a moment back the SeungHyun thought it was the cops telling him not to park his car there. When he finally overcome his shock he takes in the dark brown hair and dark eyes of the boy down to his grey fleece hoodie. His heart raced in fright wondering what part of town he was in right that instant as he realised from the question alone what the boy was. He thought of driving away but he was tired, lost and desperately needed help.

     ‘Do you know how to get to CheongDam-dong?’

     ‘Of course’

     SeungHyun waited for instruction, but the boy just stood there. ‘Well?’

     ‘Oh! You were asking for direction’ said the boy in a mock realisation. ‘Sure. I can tell you where to go. The fee is $50’

     SeungHyun stared at him, thinking whether or not to trust this boy. ‘Do you have a change for a $100?’

     ‘For a $100 I can show you the way myself’ the boy offered.

     SeungHyun weigh the thought in his mind for a moment and makes an executive decision to take his offer. He waved him in and the boy gave someone a two thumbs up before slipping in. _If this boy turns out to be a robber, I can just crash the car somewhere_ , he reasoned.

     ‘CheongDam-dong is over the river’ the boy announced as he clicks on his seatbelt. ‘That’s near Gangnam-gu’

     ‘You don’t say’ SeungHyun rolled his eyes as he drove away.

     The boy points out turns to take and short-cuts to follow, and soon they arrived at the junction where it will take them on a straight road across the bridge. Unfortunately, they were stuck in a traffic jam that's about half a mile long.

     'So what is it that you did back there?' SeungHyun switches off the radio as it plays nothing but static for over a minute. 'Is it what I think it is?'

     The boy was silent for so long that SeungHyun almost give up waiting for answers. 'I - _um_ \- provide - _um_ \- company for people who - _um_ \- you know, lonely'

     He was talking slowly, with a lot of nodding and waving hand gestures. _It's as if he was in a public speaking_ , thought SeungHyun.

     'What do you mean?' The truth was, SeungHyun knew what the boy was talking about. He was just curious for details.

     'I provide necessary support for - _um_ \- lonely women and - _um_ \- _men_ ' The boy said _men_ in the lowest possible voice that SeungHyun almost didn't hear him.

     'So you mean, you give sexual services in exchange for money?'

     There was a silent again. 'Why? Are you going to report me to the police, Ahjusshi?'

     'God, no!' SeungHyun shook his head.

     The boy stretched in his seat. 'Well - Yes. That's how it goes'

     'Did you say you'd provide services for men as well?'

     'Ahjusshi, are you interested?'

     Instead of a yes or no answer, SeungHyun just shrugged in respond. 'So how much are you making nowadays anyway?'

     'It's an hourly rate' said the boy. '$50 for oral, $100 for going the whole way'

     '$50 per hour, for oral?!' SeungHyun can't hide his shock. 'Who would choose to go by the hour just for oral?'

     'You'd be surprised' said the boy with a faraway look in his eyes. When he realised what the boy meant, SeungHyun stiffens his body to suppress the shiver that trails up his spine.

     The traffic moved a little before stopping again.

     'So what's your name?'

     'You can call me _whatever_ names your fantasy wants'

     SeungHyun gave him a look. The boy sighed. 'It's Kang JiWoo' he said.

     'You know, I'm studying for Bachelor's Degree in Psychology. I can tell when someone's lying' _Especially_ , he thought, _when the name Kang JiWoo was taken directly off the signboard of a PC centre just across the street_.

     'You can call me GD' the boy said timidly, playing with the power window, rolling it up and down, letting the hot, polluted and noisy city air in. SeungHyun removed the boy's hand from the button at once.

     ' _JiDi_?' SeungHyun returns his hand to the 10 and 2 o'clock of his steering wheel. 'Spelled _J-I_ , _D-I_?'

     _This boy doesn't really let himself away too much_ , he thought. Although he can tell he's telling the truth, there's something felt missing from the information.

     'No, man' the boy scowled. 'GD, like the alphabet. It's short for G-Dragon'

     SeungHyun flexed his tired fingers around the steering wheels as he lets this new information sink in.

     'JiYong' he said out loud and the boy jumped.

     'Wh-what?'

     SeungHyun turned to him with a smile. 'Your name is JiYong'

     'How do you - ?'

     'Come on! It's just too obvious for me' The boy's look of shock alone confirms it.

     The car moved again.

     'What's your name?' JiYong asked.

     'SeungHyun'

     'And your last name?'

     'What's _yours_?' SeungHyun looked at him as the traffic moved.

     JiYong looked away, staring straight ahead at the Hyundai in front of them.

     'It's Choi SeungHyun' he initiated, driving the car along the slow-moving traffic. Another few metres to go then he'll be able to escape the traffic light junction.

     ' _Choi_ as in the _World Department Store's Choi_?' JiYong sounds interested for the first time.

     SeungHyun flinched. Indeed that was one of their buildings. In fact, that's where he's heading right now. His Royal Suite Penthouse is waiting at the top-most floor of their hotel.

     'There's lots of Choi family in Seoul' hoping that answer would throw away the bread crumb trails of his family.

     'It's Kwon'

     SeungHyun turned to him again. 'Excuse me?'

     'My name is Kwon JiYong' he fumbled with his hoodie string. 'You know, you're pretty smart at figuring out that G-Dragon is a direct translation of JiYong'

     SeungHyun can't help but smile proudly.

     'So how old are you anyway?' said JiYong now showing interest in the folds of skin of his fingers.

     'Twenty-one' SeungHyun tailgate the car in front of him and was able to escape the junction just as the traffic light turns amber.

     'We're close then. I'm twenty'

     'Then you can stop calling me Ahjusshi' SeungHyun gave JiYong one of his cheekbone smile. It made JiYong looked away, hinting a blush.

     JiYong points the direction again and soon SeungHyun parked his car in the hotel driveway. SeungHyun gave his bags to the bell boy and his car keys to the valet. He then paid JiYong $300 cash, which JiYong hesitates to take.

     'That's too many hundreds you got there'

     SeungHyun pats his shoulder and shoved the dollar bills in JiYong's hands. 'Just take it. You're a good kid, for helping me like that'

     'Th-thank you, Ahjusshi' he stammered. He bowed at SeungHyun twice before walks away to the bus stop just right in front of the mall. SeungHyun stayed around to see if the boy would take a cab now that he's a couple of hundreds richer, but he just stayed there waiting for the bus along with everyone else.

     SeungHyun approached the bus stop and tapped JiYong on the shoulder from behind, which puzzles JiYong, evident from the look on his face. Hotel employees who just finished their shifts and was also waiting for the bus gave a collection of excited squeals when they saw him. He almost forgot that he had quite a fanbase in this part of town among their family employees.

     'Let me buy you a hot drink' SeungHyun gestured towards the hotel with his head. JiYong looked like he was ready to decline, but SeungHyun placed a hand on his shoulder to show how much he insisted.

 

~     ~     ~

 

A hot drink was soon turned into supper. In the bright light of the hotel lobby, SeungHyun noticed how small and skinny JiYong is. He feels sorry for the kid, thinking that he must be starving that he ended up ordering a special supper set for JiYong. Since the hotel cafe was closed for the night, he ordered for the food to be brought up to his room. JiYong on the other hand can't help but marvelled at the Royal Suite.

     'My whole apartment fits into this living room alone' JiYong told him. SeungHyun automatically looks at the living room floor area and can't imagine someone living in such a small space that he wondered if JiYong was exaggerating.

     'Can I have a tour of the place?' JiYong turned to him with shining eyes.

     'Of course' smiled SeungHyun, following him into the bedroom and the bathroom. He finds it amusing for someone to notice all the little things that SeungHyun had never really paid attention to before.

     JiYong soon found the balcony, leans forward from the banister as he looks down at the street below which was still alive with activities.

     'Please don't do that. You're making me dizzy' warns SeungHyun, which thankfully JiYong listens to at once.

     Just then the doorbell rang and SeungHyun went to get it.

 

 **~**     **~**       **~**

 

JiYong is not the type to eat much. SeungHyun said he was just buying him a hot drink, but when the guy ended up ordering a supper set instead, he felt like he can't just decline. So he ate what SeungHyun ordered, just to be polite. He practically cleaned the whole thing, thinking it would be rude to SeungHyun if he didn't. They ended up talking until late into the night in the living room. He finds himself attracted to SeungHyun’s deep, assuring voice that he keeps talking and asking questions just to hear SeungHyun speak. _This type of voice was the kind that you can't get enough of_ , he thought to himself as he was listening to SeungHyun's description of Seoul city view from the top of Bukhansan.

     Only when SeungHyun gave a yawn that JiYong finally looked at the time in his phone. 11.25pm. His heart heavy wondering if there's any buses or trains still available during that time, thinking that he had to go back to TaeYang.

     'You know, you can just stay here' offered SeungHyun when JiYong expressed his worries.

     'I can't'

     'But what if -' SeungHyun gave a hesitant paused before he continues. 'What if I pay you?'

     There was a stunned few seconds of silence from JiYong wondering if he had heard right.

     'If I heard correctly in the car, you told me you also provide for men, didn't you?' SeungHyun looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

     'Of course I did. But Choi SeungHyun-sshi, I charged by the _hour_ ' JiYong reminded him. 'I don't think you can afford me'

     'So what?' SeungHyun said as-a-matter-of-factly. 'It's only $100 per hour. That sums up to - what? $1,200?'

     JiYong listened to him with a stab of jealousy at how easy it seemed for SeungHyun to talk about a large sum of money like it's not much. Suddenly JiYong feels cheap.

     ‘Stay here with me. Don't go’ SeungHyun’s voice was low. His heartbeat quickens as SeungHyun touched his arms and moved slowly closer towards him while pulling his waist. JiYong stops SeungHyun just a couple of inches away from his face.

     'I don't kiss on the mouth' he breathes, lost in the deep brown eyes of SeungHyun's.

     SeungHyun nodded and instead kissed JiYong under his ears, run his lips a little along the jawline, before moving to his neck down to his shoulder. JiYong felt a white-hot dart of excitement. It's a kiss that melts JiYong completely in the arms of SeungHyun. His hands are running down JiYong's back as he eases JiYong to lie on the couch. Then SeungHyun pulls JiYong tightly towards him, and suddenly JiYong finds it hard to breathe. SeungHyun is already hard.

     'Should we move to the bedroom?' SeungHyun whispered in JiYong's ears before licking it.

     'Yes, please'

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong didn't even realised he had fallen asleep, until he woke up. He gets out of bed, slips on a bathrobe around himself, before feeling around for his jeans on the floor for his phone. 1.09am. He found about thirty missed calls and a few text messages.

 

_TaeYang:_

_GD-ya. Where R U? =)_

 

_TaeYang:_

_Ya! G-Dragon! I'm worried. Call me back at once! >=(_

 

_TaeYang:_

_KWON JIYONG-SSHI! CALL ME BACK OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL REPORT YOU AS A_

_MISSING PERSON TO THE POLICE._

 

_TaeYang:_

_JiYong-ah. Please call me. I'm scared for Ur safety right nw._

_Don't text back. Call me! I wnt to hear Ur voice. I hv to make sure U're alright. ='(_

 

     JiYong glanced at the sleeping figure of SeungHyun on the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. He dialled TaeYang's number wondering if he's still awake at this hour. To his surprise, his roommate picks up at the first ring.

     'Hello?' TaeYang's voice was cautious.

    'YoungBae-ya'

     'Where the fuck are you man?!' TaeYang's angry voice booms through the speaker that JiYong had to hold his phone away a few inches.

     'I'm with the Ahjusshi, YoungBae-ya' he whispered to his phone hopefully loud enough for TaeYang to hear. 'He asked me to stay the night and I even got him to agree to pay by the hour'

     'How much did you ask?' TaeYang's voice returned to its normal self.

     'Our usual rate, of course!' he whispered. 'That's $1,200, YoungBae-ya! That's a lot of money, more than you and I made together in a week'

     'Where are you?'

     'CheongDam-dong. World Department Store, the hotel in front'

     'Okey. Just be safe GD-ya. Make sure he pays you the moment he wakes up. Don't make him leave before he did'

     'Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow'

     JiYong returns back to bed. He keeps remembering about the night he just had. As far as having sex with a man goes, SeungHyun is with experience indeed. JiYong felt his face blushing red and going hard again when he thought about SeungHyun's expert move in bed. He was very generous with JiYong too. Usually JiYong just lie on bed while he had men or women doing him, while his mind wandered elsewhere, making arousing noises like he enjoyed himself. No one was ever interested in giving him pleasure that he was giving them. But SeungHyun found his sensitive spot in a single thrust, making sure JiYong climaxed first before he follows after. He felt dizzy just thinking about it. He felt a movement from next to him and felt SeungHyun's hand clasps with his.

     'Who were you talking to?' he asked sleepily.

     'Just my roommate' JiYong interlocks his fingers with SeungHyun's. 'He was worried when I didn't come home'

     SeungHyun kissed JiYong's hands and rests it on his bare chest where JiYong can feel his steady heart beat. 'Go back to sleep, JiYong-ah'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some names from my favourite Korean dramas rather than using names of K-Pop Idols so as not to divert the attention from the main casts of this story, which is the G-TOP couple and other Bigbang members.

When Kwon JiYong woke up the next morning, he finds himself staring at an empty bed. He sat up, panicked. He threw off the cover and rushed to get his clothes that are now draped on an armchair. He was about to mention several carefully chosen curse words that would perfectly describe the situation but he was too furious to say them out loud.

     ‘Choi SeungHyun-sshi!’ the name came out angrily from JiYong as he looks through the pile for his boxers.

     ‘What is it Kwon JiYong-sshi?’ SeungHyun’s deep assuring voice came from the bedroom door.

     JiYong jumped and turned around to find SeungHyun was leaning against the door frame sporting a matching white bathrobe with an amused look on his face.

     ‘I-I thought you’re already left’ said JiYong.

     ‘Well, I was just about to wake you up’ SeungHyun puts his arms around JiYong’s waist and pulls him close so that their foreheads touched. ‘I ordered breakfast. I don’t know what you want, but I ordered a full Korean breakfast and some English ones’

     SeungHyun brushes his nose against JiYong’s and almost feels their lips touched. JiYong looked away to avoid kissing him. He can do pretty much everything with his clients, but kissing is out of question. SeungHyun pulls him around the waist and plants his lips on JiYong’s neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin slowly. JiYong closed his eyes. He felt dizzy, everything rushed inside him. He literally melted and came alive at the same time.

     SeungHyun’s lips left a long wet trail of kisses. JiYong had to hold on to him tight because it made him weak in the knees. ‘ _How does he do that?_ ’ he remembered thinking.

 

**~**     **~**     **~**

 

SeungHyun wanted to kiss JiYong. He knew how to arouse that way, but the boy insisted on not kissing. So all SeungHyun had left to foreplay was JiYong’s neck and below. Still, he did his best. He gave JiYong sucking kisses on his neck while guiding him slowly back towards the bed. JiYong quivers in his hands, biting back a moan. If JiYong was just pretending with his reactions to SeungHyun’s touches because it’s his job to, then JiYong’s a pretty damn good actor, because his expressions were almost too real to be a fake.

     He unties JiYong’s shower gown and let it drops to the floor to reveal his pale skinny figure, before he shades off his own robe. JiYong lands horizontally on the king sized bed and SeungHyun climb on top of him. He dips at JiYong’s collarbone, kissing and sucking him down to his shoulder, while grinding their hips together.

     SeungHyun kissed JiYong’s chest and made him arch his back heatedly when SeungHyun sucks on his nipples. SeungHyun then moved down and nips playfully at the flesh below JiYong’s ribs and around his waist. JiYong’s hands clutch the duvet tightly, giving soft moans.

     He then builds up more tension by putting his knees between JiYong’s thighs and rubbing his penis against JiYong’s. SeungHyun propped himself up on his elbow and sinks his penis into JiYong. After a few thrust, JiYong clamps his legs on the side of SeungHyun’s body and his hands were squeezing SeungHyun’s arms, panting to the rhythm. SeungHyun reaches to JiYong’s fully erected penis and gives it a gentle squeeze and began stroking with the same pace as his thrusts.

     SeungHyun moved his hips and hand at a gradually faster pace. JiYong was reaching his climax, SeungHyun keeps up to meet his. The both came at the same time with a groan, JiYong arching his back up. SeungHyun slowed into a stop, straighten himself up and squeeze JiYong’s thighs out of force of habit.

     He helped JiYong on his feet and rubs his shoulder. ‘You can go first’ he nods to the shower thinking of taking it after JiYong. JiYong nods back. ‘And please stay for breakfast’

     SeungHyun cleans himself with some wet tissues on the dresser and discards the used condoms together with it in the metallic garbage pile right beside it. He then washed his hands in the kitchen sink and heads for the breakfast that was laid on the dining table earlier when JiYong was still sleeping.

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

SeungHyun comes out of the bedroom looking dazzling in a suit, his brown hair parted at the side. JiYong can’t help but feel dowdy in the jeans and white shirt he was wearing and the grey hoodie draped on his lap. He pulls a chair next to JiYong.

     ‘I left you some money in an envelope on the dresser table, $1,200. Some cash, some checks. I thought it’d be safer for you than to carry wads of huge cash’

     JiYong tried to play cool by giving him a short nod. SeungHyun leans forward.

     ‘Kwon JiYong-sshi. I would love to have your company again’ he said looking into JiYong’s face.

     ‘I can give you my number. You can call any time’ he lifts his shoulder.

     SeungHyun shooks his head and chuckled. ‘What I meant was I want you to stay with me a little longer’

     JiYong puts on his businessman persona as he turns to SeungHyun. ‘Choi SeungHyun-sshi. I’m very strict with my pay here. I charge by the _hour_ ’

     ‘Well, I can _pay_ you by the hour’ again in a-matter-of-fact tone, JiYong noticed.

      _How much money does this dude have anyway?_ He wonders, and something at the back of JiYong's head was gathering excitement.

     ‘Keep talking’ he prompts.

     ‘JiYong-sshi. I want you to stay with me for a couple of days’

     ‘How many days?’

     SeungHyun lowers his head to the floor as if the answer was going to appear there. ‘I’d say about three weeks’

     JiYong felt a swooping sensation wondering how much he’ll be making. ‘Are you sure? You’d go bankrupt if you keep me here for that long’

     ‘I _have_ money. What I want is a company’ he continued when JiYong shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. ‘I’ll be paying straight into your bank account then, if you have one. A weekly pay, is that okay?’

     ‘So it’s $17,000 a week then?’

     SeungHyun shoots him a look of amusement. ‘JiYong-sshi. $100 per hour times twenty-four hours in a day is $2,400. Times that to seven days in a week, then the total is $16,800’

     ‘Round it off to the nearest thousand then. I’ll keep the $200 as my tip’

     SeungHyun bursts into a deep chesty laugh. ‘Deal’ he agreed, then he wrote his phone number on a writing pad and he kissed JiYong on the side of his head, just right above his ear before heading out to the door. ‘Text me your phone number. I’ll see you this evening’

     JiYong stared at his plates and waited until he heard the door closed before he puts his hand to where SeungHyun had kissed him.

_Warm_ , he thought unaware of the smile that’s now on his face as his head was visited by thoughts that has nothing to do with money. He saved SeungHyun’s number on his phone and smudges the number on the paper with a pen, destroying evidence.

 

_JiYong:_

_This is my number, Oppa. –Kwon JiYong_

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Please order anything you want from the room service. It’s complimentary from the hotel._

 

_JiYong:_

_Since you won’t be back until much later, can I go home for a bit?_

 

     JiYong sips on his juice and almost immediately his phone vibrates back in response.

 

_SeungHyun:_

_You’re not allowed to find other people, JiYong-sshi . I already booked you._

 

     JiYong rolled his eyes and typed back.

 

_JiYong:_

_I knew that. But that’s not what I asked. Please read the question again._

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Be back before dark then. Take a cab or ride a limo._

 

     JiYong pulled a face when he read SeungHyun’s text. A cab, maybe. But a limo?

     ‘Not everyone is a millionaire like you, Mr Rich Man!’ he murmured into his glass of juice at his phone.

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

SeungHyun smiled when JiYong called him Oppa. In fact, he almost laughed. He’s not sure what JiYong’s intentions are by calling him that, but through this text, he found the boy cute.

     All meetings today will be held in Incheon. Last night when he ordered supper, he also booked a driver. He just doesn't want to drive around and get lost with his lousy sense of direction again like last night’s example; even though he had to admit that his lousy sense of direction was the one that had brought to his encounter with JiYong. His car rolls to a stop in front of the revolving glass door of the hotel entrance. SeungHyun reached for the rear door before the doorman can even open it for him. He leans back with a sigh of relief as the car pulls away from the hotel before realising a layer of tension coming from the person assigned to drive his car. He caught the man’s eyes on the rear-view mirror trying to steal a glance.

     ‘Are you okay?’ The driver jumped nervously at his question. ‘Am I in the wrong car or something?’

     ‘I’m sorry, Sir. I’m ok- I’m alright, Sir’ he stammered. ‘Yes, of course you’re in the right car, Sir’

     SeungHyun waited. The man was clearly dying to continue.

     ‘It’s just that you’re the first of the Choi family I have ever drive the car for’ the guy hammered. ‘You see, I’m the Maknae among the drivers at the hotel so I rarely had this chance’

     Maknae? SeungHyun judged from his voice alone that the man was at least three years older than him.

     He steals a glance at SeungHyun again. ‘I heard your name is Master Choi SeungHyun?’

     ‘That’s right’ SeungHyun’s voice flat.

     ‘I heard everyone talked about you all the time’

     ‘Only good things I hope’ SeungHyun frowned.

     ‘Of course, Sir’ the man seemed startled that SeungHyun would think otherwise. ‘Like I said, I heard about you all the time. But you’re so rarely seen that some of us Hobaes even thought that you’re just an urban legend’

_Urban legend_ , SeungHyun smiled. _That’s a good one_.

     ‘So what’s your name?’

     ‘Ha-Han YoonChan, Sir’

     ‘Han YoonChan-sshi. I –er- didn’t get enough sleep last night’ SeungHyun paused and when he thought of the reason why, his lips tugs into a secret smile. ‘Do you mind if I rest my eyes for a while?’

     ‘Of course, Sir’

     ‘Please wake me up when we get there’ SeungHyun checked his phone again. No reply text from JiYong. He scrolled up to read his first text. _This is my number, Oppa. –Kwon JiYong_

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

JiYong arrived in Ihwa-dong just before lunchtime. He bought lunch for him and TaeYang. They lived on the topmost floor of the flat building. The house they lived in looked like someone’s afterthought. It’s as though when they finished building the flat, they take one good look at the vacant roof and decided to build a random house on top of it. They even got separate stairs than the ones the flat residents used, which is outside the building. So when it’s snowing blizzard or rains a typhoon, he and TaeYang suffered the most.

     The cement stairs were even coated with green moss and some shiny white and grey ones. They lived there long enough to know where to step when going up and down the staircases, even when it’s dark, for there were occasions where they slipped but was lucky enough to grab the handrail just in time.

     JiYong stopped by the landlady’s house for last month’s rent receipt that they paid last week. She beamed as she handed it him. ‘Thank you, JiYong-ah’

     He glanced at the name on the receipt as he balanced the bags of food before going up the stairs: _Kwon JiYong_. He remembered the first few months he and TaeYang lived there. The landlady kept spelling their names wrong. _Kwon ChiYoung_ and _Doong YoungBaek_ , were only a few of those examples.

     As he reached upstairs, he saw TaeYang was sitting on the bench outside their house, smoking a cigarette.

     ‘TaeYang-ah’ he called.

     ‘GD-ya’ TaeYang smiled and hurries to him as if they were shooting a movie scene where the male character reunited with his female lover. JiYong plops the plastic bags to the floor before TaeYang pulled him into a bear hug, lifts him a couple of inches from the ground and spins around a few times on the spot.

     ‘I bought lunch –’ JiYong struggles to steady his footing. ‘- and I got some news’

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

SeungHyun keeps checking his phone, something he had never done before. He keeps typing messages like _Where are you?;_ _Did you got home safe?;_ _Remember to go back before dark;_  before deleting them again. After the last text message he sent telling JiYong to return to the hotel before dark, he only got one other message from him after that.

 

_JiYong:_

_I’m at home now. I should probably pack my clothes right? Since I’ll be staying with you long?_

 

     He typed his reply but didn't get any from JiYong after that. He doesn't even know why he was even disappointed.

     Board meetings are boring. SeungHyun’s cousin MinJoon turn around in his chair when the meeting was over. Everyone else was leaving one by one.

     ‘Are you okay?’ MinJoon smiled. ‘You looked like you’re about to die back there’

     ‘The staff, they need corporate training. This is just a mock meeting before the real thing’ He nods towards the flustered looking young ladies at the front who was packing the laptops and projector. ‘She wasn't presenting. She was just reading off the Power Point slides. Everyone can read. What everyone needs is for the points to be elaborated’

     MinJoon turned to the ladies who, in their haste to get out, dropped cables on the floor. They were clearly listening in to their conversation. ‘Did you hear that?’ he almost barked. ‘Get your senses back together before the next meeting’

     Their eyes followed the two ladies, who keeps apologising until they were out of the now empty board room.

     ‘SeungHyun-ah. Here’ MinJoon hands him a glittery cream envelope.

     ‘What’s this?’ SeungHyun run his finger across the beautiful calligraphy of his name.

     ‘An invitation to a garden party in SinWol-dong. This invitation is for you and a guest’

     ‘Do you have one too?’

     MinJoon spreads his hands wide in an ‘Are-you-kidding?-This-is-Choi-MinJoon-you’re-talking-about’ expression.

     ‘I have to bring a guest?’

     ‘You don’t have to if you don’t have any, but a seat reserved to your guest will be provided anyway’

     SeungHyun leans back on his chair, looks up the ceiling in deep thought. ‘Park Bom-sshi’

     ‘Bomie Noona’s going with her father’ MinJoon nudges at his knee. ‘She always does’

     ‘Oh. Yes, I remembered. She even posted about it on Twitter’ SeungHyun remembered Bom’s dozens of photo Tweets of dresses, shoes and jewellery last week, saying she’s shopping for a party. SeungHyun slid the invitation in his daily planner. ‘I’ll try to think of someone’

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

When JiYong told TaeYang of his piece of news, he stared at him with a steamed dumpling halfway to his mouth.

     ‘And you –what- you took it?’

     ‘He said it himself he can afford to pay me by the hour, so why not?’ JiYong shrugs his shoulder.

     ‘And how much will that accumulates to?’

     ‘About –er- $16,800 a week’ TaeYang’s eyes grew larger. ‘But when I randomly asked for $17,000 and he even agreed to that’

     ‘You’ll be rich’ admired TaeYang. He chewed his dumpling thoughtfully. ‘So does that mean that you’ll be there all the time, and I won’t be able to see you?’

     JiYong swallowed his jjajangmyun. ‘I’m not sure TaeYang-ah. I’ll probably come here during the day. He looks like a busy person. He probably won’t have time for me until night time’

     The thought of staying there a few days or a few weeks brought his mind to clothes. He texted SeungHyun asking if he should be packing some. He was listening to TaeYang talking about his boyfriend and what adorable thing he did for him this morning when his phone vibrates a text message.

 

_SeungHyun:_

_JiYong-sshi. If you like. Although you won’t need them that much if you’re with me._

 

     JiYong felt strangely turned on by the text. But he rolled his eyes and tossed the phone next to him. ‘Whatever’ he chuckles and returns back to TaeYang’s conversation.

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

When SeungHyun was finished with meetings that evening, he returns to the hotel with the same dread. Only today, SeungHyun noticed, it was considerably lighter than yesterday’s. JiYong’s face entered his mind, but he waved it aside, doubting that the boy even had something to do with his mood. He checked his phone for the hundredth time since he replied JiYong’s text, but he found he got no response.

     SeungHyun sees the hotel from afar and tried to look if the lights in the penthouse are on. Dark. He frowned. _The curtains probably blocked the light_ , he reasoned.

     When he arrived at the hotel, he pauses by the reception counter.

     ‘Does someone came here and asked for a key to my suite?’ he asked a receptionist who flames red at his attention.

     ‘No, Sir’ she couldn’t make an eye contact for more than a blink. ‘We don’t give out keys to any of our hotel rooms unless they had their names also registered as a guest to the same room’

     SeungHyun did not register JiYong’s name, although to be fair, he didn’t even knew the boy. They met for the first time last night and he asked JiYong to stay with him for a couple of weeks only this morning. But still, this means that JiYong has not returned like he told him to. He wondered if he should call him. Only that he couldn’t. What if JiYong changed his mind and refused his offer after all? Calling him will only embarrass himself.

     ‘I would like to add another guest to my suite’ he turns back to the receptionist, deciding to chance it. ‘You can request his details from him later. His name’s Kwon JiYong’

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

JiYong fidgets in his seat in the bus, making the person who sat next to him shifted in her seat uncomfortably. He can’t believe he overslept.

_No_ , he corrects himself. _Not overslept_. _My alarm clock was rang but TaeYang accidentally switched it off in his sleep, thinking my phone was his_.

     After that huge lunch they had between them, JiYong and TaeYang were talking, and slowly drifted off to sleep. When he woke up from his nap, JiYong immediately jumped when he saw the time. He changed his clothes in a hurry, stuff his socks in his jeans pockets and kicks on his shoes before running off to the bus station. The bus, thankfully, arrived at the same time he did. Unfortunately, off-work hour traffic does not go in his favour.

     The light streets were on. Car headlights were already shining. That’s how late he was. He glanced at the red neon digital clock on the bus and see if he can argue about the time. 6.59pm. He gave an inward groan. SeungHyun had told him he can go back to his house on the condition that he will return to the hotel before dark. He remembered SeungHyun’s suspicion of him trying to solicit another client while he was at it. Now that it’s already dark and late, he wondered if SeungHyun will change his mind.

     ‘Geez, I hope not’ he buried his face in his hands.

     He ties his shoes properly before he remembered some other important things as well; His extra clothes that he never got around to pack. JiYong leans back on his chair in a pent-up frustration. He look at the window beside him, longing to bang his head into it; only thinking of stopping when the window cracked or his head starts to bleed out, whichever comes first.

     JiYong looks to the surrounding area and noticed he was nearly there. The bus slid into its stop but couldn't get out because of the bumper-to-bumper traffic jam. JiYong makes a quick calculation. He was thinking of getting off in this stop and just run to the hotel. It’s only about three stops from where he is.

     JiYong jumped from the bus after paying it and ran. When he found that he was moving faster than the bus he just left, he felt relieved thinking that he made the right decision. The hotel is within reach now.

     He slowed down near the entrance and sighed gratefully when he felt the blast of the cool air conditioner on his sweaty face. JiYong walks towards the bank of elevators when he noticed the receptionist waved her arms at him, calling him to the desk.

       ‘Oh, no. She’s going to ask me if I got a reservation. Oh. She can just call SeungHyun-sshi. But what if he doesn't want to see me again?’ JiYong thought to himself, now about two feet away from the desk. ‘Alright. Be cool!’

     ‘Are you Kwon JiYong-sshi?’ she smiled.

     ‘Er. Yes. That would be me’

     ‘Master Choi SeungHyun registered your name as his guest. Can you fill your details in this form for me?’

     ‘Wh-when was this?’

     ‘Just a little while ago, Kwon JiYong-sshi’ she smiled again. JiYong wondered if her cheek muscles ached having to keep smiling all the time. But now, most importantly, as JiYong filled out his information on the white sheet of paper, SeungHyun still wants him there.

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

SeungHyun just got out of the shower and is now drying his hair with a towel. He heard a sing-song beep at the door and JiYong walked in cautiously. He froze when he saw SeungHyun in the bedroom and bends his head down as if he was a kid who got into trouble with its parents. He approached JiYong in the living room who fidgets on his feet.

     ‘Kwon JiYong-sshi’ patronised SeungHyun. ‘When I found that you’re not here, I thought for sure that you’ve changed your mind’

     ‘No, Sir’

     SeungHyun flinched. Somehow he doesn’t like the sound of JiYong called him Sir.

     ‘I’m sorry’ JiYong added.

     ‘When I said you wouldn’t be needing your clothes that much when you’re with me, you do know that I meant it figuratively right?’ SeungHyun noticed the lack of bag on JiYong.

     ‘I forgot to pack. Then I was in a hurry to get here, I don’t have time’

     ‘JiYong-sshi’ SeungHyun narrowed his eyes, coming closer to JiYong. ‘I want you to be honest’ JiYong nods nervously. ‘Did you go and find yourself another client when you said you went home?’

     ‘N-No’ JiYong’s eyes are wide and nervous. ‘I fell asleep. I took a nap. I didn't realise I didn't set my alarm that’s why I'm late’

     ‘Make me trust you’

     ‘I can’t. I told you everything, but if that doesn't convince you, then I don’t know what else to say’

     SeungHyun went back into the bedroom. ‘Anyway. I'm glad you’re still here’.

 

**~**       **~**       **~**

 

JiYong stared at himself in the wide bathroom mirror. SeungHyun did not fire him. He felt a relief when SeungHyun told him that he was happy that JiYong stayed. SeungHyun ordered a light supper since it’s already too late to have dinner. They ate in front of the TV just like they did yesterday. He thought SeungHyun was going to take JiYong right there on that sofa, but they continued talking until they both finished with their meals.

     JiYong splashed water to his face a couple of times and pats his face dry with the white thick towel. When he glanced at the mirror, he cried in horror to see SeungHyun in the reflection, watching him from the doorway.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi! You scared me!’ he gasped, holding on to the marble counter top of the sink.

     SeungHyun closed their distance, brushes JiYong’s bangs to the side so he can see his forehead. SeungHyun cups his face in his hands, kissed him on his hairlines, down to his temples and to his cheek. When JiYong felt SeungHyun’s kisses the corner of his lips, he backs away immediately that it looks like he jumps in shock.

     ‘I don’t kiss on the lips’ he reminds a puzzled SeungHyun.

     SeungHyun pulls him back almost roughly towards him sucking his neck and trailing it with his tongue. He runs his hands down JiYong’s back, tugs the orange shirt that he was wearing and pulls it over his head. His hands are now busy unbuckling the belt around JiYong’s jeans waist.

 

**~**       **~**     **~**

 

SeungHyun and JiYong threw themselves onto the Royal Suite bed, a messy tangle of limbs, naked and hard. SeungHyun straddles JiYong’s waist so they rut against one another until it becomes almost unbearable. He placed JiYong’s legs around his waist, collects him into his arms so that their chests touched. When SeungHyun sinks into JiYong, deep and slow, JiYong wraps his legs around him. He felt JiYong’s digging his fingers into SeungHyun’s back as he gave JiYong harder thrusts. JiYong made delicious moaning sounds as he squirms with pleasure underneath him.

     SeungHyun pushed JiYong’s sweaty hair back and showered his face with kisses, each kisses sends his heart a pleasant flutter. He wished he can plant one on JiYong’s lips and see what feelings it evokes.

     JiYong placed a warning hand on his shoulder. 'Not on the lips please' he managed between breaths.

     He peels away from JiYong, holding one hand on his shoulder and wraps his other hand around JiYong’s penis and strokes it in the same tempo as his hips, in the way he does. SeungHyun thrusts faster. Slows down. Fast. Slows down again. Fast, longer this time. JiYong whimpered, pleading him not to stop. JiYong explodes in his hand and SeungHyun came right after in a shockwave of satisfaction.

     SeungHyun slid next to JiYong, keeping his laboured breath steady. He thought about what he said to JiYong earlier and he meant every word. He was glad that JiYong's still here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brand on the hoodie jackets JiYong bought later in the story seems fitting to the original background setting of Pretty Woman.
> 
> I don't know what TV shows normally aired on Tuesday evenings in South Korea, but it's not the same as their international channels that's for sure. Just so that I didn't get the timeline wrong, I mentioned the only show I know that has been around since forever.
> 
> I have no experience with drunk people before and I think the drunk images portrayed on TV was an exaggeration and doesn't suit a person of charisma such as TOP. So if he seemed mildly drunk to not remember what happened the next morning, please pardon me.

‘World Department Store Hotel in-room dining service. How may I assist you?’ says a smiling voice of a woman.

     ‘I would like to order two sets of American breakfast please’

     ‘Two sets of American breakfast’ clicking sounds of the computer keyboard can be heard over the phone. ‘What would be your choice of beverage sir?’

     ‘A pot of coffee please. Black’

     ‘Anything else you would like to add?’

     ‘No. That would be all thank you’

     ‘Your room number please sir?’

     ‘The Royal Suite Penthouse’

     ‘O-of course sir’ the woman on the phone now stutters. ‘I will -er- make sure your breakfast will be ready soon’

     SeungHyun puts the receiver down and he passed JiYong, who was still sleeping in bed, on his way to the bathroom. He picks up JiYong’s and his clothes that litters on the bathroom floor. He shook JiYong’s orange shirt and couldn’t help but automatically holds it to the light. Just like the grey hoodie JiYong was wearing the other night, this one is also starts to fade its colour a little. He then drapes JiYong’s clothes on the armchair in the bedroom before going back into the bathroom to shower.

 

~          ~          ~

 

SeungHyun ate his breakfast alone again. As he changed into his suit and tie, he keeps glancing at JiYong who was still sleeping. He wondered if JiYong is not a morning person or that his fatigue was because he was passionately rough during sex with JiYong last night. He checks the time and sees that it’s nearly time to go to work. He imagines Han YoonChan waiting for him downstairs, nervous but excited to be his driver again today.

     SeungHyun can just go to JiYong’s side of the bed and wake him up, but he decides to climb into bed, careful not to wrinkle his suit and slides closer to JiYong. JiYong looks so different in natural light than under a fluorescent one, SeungHyun notices. He studies the sleeping face before him: JiYong’s eyebrows, his eyelashes, his nose, his smooth cheeks and SeungHyun’s gaze falls to a stop at JiYong’s thin, pink lips.

     ‘I want to kiss it’ he heard his heart whispers. ‘Let me kiss it’

     ‘No!’ his brain argues. ‘You don’t have time. You’re already late for work’

     ‘Let’s just kiss it’ his heart begs, tugging him. ‘Please! Just a peck’

     SeungHyun swallows. He placed a hand on JiYong’s naked shoulder and leans in.

     ‘JiYong-sshi’ he whispered, shaking him gently awake. He tried to ignore the chaos within as his heart cries with protest and calls him names, while his brain is yelling at it and telling it to shut up. ‘JiYong-sshi. Wake up’

     It took SeungHyun a few tries before JiYong stirred. JiYong’s hand flies over to cover his mouth, startled when he noticed how close SeungHyun’s face was to him.

     ‘I’m going to work now, JiYong-sshi. There’s already breakfast on the table’

     JiYong turns his head towards the bedroom door. With his hand still covering his mouth, JiYong nods.

     ‘I take it that you’re going home today, to pack some clothes?’

     JiYong nods again. SeungHyun takes out his wallet and pulls a $100 note and hands it to JiYong who gives it a suspicious look before taking it with his free hand.

     ‘Buy yourself something nice’ SeungHyun told him.

     As SeungHyun presses the elevator button to the lobby, he wondered how many pairs of new clothes JiYong can buy with the $100 he just gave him. Then, as he stepped out of the hotel into his waiting car, he remembers that he never actually told JiYong what the money was for.

 

~ ~ ~

 

JiYong was only one stop away from where he will get off the bus when he felt his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 

_TaeYang:_

_R U coming home?_

_JiYong:_

_Yes. I’m nearly there. I’m on the bus._

_TaeYang:_

_I probably won’t b here whn U get bck. I’m wit landlady Ahjumma._

_JiYong:_

_That’s great YoungBae-ya. Maybe you can get three months of free rent._

_TaeYang:_

_Huh? What?_

_TaeYang:_

_Lol! No U idiot. I’m nt in bed wit her! She asked me to come to the market wit her to buy some groceries._

_JiYong:_

_Oh. Lol! Tht ws awkward._

_TaeYang:_

_My boyfriend’s coming by later. Is tht OK?_

_JiYong:_

_Jst as long as U guys don’t jump on each other’s bones while I’m there._

 

     TaeYang was not home like he said when JiYong arrived. Their front door, when opened, goes directly into the kitchen. Off to the right is where their living room and two bedrooms were. But since the second bedroom was so tiny, he and TaeYang converts it into a closet instead and shared the other bedroom.

     The whole house was a little messy, JiYong thought as he looks around. He takes out everything in his pocket before he starts cleaning. He starts from the bedroom, moving to the living room and then the bathroom. JiYong was putting away clean dishes in the kitchen when he heard a faint buzzing sound of his phone in the living room.

     He reads the screen: _TaeYang_.

     ‘What?’ he says flatly into it.

     ‘What were you doing? I’ve been calling five times’

     ‘Well I’m sorry I can’t hear my phone over the sound of me cleaning up the house’ JiYong retorts.

     ‘He’s downstairs. He’s coming up’

     ‘Who?’ says JiYong in the same flat voice.

     ‘My boyfriend! I’ve told you he’s coming’

     There’s a faint, timid knock on the door.

     ‘He’s here’ says JiYong before hanging up, with TaeYang sounds like he hasn’t finished talking.

     JiYong opened the door to a tired looking boy judging from the dark circles under his eyes.

     ‘SeungRi-ya’ he smiled. ‘Come on in’

     JiYong returns to his chore while SeungRi took off his shoes in the foyer. ‘I was just cleaning the house a little bit’

     SeungRi’s phone rings a cheerful tone. ‘Do you want me to help?’

     ‘It’s okay. Just make yourself comfortable’

     ‘Hyung?’ SeungRi says into the phone. ‘Yes. He’s here. Sure. Hang on’ JiYong felt SeungRi’s cautious taps on his shoulder. ‘TaeYang Hyung wants to speak to you’

     ‘ _TaeYang Hyung?_ ’ asked JiYong as SeungRi gives him the phone. He puts the phone to his ears. ‘What now?’

     ‘How could you hang up on me like that?’

     ‘Sorry’ he laughs.

     ‘Now you be nice to him while I’m not there. No talking about embarrassing things I did a million years ago. Don’t bully him about his looks. You do know he always had that eye bags’

     ‘I’m hanging up now, YoungBae-ya. Buy us some food’

     ‘I’m quite near. Tell him I’m coming’ says TaeYang desperately before JiYong presses the End Call button on the screen.

     JiYong hands the phone back to SeungRi who was hovering in the kitchen.

     ‘What did he said?’

     ‘He told me to be nice to you’ JiYong finishes up. ‘He warns me not to tell you embarrassing stories of his life’

     SeungRi laughs as they both sits down on the floor opposite one another. JiYong takes a good look at him. Every time JiYong laid an eye on SeungRi, he felt like wrapping him in blankets, and keep him inside the house, and protect him from the world. He has met SeungRi before, but only in passing. They only stopped long enough to ask each other how they’re doing. This is the first time JiYong is alone in the same room as TaeYang’s boyfriend, and already SeungRi looks uncomfortable.

     ‘I bought some kimbabs. TaeYang Hyung said convenient store ones are one of your favourites’

     ‘You should be buying his favourite food, SeungRi-ya’ smiled JiYong.

     SeungRi blushed. ‘Yes. Well, I wanted you to like me too, since you’re Hyung’s roommate and everything’

     JiYong rests his chin on his hand. ‘Why do you call him Hyung? Is this like a “thing” between you two? Like your very own terms of endearment or something? Like when girls call their boyfriends Oppa?’

     SeungRi reflects JiYong’s look of astonishment. ‘But – why wouldn’t I be calling him Hyung? He’s older than me. Both of you’

     JiYong lets this information sinks in before he realised what SeungRi said. ‘You mean we’re not even in the same age?’

     SeungRi breaks into a wide smile and covers his mouth shyly with his hand. ‘I must’ve looked old for my age or that you both looked young for your age’

     ‘How far apart are we?’

     ‘Two years’

     JiYong counts backward. Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen. That doesn’t seem right; he frowned to the wood grains on the squat table in the living room. He counts again. Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen.

     ‘Are you sure you’re two years younger?’ JiYong turns to SeungRi who was looking at him as if waiting for his approval.

     SeungRi nods. ‘I’m eighteen years old. But not until December’

     TaeYang and SeungRi had been dating for a year and a half. SeungRi must have been at least 16 years old at the time.

 _TaeYang has been dating a minor and I didn’t know?_ He thought. ‘Shouldn’t you be in school right now?’

     ‘I went to an art school. I’m a senior now so I only go to school when I have classes’ SeungRi looks around meaningfully for a clock.

     ‘What did you study in this art school?’

     ‘Fashion design. I can become a designer or a stylist after I graduate’

     JiYong ponders for a moment. ‘Then style me’

     ‘What?’

     ‘Be my stylist. I’m –er- going away for a few days. Help me pick out my clothes’

     SeungRi flushed with pleasure, JiYong got to his feet and SeungRi followed him to the closet.

 

~          ~          ~

 

‘GD Hyung’ says SeungRi after he looks around the closet. ‘When was the last time you and TaeYang Hyung both shop for new clothes?’

     JiYong thought for a moment. ‘I forgot. Maybe around six months ago or something. Maybe longer’

     ‘Well, you need to buy new clothes Hyung’ SeungRi waved his hand over the room. ‘Everything looks so – old. No offence’ he adds quickly.

     JiYong pulls a shirt randomly and holds it under his chin. ‘How can you tell?’

     ‘The brown has faded a little’

     ‘I kind of like this shirt’ JiYong takes off the orange shirt he was still wearing since yesterday and pulls the brown shirt on. He give the shirt a three-point shot to the laundry basket but it missed and lands on the floor next to it. He picks it up immediately. JiYong holds the orange shirt to the light from the high window and noticed the fading orange around the seams. He rummages through the laundry basket and holds the grey hoodie to the light as well. The grey has also faded a little.

     ‘ _Buy something nice for yourself_ ’ SeungHyun’s voice from this morning echoes out of nowhere in his head.

     JiYong remembers how his clothes were draped neatly on the armchair in that hotel bedroom for two days now. He felt the crisp $100 note in his jeans pocket and wonders if SeungHyun’s intention of giving him the money was because he noticed the shabby condition of his clothes. Suddenly he blushed red hot in embarrassment.

     The front door crashed open, making both JiYong and Seungri jump.

     ‘SeungRi-ya’ TaeYang calls. ‘SeungRi-ya’

     ‘He’s not here YoungBae-ya’ JiYong signals a smiling SeungRi to stay put. ‘He left’

     ‘Why?’ TaeYang froze in the living room.

     ‘I was angry that he bought me disgusting food’ JiYong nods at the plastic bag on the table. ‘So I chased him out’

     TaeYang stared at him. ‘So he just left?’

     ‘After I spat on him’

     TaeYang advances on JiYong with outstretched hands and he grabs JiYong’s collar. ‘Yah! You spat on my boyfriend?! I will kill you JiYong-ah!’

     TaeYang stopped shaking JiYong who was laughing, when he heard another hysterical laugh from the closet.

     ‘I can’t believe you didn’t notice his shoes in the foyer!’ JiYong places a hand over his stomach trying to control his laugh.

     ‘I hate both of you’ TaeYang decides as he sinks to the floor in shame.

     SeungRi crawls out of the closet and JiYong high-fived him.

 

~          ~          ~

 

‘Day two at work’ SeungHyun heard his cousin MinJoon’s voice behind him. He turns to see him giving SeungHyun a toothy smile.

     SeungHyun tilts his head with a sigh. ‘I don’t know how you do this every day, MinJoon-ah’

     ‘That’s the difference between me and you, SeungHyun-ah. I actually enjoy what I’m doing, and you’re here because of your father’s little accident at home’

     SeungHyun tilts his head in agreement. ‘That’s true. So why do you want to meet me here?’ SeungHyun waved his hand towards an impressive doorway to a gallery on his left.

     ‘I thought I should at least delight you with our family history while you’re here. Let me start off with a quiz or a trivia, whichever name you prefer. What is the name of our family’s company?’

     ‘It says right there’ SeungHyun rolls his eyes and waved his hand above the doorway. ‘KyungHo Global’

     MinJoon chuckles. ‘I was half expecting you to say World Department Store’

     ‘I’m not as ignorant as I look, you know’ smiles SeungHyun, following MinJoon into the gallery where all their family’s previous achievements were displayed. There were rows of mini models display of buildings they have built, ranging from shopping malls to hospitals to apartments.

     They stopped at a wall that displayed portrait paintings of head of the company over the last 400 years or more, starting from the ancestor that the company was named after, Choi KyungHo.

     ‘Shouldn’t you be up there?’ asks SeungHyun pointing at a spot near his uncle’s portraits.

     MinJoon clenched a hand over his chest. ‘I’m offended, SeungHyun-ah’ he says to which SeungHyun laughs. ‘I will be up there next to my father when I _ascend_ to the throne. Probably in the next fifteen more years or so. He got so much ambition. What about you? Are you ready for what’s coming in the days to come?’

     SeungHyun nods reluctantly. ‘I think so. So what do you have for me in the coming weeks?’

     MinJoon consults his phone. ‘We have two site visits tomorrow in Incheon. That garden party on Monday –’

     ‘Wait, Monday? I thought it was on a weekend’ SeungHyun interrupts.

     ‘No’ MinJoon shrugged, tapping on his phone. ‘Monday. The party will be held in a public park. There are very few people in a park on a Monday. There’s that hospital anniversary event on Friday it says here. A Black-and-White social gathering. There’s a 60th wedding anniversary party of one of our investors, my assistant did not write their names’ MinJoon turns to SeungHyun. ‘This is not everything. I expect more social engagements in the future’

     SeungHyun gave a huge sigh.

     ‘Hey. If you’re feeling stressed, let’s have a drink later. After work’ says MinJoon. ‘I know a bar in Gangnam’

     ‘I don’t think so’ SeungHyun smiles. ‘I’m not really in the mood for doing anything nowadays’

 

~          ~          ~

 

‘Come on’ MinJoon pats SeungHyun on the shoulder after they were done with the gallery tour. ‘I got something for you in my office’

     SeungHyun follows him. He gave MinJoon’s office a quick glance around. This is his first time here.

     ‘Not as impressive as you thought, right?’ MinJoon invites him to sit on the L-shaped sofa.

     ‘You’re right. I’ve seen better ones on TV dramas’

     MinJoon laughs as he sits opposite him. ‘Here’ he hands SeungHyun a striped apple green A4-sized flat box, with a matching green satin ribbon tied into a bow. A white cardboard tag has his name written on it.

     'This better be food’ he raised an eyebrow at MinJoon.

     ‘What do you think is in there?’

     ‘Chocolates? Macaroons?’

     MinJoon shakes his head. ‘It’s actually that anniversary party invitation that I was telling you about. It’s of one of the hospitals we invested in. It’s their fifteenth birthday’

     SeungHyun gave him a look. ‘Don’t tell me a green butterfly is going to fly out of here dramatically’

     His comment made MinJoon laugh loudly. SeungHyun opens the lid. On either sides of the box is a silver necklace with a dark green round plastic locket.

     ‘Well, the locket’s disappointing’

     ‘It’s going to be a rather important party.  Only the locket will give you entrance access. Kind of like one of those metro cards or something when you ride the underground train’

     ‘ _Metro cards or something_?’ SeungHyun quotes his cousin with a laugh.

     ‘Well, that as close of a description I can tell you’

     ‘Two?’

     ‘Yes. One is for you and the other one is for a guest’

     ‘Who should I bring?’

     MinJoon lifts his shoulder.

     ‘Park Bom-sshi’ says SeungHyun after giving it a thought.

     ‘I told you, she always go to these events with her father’

     SeungHyun made a quick mental list of names he could bring as his guest.

     ‘It doesn’t have to be a girl’ says MinJoon as his assistant serves them with two cups of coffee.

     SeungHyun turns to MinJoon. ‘I got nothing’

 

~          ~          ~

 

‘We have to get rid of some of these clothes’ says SeungRi.

     JiYong takes a step back, looking at the shelves that hold his and TaeYang’s clothes and the small pile on the floor from SeungRi’s inspection.

     ‘Which ones?’ JiYong asked.

     SeungRi makes an apologetic face. ‘All winter clothes aside, all coloured ones and one or two white ones have got to go’

     ‘SeungRi-ya’ JiYong’s arms dropped in defeat on either side of him. A small laugh escapes him. ‘That’s like everything I own here except my pants and underwear’

     ‘Actually…’ begins SeungRi but seeing JiYong’s stunned face, he didn’t finish his sentence.

     ‘Style him too’ JiYong nods towards TaeYang who enters the room with a mouthful of food.

     ‘Well. TaeYang Hyung too…’

     ‘What is?’ says TaeYang, looking from SeungRi to JiYong.

     ‘We have to get rid of all this clothes and get some new ones’ says JiYong.

     ‘We can get rid of anything you want’ TaeYang inches towards a corner of the closet and pulls a brown paper bag out. ‘Except these ones’

     ‘What is that?’ JiYong and SeungRi crowds around TaeYang. They both pull out a t-shirt each which is the only contents of the bag.

     TaeYang gestures towards the black shirt in SeungRi’s hand. ‘That was what I was wearing when I first met you and we exchanged numbers’ TaeYang then turns towards the inky blue shirt in JiYong’s hand. ‘That was what I was wearing when we went on our first date and we had our first kiss’

     ‘TaeYang _Hyung_ ’ SeungRi sounds touched. TaeYang kisses him and when they pulled away, SeungRi’s face blushes fierce red.

     It was the first time TaeYang had ever shown any PDA towards SeungRi in front of JiYong. Instead of feeling grossed out, JiYong finds it endearing, but at the same time he’s also a bit jealous as well as a little bit lonely. The last time he dated someone was with his ex-boyfriend in high school. They spent the night of their high school graduation day together. That was the last time he ever kissed someone. They broke up a week later when JiYong found out that he’s been lying about going abroad and was cheating on him with another boy from other school.

     JiYong then thought of SeungHyun. The guy had been so persistent on having trying to kiss him despite several reminders that he does not kiss on the lips. What about this morning? JiYong had woken up to find SeungHyun mere a centimetre away from his face. He’s clearly trying to steal a kiss from him but JiYong caught him just in time.

     His mind wanders even farther. Despite the patronising air SeungHyun gives out, he has been nothing but nice to JiYong, even though JiYong is a complete stranger to him.

     He’s great in bed too, says a lusty voice in his head. Totally your idea of a perfect man.

     JiYong forces himself to return to the present and ignore the fact that he’s now turned on when he thought about the way SeungHyun treats him in bed. He had to remind himself that SeungHyun is just a customer, nothing more than a temporary presence. He’ll be gone from JiYong’s life in three weeks.

     ‘Go get some bags’ JiYong nudges TaeYang’s shoulder. ‘Let’s get rid of everything faded and outdated’

     ‘What would we wear then?’ TaeYang’s eyes are wide.

     ‘Let’s shop for new ones. It’s on me’ JiYong feels the $100 in his pocket again. He still has that $1450 from his first pay too.

     The packing up didn’t take much time. JiYong eyed the grey hoodie and the orange shirt in the laundry basket.

     ‘I think I’ll keep them’ he thought to himself.

 

~          ~          ~

 

For JiYong and TaeYang, new clothes means clothes that they bought from second hand clothing stores. The only clothing in the whole closet that they bought new is socks, underwear, shoes, some handkerchiefs and towels. The last time they bought new slothes was when they both still lived at home with their parents. This time JiYong decides to treat themselves to some new clothes at last. SeungRi brought them to Itaewon where he claims that he knows a wholesale clothes market that sells clothes at a cheaper price.

     ‘And it’s new!’ he jumps excitedly as they waited for the bus to arrive. ‘The last time I went there they sold this leather jackets for $20 and rabbit fur vests for $15’

     ‘Are you sure it’s not PVC leather?’ said TaeYang. ‘The cheap imitation leather they used on sofas’

     ‘Hyung. I know real leather from fake ones. It’s what I’m taught in school’

     When they arrived in Itaewon, SeungRi leads them towards an old fashioned two-storey high market that they have to climb a slant hill to get to.

     ‘There it is!’ says SeungRi who half-skips towards the place, leaving JiYong and TaeYang behind.

     ‘So when are you going to tell me you’re dating a minor?’ says JiYong.

     TaeYang gives an embarrassed chuckle. ‘You found out, huh?’

     ‘It does puzzle me when you called his phone and he passed it to me saying “ _TaeYang Hyung wants to talk to you_ ”’ They walked a few steps in silence. ‘Have you slept with him?’

     ‘No’ TaeYang puts his hands in his jeans pocket. ‘But he’s been hinting about it a lot lately’

     ‘That he’s ready?’

     TaeYang nods. ‘Whenever we make out, his hands would touch me in _places_. I don’t want to rush him though. He’s done it before with his ex-boyfriend who graduated years ago, about five times, I think. He told me he didn’t like it. Probably because he’s being pressured into doing it’

     ‘I know that feeling too well’ said JiYong through gritted teeth.

     TaeYang pats his shoulder as they followed SeungRi in. ‘I’ve been there too. I think everyone’s first time is a pressured one’

     SeungRi goes to the very first store he liked the look of and starts to browse through the hangers. TaeYang went to the opposite rack, pulls out an embarrassing looking marshmallow pink dress with frills and laces, and puts it under JiYong’s chin.

     ‘You should get this one’ laughs TaeYang.

     ‘Sure’ JiYong laugh along. ‘We can take turns wearing it’

     They pull out dress after dress putting it against one another and were laughing so hard until SeungRi comes over and scolds both of them for not being serious.

     ‘After shopping, we’re going to the launderette to wash everything’ JiYong lets SeungRi put a green olive shirt against him. ‘I can’t go back with all my clothes smelling like the store’

     JiYong spots a black hoodie jacket with the words LOS ANGELES across the chest. When he grabs it from the rack, he spots an identical one hiding behind it. He buys both.

 

~          ~          ~

 

MinJoon is holding a small meeting in his office with five members of what he called _The Japan Team_ that’s responsible for the management in their Tokyo branch. Right now they are going over details of a 24 pages long document.

     ‘Do you mind if I take this call?’ murmured SeungHyun, showing MinJoon his flashing phone. ‘It’s my dad’

     ‘Of course’ nods MinJoon. ‘Say hi to him from me’ he adds.

     ‘Hello?’ he says into his phone when he’s in the hallway.

     ‘SeungHyun-ah’ comes his father’s voice. ‘How’s everything going?’

     ‘It’s been great so far. How are you? How’s your back?’

     ‘It still hurts whenever I move’

     ‘Your father has been really stubborn’ he heard his mother’s voice and realised he’s on speaker phone. ‘I wished he gets better quickly so that I don’t have to look after him twenty-four hours a day’

     ‘Hi Mother’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘Hi, SeungHyun-ah’ says his mother kindly. ‘Have you been eating well, staying in that hotel?’

     ‘Yes’ he’s suddenly reminded of JiYong. He’s so skinny. Did he eat the breakfast he ordered this morning? Has JiYong had his lunch?

     ‘Did you get that invitation to that garden party in Sinwol-Dong?’ says his father now.

     ‘Yes’ SeungHyun moves mindlessly towards the opposite end of the hall, making a game of not stepping between the marble tile cracks. ‘I received the invitation yesterday’

     ‘Your future father-in-law called just now, asking me about my poor back. Then he asks me if you’ll be going to the garden party. He’s going too, you know. Are you?’

     ‘Of course I am’ he stops in front of a notice board, with announcements signed by his uncle encouraging the staff to conserve water and electricity for the sake of the environment. When he thought about how he’s stuck for another three weeks in the city and that today is only the second day, the feeling of going home in Pyeongchang is getting stronger. ‘Father, I have to return to the meeting. I’ll call you whenever I can. MinJoon sends his regards’

     ‘Of course’ says his father.

     ‘Goodbye SeungHyun-ah’ says his mother now. ‘Don’t skip your meals’

     When SeungHyun returns to MinJoon’s office, he leans towards his cousin. ‘Are you still offering to take me for that drink later?’ he murmured.

     MinJoon flashes him a huge smile that says yes.

 

~          ~          ~

 

‘Han YoonChan-sshi’ says SeungHyun as the car pulls over behind MinJoon’s car in Gangnam. ‘I will be either drunk or not when I return. If I’m drunk, I’m going to have to ask you to help me get up to my room using the service elevator. I don’t want the lobby employees to see me in that condition’

     ‘Yes Sir. I will wait for you here’ Han YoonChan seems really happy to serve him.

     The place MinJoon brought him to is a cosy pub in a lower ground floor of a building. There’s a huge round bar in the middle of the room with four bartenders in their own sections serving drinks. SeungHyun and Minjoon sit at the barstool.

     ‘Scotch please, three fingers’ says MinJoon.

     ‘Wine for me please’ adds SeungHyun.

     When the bartender places their drinks in front of them, SeungHyun downs it in one breath.

     ‘Wow!’ says MinJoon. ‘Slow down. That’s not water’

     ‘I just had a lot in my mind lately’ SeungHyun waved the bartender over. ‘Pour me another glass. Thank you’

     ‘I’m hungry’ MinJoon scans the menu card. ‘We should order something. We shouldn’t drink on empty stomach’

     ‘More please’ says SeungHyun as the bartender pours wine into his glass. The bartender raises his eyebrows at him. ‘You know what, just leave the bottle’

     He takes a sip of his wine before downing it just as he did with the first glass earlier. He and MinJoon didn’t talk much as his cousin were more interested in the women who came in and buying drinks to the person he thought was pretty or with great body. Meanwhile he was battling a silent stress on his own. The more he tried to suppress the memory, the more vivid it becomes: the main reason he’s reluctant to be interested in the family business.

     Before he even realised it, SeungHyun raises his hands at the bartender, ordering his second bottle of wine.

 

~          ~           ~

 

JiYong arrived at the hotel at 5pm. He can’t forget the scary tone SeungHyun used on him when he missed his curfew yesterday. JiYong puts his backpack on the closet floor next to SeungHyun’s empty luggage. JiYong looks around the empty suite, feeling a little lonely in such a big space. He checks his phone and wonders when SeungHyun will come back.

     JiYong helps himself to the food and drinks from the pantry and fridge before he flops in front of the TV. First he sits on the floor, and then he lies down on the sofa. Soon all that’s left of the food and drinks was its empty packets and cans. In the middle of Gag Concert, JiYong falls asleep.

     JiYong wakes up with a jump at the sound of someone crashing into the dining table chairs. SeungHyun dumps his tie and suit jacket on the table and holds on to one of the chairs to steady himself.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi’ JiYong went to him.

     ‘JiYong-ah!’ he beamed, spreading his arms wide. JiYong takes in the state SeungHyun is in.

     ‘You’re drunk’

     ‘Because I’m twenty-one years old’ he beckons JiYong to come closer. ‘You on the other hand, have to wait another year’

     ‘I’ll keep that in mind’

     SeungHyun wraps JiYong into a hug; a hand locks JiYong at the back of his head so that JiYong was forced to bury his face in SeungHyun’s shoulder. SeungHyun has a warm and musky scent, and a little fruity. JiYong feels SeungHyun’s slow, deep breathes by his ears. SeungHyun pulls him tighter. JiYong love hugs like this. Despite that it’s bone cracking, it made him feel safe and reassured.

     ‘Mmm. You smell so good’ SeungHyun’s voice sounds content. ‘You smell like cigarettes’ JiYong was surprised at his comment and tries to pull away. ‘No’ SeungHyun holds JiYong firmly. ‘Let’s stay like this a little longer’

     JiYong doesn’t know what to do so he did what he thought was appropriate to the situation; he puts his arms around SeungHyun’s waist and rubs his back soothingly.

     ‘JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun sounds a little sad. ‘I just want to go home’

     ‘Then why didn’t you?’ said JiYong.

     ‘I can’t’ SeungHyun pulls away and heads to the bedroom. ‘I’m here because my father almost broke his back’ He turns back to JiYong. ‘Be careful not to slip in the bathroom. That’s how it all happened’

     JiYong made him sit on the divan at the end of the bed. He helps SeungHyun take off his socks, undid his belt and unbuttons his shirt while feeling SeungHyun’s eyes on him the whole time. He helps SeungHyun out of his white shirt and boxers and gets him into the shower.

     JiYong wasn’t sure what to do with SeungHyun’s suit since it smells like wine. In the end he drapes SeungHyun’s clothes on the armchair just like SeungHyun did with his every morning, and waits for him cross-legged in bed. He heard the shower stops and SeungHyun emerges from the bathroom a while later. SeungHyun had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hands were busy drying his hair with a smaller one. He sits on the edge of the bed where JiYong is. JiYong had had a bad experience with a drunk client before, so when SeungHyun placed a hand on his thigh, he flinched.

     ‘You appeared in my mind a few times today’ says SeungHyun. JiYong’s eyes focuses on SeungHyun’s lips. His gaze returns to SeungHyun’s eyes that were looking intently at JiYong’s face.

     SeungHyun zeroes in for a kiss, but JiYong was faster. He backs away. Disappointment is evident on SeungHyun’s face. He slides closer towards JiYong and tried to kiss him again, but JiYong turns his face away. Frustration takes over SeungHyun in the form of heavy breathing and he leans in for another attempt of a kiss. JiYong puts a hand on SeungHyun’s chest to stop him. For a while, for just that few seconds, JiYong almost falter. He was tempted. For a while back there, he wonders if he should just let SeungHyun kiss him. He reaches for SeungHyun and kisses his neck. He felt a twist in his chest and found himself wishing it was SeungHyun’s lips that he was kissing.

 

~          ~          ~

 

SeungHyun rubs his hand over JiYong’s growing erection. JiYong’s gasps soon turns into moans when SeungHyun rubbed his thumb over the slit. SeungHyun’s tongue is warm and comforting against his pale skin. He knees over JiYong and he felt the building tension when SeungHyun spreads his legs and lowers down, pushing himself slowly into JiYong. He pulls out from JiYong only to thrust it back inside. Slow at first, and then he quickens his thrusts. Ramming would be the right word JiYong would choose. JiYong had to admit that he actually enjoy sex with SeungHyun. He made sure to hit JiYong’s sensitive spot by fixing himself in that position and rams at it with his strength now and then. He never felt this way before with any client or ex-boyfriends.

     In just a few minutes, JiYong is screwing his eyes shut, mouth falling open, only groans on his lips as he reaches his orgasm. SeungHyun’s even thrusts falters and just seconds later he’s coming as well, judging from his loud gasps and slowing down pelvis strokes. He pulls himself out from JiYong and squeezes JiYong’s thighs. He leans forward a little and runs a hand along JiYong’s arm, then to his chest, down to his stomach and stops at his waist, keeping his eyes on JiYong’s face the whole time. SeungHyun then made him lie on his belly and on reflex JiYong puts a pillow under his chest. JiYong felt SeungHyun’s hands run down his back before reaching to his front and palms one hand on JiYong’s erection, slowly doing circles before suddenly giving it a few tight squeezes.

     JiYong felt SeungHyun positions himself against his butt and pushes himself in. Again, SeungHyun began with a slow pace then fastened significantly. He made sure to hit the right spot this time as well. It drove JiYong on edge and he felt that he couldn’t hold any longer. He clenched his teeth and buried his face in the pillow as he climaxed the second time. Despite the condom on JiYong’s penis to help contain the mess, SeungHyun must have felt it because he slows down to a stop, leans forward so that his chest touches JiYong’s back.

     ‘Do you have any more in you?’ SeungHyun kissed JiYong between his shoulders and sucking the back of his neck. JiYong felt SeungHyun pushes himself deeper into him and he can only give a muffled groan into the pillow as an answer.

     JiYong felt SeungHyun rises, holds himself on one hand as his other hand is still around JiYong’s penis slowly pumping it. He flinched and moans escape him as he’s still sensitive from coming twice. SeungHyun thrusts into JiYong again. The pace has slowed down this time. JiYong pursed his lips and SeungHyun seems to think JiYong’s silence meant that he’s recovered because he starts to quicken his thrusts again. The pace is constantly changing from slow to fast. When SeungHyun quickens the rhythm, JiYong knew he must be reaching his climax. SeungHyun groaned before releasing himself inside JiYong, his hand are still busy pumping away JiYong’s penis. JiYong squeezes the pillow into his fists as he too followed a few moments later. SeungHyun lowers his body onto JiYong’s back and hold him in his arms. For a while later, the room was silent except for the heavy breathing from their mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains actual dialogue from the movie. (^^.)
> 
> Sorry it took me a long time to write this. Next chapter will be published faster.

He’s been sleeping like a log the past two nights he’s been here, but tonight JiYong can’t sleep well. He keeps waking up at random times with a jump and he checks on SeungHyun at each time to make sure he’s alright and that he’s not choking on his own vomit or something while he sleeps.

     After he hung up the phone from calling the in-room dining service for breakfast, JiYong looks into the bedroom from where he stands. He wonders if SeungHyun will be okay if he left him to go to the convenient store for a few minutes. He then grabs his jacket and left the room. JiYong had scoured the pantry during one of the moments when he couldn’t sleep and found that they don’t have a hangover cure drink. He decides that if he hurries, he might be able to buy a few from the convenient store down the block and returns before the dining service came.

     Luckily enough, the convenience store sells them. JiYong studies the receipt as he walks back to the hotel and he immediately remembers about tipping the staff. He couldn’t tell how much SeungHyun tips the staff every time because he does it so discreetly. JiYong takes out his phone and scrolls down his phonebook until he found a number under the name ‘ _Lifeline_ ’. He takes a few deep breaths. After all, it’s been a while since he called this person. After a few rings, JiYong begins to feel hopeful that this person won’t answer the call.

     ‘JiYong-ah’ says a man’s sleepy voice. ‘Are you okay?’

     JiYong clenched his teeth at the question. ‘If I were to stay at a fancy hotel and order room service, how much should I tip the staff that brings it to my room?’

     ‘You’re at a hotel?’ said the man. ‘Where?’

     ‘Just answer the question, please!’ he demands.

     There was a stunned silence at the end of the line and the man sighs. ‘If it’s a fancy hotel you’re talking about, then it’s twenty-five percent of the room service order’

     ‘There was no price on the menu’ said JiYong. ‘It’s complimentary from the hotel’

     ‘Then around $25 would be enough’ said the man.

     ‘Okay. Thanks’ said JiYong.

     ‘Wait JiYong-ah. Where are you now?’

     ‘Seoul’ answered JiYong coldly before hanging up.

     When JiYong returns to the penthouse, he received two text messages.

 

_Lifeline:_

_Still the snobby Kwon JiYong aren’t you?_

 

_Lifeline:_

_Sorry. That was rude. I’m glad you called… Hearing your voice this early in the morning is going to make my day. I missed you._

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun’s body clock always wakes him up at the same time every day. He doesn’t need loud and annoying alarm clock to do that. It was a topic of jealousy among his acquaintance quite a lot should the matter was brought up. Never have SeungHyun thought that there would come a day where he wished he would sleep in longer, because the moment he wakes up this morning, he realised he had a killer headache. He wonders how much he drank last night and how he regrets it now. SeungHyun opens his eyes slowly and to his relief, the bedroom is dark. He also noticed that the side of the bed that usually occupied by JiYong was empty. He didn’t have the chance to wonder for he heard JiYong sneezed and it sounds like was coming from the dining room.

     He puts on a bathrobe over his naked body and waddles into the dining room. JiYong was sitting at the dining table with his back turned and his head bent.

     ‘You ordered breakfast?’ said SeungHyun hoarsely.

     JiYong jumped at the sound of his voice and turns.

     ‘Yes’ he said. ‘How are you feeling?’

     SeungHyun pats JiYong’s hair before sitting down with a groan. ‘I hope this headache goes away soon’

     JiYong reaches for a plastic bag on another chair and opens up a can of drink. ‘Have this first’ he slides the can towards SeungHyun. ‘It’s supposed to help with hangovers, and I ordered sandwiches this morning, to help soak up the alcohol in your body’

     As soon as JiYong said it, SeungHyun noticed the wide arrays of sandwiches on the table. He felt strangely touched. ‘Thank you, JiYong-sshi’

     Instead of answering, JiYong resumes to what SeungHyun saw as a mini jigsaw puzzle. This is the first time they sit at the table together at breakfast. SeungHyun felt more alone with JiYong ignoring him than when he was all by himself.

     ‘So’ said SeungHyun after he finishes the canned drink JiYong gave him. ‘This is the first time you wake up earlier than me’

     ‘I can’t sleep’ mumbles JiYong.

     ‘But you slept well the last two nights ago’ SeungHyun bites into a chicken sandwich. JiYong went on with his mini jigsaw puzzle in silence. ‘Did we have sex last night?’

     ‘Yes’ JiYong’s answer short.

     SeungHyun studies JiYong through another bite of cheese sandwich and noticed the tired look on his face. ‘What else happen last night? You look so exhausted’

     JiYong gives him a look. ‘You came back drunk. That’s what happened’

     SeungHyun was taken aback by JiYong’s cold reply. For a few minutes, none of them said anything.

     ‘I’m sorry’ JiYong sighed a few moments later. ‘I didn’t mean to snap at you’

     ‘It’s okay’ said SeungHyun, even though JiYong’s earlier answer still echoes unpleasantly in his head. ‘I’m sorry too’

     ‘I had a trauma regarding a drunken client’ said JiYong as he leans back on his chair. ‘It still haunts me’

     SeungHyun chews his sandwich slowly. ‘Do you mind telling me what happened?’

     JiYong continues with the puzzle in front of him and not saying a word. SeungHyun almost give up waiting for an answer.

     ‘It happened almost a year ago. You don’t usually find people of my _occupation_ in Yongsan-dong. It’s Apgujeong usually’ JiYong paused and SeungHyun realised that JiYong was waiting for him to agree.

     ‘Sure’ he said.

     ‘TaeYang, my roommate, he was with another client. There was just me left. This guy came up to me and said he will be willing to pay extra if I allow him to act powerful. I remember thinking “ _Why not?_ ” I’ve had role-plays with clients before. He then led me to his car, parked in an alley’ JiYong hesitates but SeungHyun was overcome by curiosity to find out what happen than to tell JiYong to stop if it made him uncomfortable to go on. JiYong takes a few deep breaths and continues. ‘He hit me a few times in the face before he had sex with me on the backseat of his car. The pain was incredible. I thought I was going to die’ JiYong waved a hand over the side of his face. ‘I can’t see out of my left eye for days. TaeYang was so angry for me. That’s why we moved places’

     ‘And by coming back drunk last night, I scared you’ concludes SeungHyun. JiYong nods. ‘I’m so sorry, JiYong-sshi’

     ‘Why would you drink so much last night?’ JiYong looks at him with resentful eyes. ‘Were you always like that?’

     SeungHyun didn’t say anything for a while. Telling him about his nightmare of a past is the first personal thing JiYong had ever told SeungHyun. He was drunk and that scared JiYong. Through JiYong’s resentful eyes, SeungHyun felt like he had disappointed him. SeungHyun felt like he owed him an explanation. He just didn’t know how to begin the story.

     ‘I was in a relationship with a junior in school’ said SeungHyun. He picks on the breadcrumbs on the table. ‘His name’s Kang DaeSung. He’s the future heir to a food industry empire. But he doesn’t want to. He wanted to become a singer. Being a chaebol, there’s only so much you can do regarding your choices for the future. Your family expects you to take after them rather than you getting to have your own way. He had been stressing about it ever since I met him. It happened during the school break. It was a week after I graduate from school. I found out from my parents that DaeSung killed himself’

     SeungHyun meets JiYong’s eyes.

     ‘I’m sorry to hear that’

     ‘I grew up in the family business ever since I was born. I never found fault with it. Until-’ SeungHyun paused, unsure how to go on.

     ‘Until DaeSung-sshi’s suicide’ JiYong finishes.

     SeungHyun nods. He felt JiYong’s warm hand clasped on his.

     ‘I guess we both got a hurtful past’ said SeungHyun.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong lingers around SeungHyun as he gets ready for work. He watched from the armchair they now both use to drape clothes on as SeungHyun puts on his suit. SeungHyun catches his eyes from the mirror and returns the smile that SeungHyun gives him.

     ‘Want to help me with this neck tie?’ says SeungHyun.

     JiYong gets up from the chair, glad for something to do. He loops the neck tie around and secures it into a neat knot.

     ‘There. See. That’s perfect’ JiYong finished by patting SeungHyun on both shoulders.

     ‘Not bad. Not bad at all’ admires SeungHyun as he observes his reflection in the mirror. ‘Where did you learn how to do that?’

     ‘Well, I screwed the debate team in high school’ JiYong sits back on the armchair.

     SeungHyun gives him a look.

     ‘I had a grandpa. He was nice to me. He likes ties on Sundays’

     SeungHyun puts on his suit jacket. ‘So, are you going anywhere today?’

     ‘I think I’ll just stay in’ JiYong lets out a yawn.

     ‘As usual, I’ll be gone most of the day. You can order room service’ SeungHyun pulls out some money from his wallet and gives it to JiYong. ‘It’s $25 for tips. Each time’

     ‘Is that like a law or something?’ JiYong remembers the advice he received this morning.

     ‘It’s just good manners’ SeungHyun leans over to kiss him. JiYong covers his mouth with the back of his hand in panic. SeungHyun lets a chesty laugh. ‘This “ _no kissing_ ” reaction from you really gets funnier’

     ‘We’re not kissing’ insists JiYong. ‘Not once in all three weeks are we going to kiss’

     ‘Oh. We will’

     JiYong shakes his head. ‘Not under my watch’

     ‘JiYong-sshi, I’m going to treat you so nice, you’re never going to let me go’ said SeungHyun.

     ‘Three weeks, $100 an hour and believe me, I will let you go’ said JiYong.

     ‘But you’re here now’ SeungHyun winks at him.

 

~     ~     ~

 

Han YoonChan pulls over at a construction site and parks at an empty space near an office trailer. SeungHyun’s uncle’s black and heavily tinted latest model Chevrolet Starcraft is parked a few spots away. It’s 8.43am when he checks his watch. He’s earlier than MinJoon. He takes a few gulps of the electrolyte drink JiYong gave him and closes his eyes. His headache hasn’t subsided yet and as a result he suffers a motion sickness during the drive to Incheon.

     ‘Master Choi MinJoon is here’ says Han YoonChan.

     MinJoon’s driver parks his car right behind him. The back door opens and his cousin gets out of the car slowly. SeungHyun gets out of his car as well. They shake hands and leans on SeungHyun’s car for support. MinJoon takes a bite of sandwich and passes it to SeungHyun.

     ‘I’m still hangover’ says MinJoon weakly as SeungHyun passes the sandwich back to him.

     ‘Me too’ says SeungHyun through a mouthful of food.

     ‘You left earlier than me last night’

     ‘Yeah. Well. You were _busy_ ’

     ‘Did you hook up with anyone last night?’ MinJoon groaned as he stretches his back and without waiting for an answer, he continues. ‘I went home with a girl last night. We went back to her place. Just a futon on the floor, no bed’

     SeungHyun stared at the gravel that spreads over the parking lot. Last night, he was with JiYong. He smiled without realising it.

     ‘I was with someone last night’ he said out loud.

     ‘Your fiancée doesn’t count SeungHyun-ah’ groaned MinJoon again as he stretches his back for the second time.

     The back door of his uncle’s limousine van opens.

     ‘Here comes Mr CEO’ says MinJoon quietly as an elderly man makes his way towards them.

     ‘I almost thought you two won’t come’ says his uncle looking from MinJoon to SeungHyun disapprovingly.

     ‘We’re on time aren’t we?’ frowned MinJoon.

     ‘Are you feeling alright, SeungHyun-ah?’ his uncle gestures at him. ‘You look sick’

     SeungHyun gives a nervous cough, which is a mistake as he felt his brain rattles in his head as he did so. ‘Just a little feverish’

     His uncle studies MinJoon face. ‘I guess MinJoon’s a little feverish today as well. Perhaps a _hangover soup_ can cure it’ his disapproving tone full of meaning and he gives both of them a last look of disapproval, at his son mostly, before he leads them into the office trailer.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong puts in the last puzzle piece that makes up the picture of The Little Prince. He stretches and looks around the empty penthouse, feeling suddenly exhausted. The table was full of empty dishes, coffee pots and dirty cups. It reminds him of the phone call and the texts he received. He reached for his phone and types a reply.

 

_JiYong:_

_Just because I contact you first doesn’t mean that I wanted to get back into your life._

 

     JiYong hangs the ‘ _Do Not Disturb_ ’ sign outside the door and went to bed. He was almost drifted off to sleep when his phone vibrates a text message. JiYong grumpily reaches for his phone, thinking it’s from the same person he texted.

 

_SeungHyun:_

_[Picture of SeungHyun’s pale face with sunglasses]_

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Nearly threw up my breakfast in the car. The sun hurts my eyes too._

 

     JiYong smiled.

 

_JiYong:_

_I want you to write “I am a blind drunk and I will never lose control from now on”._

 

_SeungHyun:_

_=)_

_How many times?_

 

_JiYong:_

_A full page of paper will do._

 

     JiYong turned his camera phone, raised it to his face. He took a picture of himself pretending to sleep. It took him a few tries to get them right. Sent it.

 

_JiYong:_

_I want them done by the time I wake up._

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Sleep well, JiYong-sshi._

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘What are you looking at?’ MinJoon leans in to see SeungHyun’s phone.

     ‘Nothing that concerns you’ SeungHyun hides his phone instinctively.

     ‘You were staring at your screen smiling yourself silly’

     ‘It’s from last night’ lied SeungHyun.

     MinJoon backs away, threw both his hands up. ‘I’m not interested in you and your fiancée’s private life’

     It’s not her, SeungHyun thought. But he won’t be telling MinJoon that.

     ‘This is the marble tile we’re thinking of installing in the bathrooms’ the project manager interrupts nervously.

     ‘Is it for the walls or the floor?’ SeungHyun’s uncle studies the tile sample.

     While they have been talking about the qualities of red bricks and cement, down to the choices of pipes and in-wall wiring, SeungHyun had been sneaking a few texts to JiYong. SeungHyun was pleased to find that the tense atmosphere created during last night was solved fairly quickly. Once it does, it felt like nothing had happened between them. He takes his phone out one more time and looks at the picture JiYong had sent him. The smile that got MinJoon suspicious is back on his face.

     ‘Can I get some paper please?’ he said quietly to the project manager’s assistant.

     The project manager’s assistant hasty search for some blank papers attract more nervous look from the project manager himself. Once SeungHyun were handed at stack of paper, he puts it on his lap and leans back as he wrote “ _I am a blind drunk and I will never lose control from now on_ ”.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_SeungHyun:_

_I’ll be having dinner outside today. I might come back late. Don’t wait up._

 

JiYong was watching TV when he heard a sing-song beep from the door.

     ‘You’re back’ said JiYong.

     ‘It’s almost midnight. Are you waiting up for me?’ SeungHyun sits next to JiYong on the sofa.

     ‘Please’ JiYong snorts. ‘You’re not _that_ important’

     ‘There you go’ SeungHyun pulls out a piece of paper from his suit jacket and gives it to JiYong.

     JiYong unfolds it to reveal “ _I am a blind drunk and I will never lose control from now on_ ” in small handwriting.

     ‘Thank you’ JiYong smiled. ‘I’m going to keep this’

     SeungHyun looks around. JiYong follows his eyes curiously.

     ‘What are you looking for?’ said JiYong when SeungHyun turns to him.

     ‘Have you had dinner yet?’

     ‘Yes’

     ‘What did you have?’ SeungHyun’s voice almost sounding like a challenge.

      ‘I had some ramen from the convenient store down the street’ JiYong felt a little panic at the look of disappointment of SeungHyun’s face. ‘What?’

     ‘Why didn’t you order from room service?’

     ‘Because –’ JiYong hesitates.

     ‘Because -?’ SeungHyun prompts.

     ‘I did order room service at lunch’ said JiYong defensively. ‘Then I got lonely. Because I only ever ate anything from the menu if you ordered them or when we ate together’

     ‘Oh’ was all SeungHyun managed. Maybe it’s the trick of light, but JiYong almost swear SeungHyun looked pleased to hear that.

 

~     ~     ~

 

They sit in contented silence, focusing on the TV, laughing at all the funny bits. After a while, SeungHyun gets up from the sofa with a groan.

     ‘I’m going to shower’ he muttered.

     After his shower, SeungHyun changed into a white shirt and cotton pyjama trousers and climb into bed. He must have dozed off a little because when he opens his eyes, JiYong were sitting next to him, looking at him intently, when he didn’t even feel the bed move.

     ‘What is it?’ SeungHyun can’t help but curved a smile at the look of JiYong’s serious face.

     ‘You’re all dressed’ JiYong almost whisper.

     ‘Yes’

     ‘Are you going to sleep?’

     ‘Yes’ SeungHyun closed his eyes as he stretches. ‘I’m so tired’ he said with a yawn. ‘I was on my feet most of the day’

     ‘But aren’t we going to - ?’

     SeungHyun opens his eyes. ‘Have sex?’ he supplies.

     ‘Well, yes’ said JiYong as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

     ‘Do you want to?’ SeungHyun almost laugh.

     JiYong blushes. He opens his mouth to say something before closing it back.

     ‘Have you ever felt so exhausted that you’re too tired to even breathe?’ SeungHyun touches JiYong’s arm. ‘That’s what I’m feeling right now’

     ‘But it’s what you paid me for’ insist JiYong but in a small timid voice.

     ‘JiYong-sshi’ SeungHyun gives a chuckle. ‘I’m not going to deduct your pay just because we did not have sex for a night. I’ve told you before all I want are company. So don’t worry about it’

     SeungHyun rests his arm on his forehead and closes his eyes again. There was a silence. Too silent, SeungHyun thought. Not even a movement from JiYong. He opens his eyes again. JiYong was still sitting cross-legged besides him with the same expression.

     He gives JiYong a small laugh. ‘Just go to sleep JiYong-sshi’

     ‘Are you really not going to - ?’

     ‘My whole body is too tensed to do anything right now’

     ‘Let me give you a massage then’ says JiYong.

     ‘No thanks’ SeungHyun laughs.

     ‘I might as well make myself useful’ JiYong shakes SeungHyun’s arm. ‘I should at least give you your money’s worth’

     He glances at JiYong’s determined face. ‘Alright’ he wavers.

     ‘You’re going to have to lie down on your front’

     SeungHyun follows JiYong’s order.

     ‘So, may I know who I am sleeping with?’ said JiYong.

     ‘You already know who I am’ SeungHyun felt JiYong’s palm on his shoulder and groaned when he pressed down and moved it in circular motions.

     ‘Well, not really. You’re obviously someone important. Someone _very_ important to this building’

     ‘How did you come up with that?’

     ‘I called the in-room dining service twice, both women stutter as soon as I mentioned this room’ JiYong now massages his neck.

     ‘Maybe this room is haunted’ SeungHyun smiled.

     ‘Stop that’ JiYong slapped SeungHyun’s butt on both cheeks. His action made SeungHyun laughed loudly. ‘Freak me out like that again and I’m out of here’

     SeungHyun tried to control his laugh down. ‘Sorry. What else?’

     ‘Well. Everyone calls me Master Kwon JiYong’

     JiYong now kneads down SeungHyun’s back and focuses on the waist area with his thumb.

     ‘That’s just good customer service, that’s all’

     ‘No luxury hotels call their customers _Master_ , SeungHyun-sshi’ said JiYong. ‘Only of people they knew with important positions’

     ‘Don’t do it too hard’ moaned SeungHyun when he felt JiYong was putting too much pressure.

     ‘Too hard?’ JiYong pressed the same spot with the same weight. ‘Does it hurt?’

     SeungHyun yells out in pain. ‘Ouch! Ouch! Softer please’

     ‘Ah… Okay’ said JiYong. ‘Sorry’

     But for some reason JiYong doesn’t sound like it all, which SeungHyun thought was funny.

     ‘Let’s get back to our conversation. How do you know about that?’ SeungHyun turns his head, trying to look at JiYong. ‘Have you been to other luxury hotels?’

     ‘My father used to own one in Chungcheongnam-do’ said JiYong in a low voice.

     Another personal information, noticed SeungHyun. The past tense in JiYong’s sentence didn’t escape him either.

     ‘So you’re saying this out of experience then’ said SeungHyun as kind as possible. ‘What do you think the position I held?’

     ‘I think you’re the second son to the owner’ said JiYong. ‘You can lie on your back now’

     SeungHyun stretches as he follows JiYong’s order again.

     ‘I can assure you that I, 100 percent, am not the owner’s son. Not the first, second or third. Not ever’ said SeungHyun truthfully.

     If past experience had taught him anything about his identity, people either stayed away from him or people used him because he’s too rich. For this reason, he had chosen to have no friends at all. Because JiYong didn’t know who he is, he treated SeungHyun as an equal. Something SeungHyun have been craving for. It’s a long way for JiYong to prove himself worthy of knowing that information. For now, SeungHyun decides not to tell.

 

~     ~     ~

 

When JiYong glanced up, he saw that SeungHyun had closed his eyes. JiYong thought he should go on massaging SeungHyun’s feet until one hundred counts. If SeungHyun opens his eyes before he reached one hundred, it means that SeungHyun have not fallen asleep. Synchronising with his kneading, he silently counts. Ten. Still closed. Twenty. Still closed. When he reached ninety, he can already feel the disappointment should SeungHyun chose to open his eyes then. Ninety-seven. Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. JiYong held his breath. One hundred.

     JiYong crawls to his side of the bed. A brief glance towards SeungHyun made him stop. JiYong debates with himself and before his mind can change, JiYong lie his head down on SeungHyun’s chest, snuggling in between the small space of his body and his slightly spread out arm.

 

~     ~     ~

 

When JiYong stopped massaging his feet, SeungHyun was about to open his eyes and give him a teasing. He was about to say something too, but when he felt JiYong’s head on his chest, his words died on his lips. JiYong shifted a few times before he found a comfortable position. SeungHyun can’t resist himself. He raised his hand slowly and rests it on JiYong’s head. When JiYong did not pull himself away, he takes it as a good sign and stroke JiYong’s hair.

     Having JiYong in his arms like this fills his heart with warmth he had long forgotten. He felt his body relaxed and the tension in his muscle slowly melts away.

     ‘Goodnight, JiYong-ah’

     SeungHyun wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he was convinced, before he drifted off to sleep, he heard JiYong said ‘Goodnight, SeungHyun Hyung’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s day five and they are starting to get comfortable around each other.

The ring of the doorbell signals that breakfast is here and JiYong gets up from bed to get it, leaving SeungHyun alone. He woke up as usual of course, but he delayed getting out of bed on purpose because he and JiYong ended up completely wrapped around each other’s arm. He could just pry himself away, but JiYong was sleeping so peacefully and he had the selfish desire of wanting JiYong to be around his arms longer.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi’ calls JiYong from the bedroom door, breaking him out of his thoughts. ‘Breakfast’

     ‘Are you going anywhere today?’ says SeungHyun when he joins JiYong in the dining room.

     ‘I’m going home for a bit’ says JiYong. ‘We’re helping our landlady making some rice cakes for her niece’s wedding this weekend’

     ‘That sound fun’ SeungHyun pours coffee into cups.

     ‘I guess you can say that’ says JiYong flatly. ‘The first time we helped her, TaeYang and I can’t stand the look or smell of rice for days. It’s just too much’

     ‘I can imagine’ SeungHyun smiles. JiYong is already looking sick at the memory.

     JiYong breaks a croissant in two and hands him the half. SeungHyun takes a bite.

     ‘What?’ says JiYong when he realised SeungHyun was staring at him.

     ‘I was just reminded of that story you told me yesterday morning’ says SeungHyun. ‘I can’t imagine what you must have looked like then’

     ‘Like this’ says JiYong cheerfully. He closed his left eye and cups it with his hand. ‘It actually swollen this big’ He then sighs. ‘I used to cry when people ask me that question. I guess I can laugh about it now’

     ‘Why didn’t you go to the police?’

     ‘That would be worse’ says JiYong. ‘I have to explain to the police about everything. I -I mean- we, TaeYang and I would probably be arrested first for sex trade’

     SeungHyun nods. ‘I guess you’re right’

     ‘The guy gave me $200, you know’ JiYong chuckles. ‘But an IV drip and the hospital bill cost me around $180’

     It sounds horrible, but SeungHyun smiles politely. He sips his coffee.

     ‘So’ says SeungHyun. JiYong turns his head towards him. ‘What _exactly_ do you call yourselves anyway? It’s not prostitute I’m sure, because I know that term is for the ladies’

     ‘Rent boy’

     ‘Excuse me?’

     JiYong nods at his phone. ‘Look it up. It’s on the Internet’

     SeungHyun picks up his phone and type Rent Boy into the search engine.

     ‘ _A boy or a young man who has sex with other men for money_ ’ SeungHyun quotes.

     ‘Exactly’ JiYong nods.

     ‘But you also do it with women right?’

     ‘No difference’ says JiYong.

     SeungHyun push the strawberry slices around on his plate of pancakes, playing for time.

     ‘Why no kissing?’ SeungHyun asks.

     JiYong swallowed his pancake. He stares at SeungHyun, while formulating an answer.

     ‘Because it’s too personal’ answers JiYong.

     ‘How can kisses becomes too personal?’

     ‘It’s called attraction by physical contact’ JiYong stares at his plate. ‘When two people kissed, they kind of crossed an invisible line. When that line is crossed enough times and then there’s sex involved, these two people, they might find themselves falling in love with one another. I stay numb. I don’t get involved. I will not let myself become emotionally involved in business’

     Using the knowledge he learnt from studying psychology, SeungHyun sensed a deeper emotion.

     He’s scared he’s going to get his heart broken, thought SeungHyun with a pang.

     SeungHyun combs JiYong’s bangs with his fingers, pushing it back to reveal his forehead. He doesn’t understand why JiYong would hide his face behind his hair. He’s obviously good looking this way.

     ‘Much better’ SeungHyun smiles. The word “adorable” pops into his head when JiYong smiles back.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun stops by the concierges’ desk. Han YoonChan is not at the front door with the car like he always does every morning.

     ‘Can you please check if my car ready yet?’ he asks the only person there.

     She rushes to the phone immediately and calls the chauffeurs’ office.

     ‘Han YoonChan-sshi says that he’s coming right up’ she told him after she hung up the phone.

     SeungHyun nods. ‘I’ll just wait here then’

     ‘Are you heading out to the office, Master Choi SeungHyun?’ she asked him. Her face is red from suppressed excitement.

     ‘I had a lunch meeting and tea meeting today’ SeungHyun glance at her nametag quickly. Goo RaHee.

     ‘You always wear nice suits’

     SeungHyun puts on a stiff smile. ‘Thanks’

     ‘May I?’ she gestures at his sleeve.

     Curious to see how this will go, SeungHyun held out his hand to her. She runs her finger on the fabric of his suit.

     ‘It’s soft’ she compliments. ‘Who is it by?’

     ‘Dolce & Gabbana’ says SeungHyun and he smiled when she widen her eyes in amazement.

     ‘That must be expensive’ she notes. ‘But maybe not to you, of course’

     ‘Of course not’ he answers truthfully.

     ‘Your girlfriend must have had great taste’ Goo RaHee waved her hands nervously.

     ‘Sorry?’

     She gestures at his suit again. ‘Your girlfriend? I’m guessing she’s the one who picks out the suit for you?’

     SeungHyun stared at her, feeling appalled. She’s trying to find out if he’s single.

     ‘I don’t have a girlfriend’ he smiled.

     She brightens up, but tried in vain not to look hopeful. ‘Your wife, then?’

     He holds up both hands to show his fingers. ‘I’m not married’

     She looks like she’s about to jump through the roof. Han YoonChan pulls over at the front door and SeungHyun gives her a final nod before leaving for his car.

     ‘I’m so sorry I’m late’ Han YoonChan apologises as soon as he gets in.

     ‘It’s alright. I wasn’t in a hurry anyway’

     ‘The car was blocked by other car and I can’t get it out until my friend arrives’

     When Han YoonChan drives over the bridge towards Hannam-dong, SeungHyun suddenly remembers to ask something.

     ‘Han YoonChan-sshi. Are you acquainted with any of the female employee?’

     Han YoonChan eyes him from the rear-view mirror. ‘I know every one of them’

     ‘Did you ever hear any of them talk about me since I arrived?’

     ‘All the time’ he says. ‘They were always on my case since they found out I drive you’

     ‘What do they say?’

     ‘They ask if you ever told me any personal stuff, such as where you live, if you had any siblings, if you have any pets, stuff like that’

     ‘And what did you tell them?’

     ‘I told them I know nothing’

     ‘Why are interested in me anyway?’

     ‘If I may tell you comfortably?’ Han YoonChan asks for permission. SeungHyun nods. ‘They were hoping to date the handsome and mysterious Master Choi SeungHyun. They want to win your heart’

     SeungHyun snorts.

     ‘My respond exactly’ says Han YoonChan. SeungHyun laughs.

     ‘What do you think it was then?’

     ‘I think it’s about the money’ says Han YoonChan. ‘They barely even know you, right? I mean, personally. Yet they decided since the first time they see you that they wanted to marry you. Do you think they would do the same if you just one of those good looking guys selling tteokbokki and fish cakes by the side of the street?’

     ‘Tell me about Goo RaHee’ says SeungHyun.

     Han YoonChan eyes him from the rear view mirror again. ‘What about her?’

     ‘What can you tell me about her?’

     ‘If I may tell you something, Sir?’ Han YoonChan asks for permission again.

     ‘Please continue’

     ‘Remember when I told you the first time we met how we Hoobaes thought you were almost an urban legend?’

     ‘Yes’

     ‘Well, back then, all we ever knew was Master Choi MinJoon. Back then, she was after him as well’ Han YoonChan eyes him again. ‘I guess now she has changed her target. I really think you should not get yourself involved with her’

     ‘I’m not in the _slightest_ ’ SeungHyun rubs his face. ‘Besides, I already had someone anyway’

     As soon as he said it, instead of the face of his fiancée, JiYong appeared in his thoughts. As if it’s a habit, he smiled to himself without realising.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘I got a few visitors a few days ago’ says the landlady. ‘I thought they were looking for a place to rent. When I pay attention to what they were wearing, I thought they were officers from the fire department or something. Then they introduced themselves. They were from this huge real estate company you know’

     ‘Which ones?’ asked her sister.

     ‘DaeWoo Group’

     As soon as the name was mentioned, TaeYang glanced at JiYong to see if he was listening. JiYong keeps his head held down, focusing on shaping the rice cakes into balls. He tried to look calm outwardly, but inside is already a tornado.

     ‘What do they want?’ asked her sister again.

     ‘They asked if the building belongs to me’ says the landlady. ‘Then they asked how many households are in this building. Then they asked if they can see the list of tenants’

     TaeYang turns his head towards JiYong again and he had to pretend like he was too engrossed in his chores to notice what they were gossiping about.

     ‘Are you sure they were from DaeWoo Group and not some pretend people?’

     ‘I called the office using the number from information and asked them myself’ says the landlady proudly. ‘I watched dramas you know, so I know how these things works’

     ‘What do they want?’

     ‘They were asking me if I’m interested in selling this building to them’

     JiYong felt TaeYang’s eyes on him again. JiYong finally look up only to scowl at him.

     ‘How much are they offering?’

     ‘Apparently one of them is an appraiser’ says the landlady. ‘They were willing to pay me way beyond the market value. $5 million is what they are offering’

     ‘What did you say?’

     ‘I play hard to get to see how high they were willing to pay me, so I said I wanted them to pay me triple the market value’

     The landlady’s sister gasped. ‘$15 million? What did they say?’

     ‘They called their boss to consult, right there -’ she points at a spot in her living room. ‘- and their boss said he would think about it. They took the list of tenants with them’

     JiYong felt TaeYang’s eyes heavy on him.

     ‘Probably for compensation’ says her sister. ‘Eonnie. Would you sell it then?’

     The landlady regards JiYong and TaeYang who had been working quietly for a moment. ‘I won’t’ she said. ‘These people are like my family now. I might get my money, but where would they live if they were evicted by the new owners? I won’t have that on my conscience’

     The four of them work in silence for a while.

     ‘Goodness, JiYong-ah’ says the landlady pleasantly. ‘What a neat job you’re doing! This is shaped perfectly’ She marvelled at every rice cakes JiYong made.

     ‘You must have a lot on your mind that you’re trying to forget’ the landlady’s sister puts in knowingly. TaeYang looks up.

     JiYong force a chuckle. ‘I guess so’

     He glances at TaeYang. He was already looking back at JiYong. His expression says it all: ‘Looks like he found us’

 

~     ~     ~

 

_JiYong:_

_Hyung. Do you like rice cakes?_

 

_SeungHyun:_

_They’re okay. I guess. What’s up?_

 

_JiYong:_

_We seem to have made too much. Would you like some?_

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Sure._

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Have you had lunch?_

 

_JiYong:_

_Not yet. We’re still a little sick from staring at rice for hours._

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Okay. Just don’t forget to eat something, at least._

 

_JiYong:_

_Have you had lunch then?_

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Hyung was just having one. We’re having a couple of hours of break, and then its tea meeting._

 

_JiYong:_

_I guess I will let you rest then. I’ll see you later, Hyung._

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Alright. Take care, JiYong-ah._

 

JiYong enters their house, balancing a few plastic bags full of rice cakes. TaeYang is lazing around in the living room.

     ‘Did you text that Choi SeungHyun person yet?’ says JiYong. ‘What did he say?’

     TaeYang gives him back his phone. JiYong had asked him to text SeungHyun if he would like him to bring back some of the rice cakes he made. ‘He says he would love some rice cakes’

     ‘You didn’t say anything weird to him right?’ JiYong lies down next to him.

     ‘You know I would never do that’ TaeYang wraps himself around JiYong. ‘Are you okay?’

     ‘I wished DaeWoo Group would give _me_ $15 million’ JiYong stares at the ceiling.

     TaeYang rubs his shoulder soothingly. ‘You know, SeungRi said he loves you’

     Glad of the change of subject, JiYong smiles. ‘Really? You know, he texted me about a hundred times, thanking me for the clothes I bought him the other day’

     ‘He said you’re a cool guy and that you look great in anything you wear’

     ‘And you’re not?’

     TaeYang shrugs. ‘He said I look great with nothing on’

     JiYong laughs. ‘I bet you’re really proud of yourself’ JiYong turns to him. ‘So, did the two of you -?’

     ‘Not yet. I think something’s up with him’ says TaeYang. ‘He keeps dropping hints at every opportunity. Apparently his parents are visiting his aunt’s sick mother-in-law in Pohang this weekend’

     ‘Why are you so nervous?’ JiYong almost laugh at the look of TaeYang’s face.

     ‘How can I not be nervous?’ TaeYang looks scandalised. ‘It’s his first time, _since_ his first time. It will be like his virginity the sequel’

     ‘Well, just be gentle with him, TaeYang-ah’ says JiYong. ‘Ever since I knew he was younger, he’s my Dongsaeng now’

     ‘Then that makes you _my_ Dongsaeng too, GD-ya’ retorts TaeYang.

     ‘You were born a couple of months earlier’ justifies JiYong. ‘But we’re still born in the same year, so I guess that cancels each other out’

     ‘I miss sleeping with you like this’ says TaeYang contently.

     ‘You sound so gay’

     TaeYang gets into a giggling fit. ‘Were you talking about yourself?’

     ‘I was talking about you!’ says JiYong, but he was laughing too.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘You’re early’

     SeungHyun takes off his shoes and socks with a sigh. ‘Thank goodness for that!’

     ‘Are you going out again?’ JiYong follows him into the bedroom and watch as SeungHyun loosen his tie and unbuttons his cuff in one fluid motion.

     ‘I’m going to the gym. Why?’

     ‘That’s what my father sometimes does whenever he’s home early. He would take my mother out for dinner, and if he’s in a good mood, he would take all of us out to eat’

     ‘What does your father did for a living?’

     ‘He builds buildings’ JiYong traced the pattern on the throw pillow with his fingertips and not making an eye contact. ‘Kind of’

     ‘A contractor?’ SeungHyun eyes him sideways.

     ‘Something like that’ JiYong shrugged his shoulder.

     Father used to own a luxury hotel before taking on a contracting job, SeungHyun notes.

     ‘Hey, I got you something’ SeungHyun shows him a glossy paper carrier.

     ‘Really? What is it?’ says JiYong brightly. His excited face soon fell when he sees the Alice band SeungHyun’s hand, half-shocked and half-disappointed.

     ‘I saw this today and immediately thought of you’ SeungHyun puts it on him, revealing his full face. ‘I’ve been _dying_ for a way to push your bangs back. Now I can see your pretty face’

     ‘I like hair bands better’ frowns JiYong.

     ‘Really?’ SeungHyun starts to laugh when he reaches the paper carrier for the second time. ‘Me too’

     ‘No way’ says JiYong slowly, as if he can already tell what SeungHyun was up to. He collapses into the armchair, kicking his legs when he sees a handful of hairbands in SeungHyun’s hand. ‘I can’t believe it!’

     SeungHyun removes the Alice band from JiYong’s head and gathers a fistful of his bang and ties is into a knot about two inches from his forehead.

     ‘You look like a Yangban now’ SeungHyun clamps his lips to keep from laughing.

     ‘You’re going to shower?’ asks JiYong when he looks into the mirror and touches the knot gingerly.

     ‘Just a quick rinse’ smiles SeungHyun. ‘Do you want to join me?’

     ‘As if!’ JiYong blushes fierce red.

     JiYong was lying in bed looking bored when SeungHyun gets out of the shower a few moments later. He took out his workout clothes.

     ‘JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun puts on his sweatpants. ‘Do you want to come with me to the gym?’

     ‘No thanks’ says JiYong. ‘I’m not into the kind of workout that you do, SeungHyun-sshi’

     ‘SeungHyun- _sshi_?’ SeungHyun echoes as he turns to JiYong. He pauses. ‘Are we going back to formalities now?’

     JiYong sits up and gives him a puzzled look. ‘What else should I be calling you? I’ve been calling you SeungHyun- _sshi_ ever since I met you’

     ‘JiYong-sshi. Didn’t you called me _Hyung_ when you texted me earlier today?’

     ‘That’s impossible’ JiYong checks his phone immediately. His eyes widen at the screen. ‘My roommate must’ve typed this. This phone was in his hands for a while today’

     SeungHyun puts on his socks and his shoes in the awkward silence of the room.

     ‘Too bad’ says SeungHyun. ‘It kind of grew on me though’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘I thought you don’t want to come’ says SeungHyun when he sees JiYong in the gym.

     ‘I only come because I’m bored’ JiYong shows him his slippered feet. The silly knot JiYong was complaining earlier is still on his head.

     SeungHyun moves from the sit up bench and the trainer directs him to the bench press.

     ‘So, about what you said earlier’ JiYong looks around everywhere but his eyes. ‘Can I?’

     ‘Can you what?’ SeungHyun starts pumping his arms as soon as the trainer placed the barbell in his hands.

     ‘Call you Hyung?’

     ‘Let me hear you say it’

     ‘SeungHyun _Hyung_ ’

     In spite of himself, SeungHyun smile. ‘Can we be comfortable around each other then?’

     JiYong nods in reply.

     ‘I’ll just call you “ _JiYong-ah_ ” from now on then’

     ‘Okay’ JiYong lifts his shoulder noncommittally. But a moment later, SeungHyun sees him smile to himself.

     They fall into silence.

     ‘Everything here is so black and grey and dull’ says JiYong. ‘Why didn’t they have gym equipment in bright colours like red or yellow like the ones in public parks and playgrounds? It will certainly lighten things up here’

     SeungHyun muster up all energy not to laugh and focuses on the task at hand instead.

     ‘Oh. Hula-hoops’ notes JiYong when he spotted a bunch of it hung up on a wall. ‘Does anyone ever use it before?’

     ‘Sometimes’ answers the trainer in a professional voice. ‘The ones we have here have therapeutic effect and help to expel gases’

     ‘Try it’ encourages SeungHyun. ‘It’s in your level’

     ‘I bet you’ve heard some ugly melodic fart sounds’ JiYong suddenly burst into a laughing fit.

     The trainer tries to keep his face straight. ‘There were moments’

     SeungHyun had to grit his teeth trying not to laugh. ‘Are you going to work out with me or are you going to bother me?’

     ‘Are you kidding me?’ JiYong frowns at his reflection in the mirror. ‘I work out _every day_!’

     ‘Really now?’ says SeungHyun interestedly. He tried to keep his face straight but he made a mistake by glancing at JiYong. He burst into a small laugh. ‘I don’t believe you’

     ‘Why not?’

     ‘If you work out every day, then how come you look like that?’

     ‘Trainer-nim’ says JiYong, looking for support. ‘People work out to increase heart rate don’t they, not just to look good?’ SeungHyun can’t see the trainer’s face, but he assumed that the trainer agrees with JiYong because of what he said next. ‘See!’

     ‘I’ve never seen you work out’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘I work out at least once a day. More, depending on my work out partner’ says JiYong standing closer to him. ‘Yesterday was my _day off_ ’

     It took SeungHyun a while to process what JiYong was actually saying. If the trainer wasn’t there standing by, he would have dropped the barbell on his neck. SeungHyun sits up immediately.

     ‘Can you excuse us for a moment?’ says SeungHyun to the trainer. He sits crouching forward, hiding his growing erection with a towel, and breathing heavily.

     ‘Are you okay, Hyung?’ JiYong comes up closer.

     ‘Did you just come on to me?’ SeungHyun meets his eyes.

     ‘Did I?’ asks JiYong in a mock surprise. ‘I didn’t realise’

     SeungHyun drops his head trying to think of what to say. He turns back to JiYong’s deadpan face when he felt him tapping his shoulder.

     ‘When you’re done here, I’ll be waiting upstairs’ says JiYong quietly. ‘Perhaps I can help you with your _cooling down exercise_?’

     JiYong gets up and walks away, leaving SeungHyun to stare after him.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong puts down the book he was reading when he heard the penthouse door opened and closed. He sits up from bed.

     ‘I suppose you think that was terribly clever’ patronise SeungHyun as soon as he walks into the bedroom.

     ‘I have to admit that was pretty funny’ JiYong shrugs his shoulder, trying to keep his expression serious.

     ‘Well’ says SeungHyun when he sits on the bedside where JiYong is. ‘It worked’

     JiYong’s eye automatically lowers to SeungHyun’s lips. He pulls himself together and looks into SeungHyun’s eyes.

     ‘Didn’t you hear me?’ SeungHyun edging closer to JiYong. ‘It worked’ he repeats.

     ‘I hear you’ JiYong answers.

     ‘Isn’t that your cue to start taking off your clothes?’ SeungHyun drops his voice low.

     ‘I-I’m leaving that for you to do it’ JiYong almost whispers. He was so bold before. Why does he always felt weak whenever SeungHyun uses that voice?

     SeungHyun is only three inches away from his face. He glanced SeungHyun’s lips quickly so as not to get noticed. He caressed JiYong’s inner thigh. He then slides his hand up under JiYong’s shirt, making sure to run it against his erected penis. JiYong lets him pull his shirt off.

     ‘I want your lips on mine’ SeungHyun’s low voice purrs.

     Me too, JiYong thought.

     ‘Can I?’

     Yes, please, says a voice in JiYong’s head. ‘ _No_ ’

     ‘Just once’ SeungHyun slid his thumb across JiYong’s lips.

     JiYong peels his hand away. As if admitting defeat, SeungHyun went to kiss his neck. Since JiYong had forbid kissing, there’s only so much they can do for foreplay. For that reason, clothes were taken off pretty quickly.

     A small gasp escapes JiYong’s lips when SeungHyun enters him.

     ‘Do you want me to go fast or slow?’ SeungHyun half-whispers.

     ‘I don’t care’ JiYong pants. ‘Just don’t stop until we both come’

     SeungHyun holds JiYong tightly so that his chest meets JiYong’s. He moves his hips. JiYong tries to resist, they hardly begins after all, but he can’t help but sigh with pleasure.

     ‘Slow it is then’ says SeungHyun.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong waits quietly next to SeungHyun as he studies the supper menu.

     ‘You’re breathing down my neck’ SeungHyun murmurs.

     ‘If you could just make up your mind and order, I won’t be’ retorts JiYong.

     ‘Would you like to choose then?’ SeungHyun turns to him.

     ‘Just order anything, for God’s sake’ JiYong slides further away from SeungHyun on the sofa and lies down.

     ‘I think I want something else’ SeungHyun closing up the menu with a snap.

     ‘Like what?’

     A silence swept over the penthouse. JiYong’s stomach growls impatiently.

     ‘Hey. We got a kitchen’ says SeungHyun.

     JiYong sits up immediately. ‘Really?! Where?!’

     SeungHyun stares at JiYong speechlessly before he erupts into a laugh.

     ‘You sound as if you just noticed it’ says JiYong defensively, laughing along.

     ‘Can you cook?’

     ‘Depends’ JiYong looks up to the ceiling. ‘Does boiling eggs and pour hot water over ramen counts?’

     ‘No, silly’ laughs SeungHyun.

     ‘I don’t really cook much’ says JiYong slowly.

     ‘Time to learn then’ SeungHyun pats his thigh. ‘You can cook for me’

     It was JiYong’s turn to stare at him. For some reason the thought of cooking puts him in a panic mode.

     ‘There’s no cooking equipment’ says JiYong.

     ‘I’m sure the hotel kitchen can lend us some’

     JiYong sits up straighter. ‘There’s no ingredients’

     ‘Well, let’s go out and buy get some then’ SeungHyun gets up from the sofa. ‘Get dressed’

     ‘I’m pretty sure there’s no store open’ JiYong calls out.

     ‘Stop making excuses and get dressed’ SeungHyun yells back. ‘This is Cheongdam-dong. Of course there’s a store open’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun puts his hands inside his new jacket pocket. It’s a gift from JiYong. Apparently JiYong saw it and thought of him when he bought it. Now he is walking down the street of Cheongdam-dong with JiYong a couple of steps behind him.

     ‘Yah’ SeungHyun stops in his steps so that JiYong can catch up. ‘Do you always walk this slowly?’

     ‘Hyung’s the fast one’ says JiYong defensively.

     SeungHyun puts his arms around JiYong’s shoulder and JiYong puts his arms around SeungHyun’s waist, and they both continue walking.

     ‘Is it weird that we’re wearing the same jacket?’ asks JiYong.

     SeungHyun looks down at the twin jacket JiYong is also wearing.

     ‘I think it’s cool’ says SeungHyun.

     JiYong catches his reflection in the shop windows. He puts a hand up and touches the knot on his head.

     ‘You can take it off if you want’ says SeungHyun. He reaches for the knot but JiYong puts his hand over it protectively.

     ‘I kind of like it’ says JiYong.

     SeungHyun turns away so that JiYong can’t see him smile.

     They soon found the supermarket a couple of doors away. It’s one of the biggest supermarkets in the area but there are very few people in it. SeungHyun grabs a small trolley.

     ‘Go get some eggs’ orders SeungHyun.

     JiYong left him while he makes his way to the frozen section. He loads the trolley with bacon and sausages. He even asked the staff to chop a whole chicken for him and for some ground beef.

     ‘What took you so long?’ says SeungHyun when he saw him.

     ‘There’s free sample’ JiYong hold up a paper cup with dark liquid in it. ‘Arrowroot juice. Is it good?’

     ‘Delicious’ nods SeungHyun who tasted it. ‘Is there anything you want?’

     ‘Can we get this please?’ JiYong points to a row of packaged mini ham sausages. ‘Look. It’s buy one get one free’

     ‘Of course’ SeungHyun pushes the trolley forward. ‘We need butter now. Do we have any butter?’

     ‘I saw some on my way here’ JiYong leads the way.

     JiYong stopped at an acorn jelly and tofu sample table. He dips each one in a soy sauce and puts it in his mouth. He gets one of each again and feeds SeungHyun.

     ‘We’ll take it’ says SeungHyun through a mouthful of food. ‘We’ll take the tofu, please’

     SeungHyun puts two butters and some cheese into the trolley while JiYong is engrossed with deep fried chicken chop samples. He was given the biggest pieces and he give SeungHyun one on a toothpick. Then they went to the fresh produce isle where SeungHyun picks out some carrots, garlic, onions, spring onions and potatoes.

     ‘We have to get some kimchi’ JiYong points to an aisle but he walks into the opposite direction.

     ‘Where are you going?’ calls SeungHyun.

     ‘Yogurt drinks!’ JiYong were handed two tiny paper cups by the young boy behind the table. JiYong hands the second cup to him and they both down it in one shot.

     ‘Where are you going now?’ says SeungHyun when JiYong walks further away after throwing the paper cups into the bin box next to the table. JiYong calls him over excitedly. ‘What is it?’

     On the table are of jjajangmyun and half a slice of fried dumplings. The elderly lady fills a new paper cup full to the brim and gives it to JiYong and fills another one for SeungHyun. She also gave them both a whole dumpling.

     They now moved to another isle and load the trolley with a canned beans and ham.

     ‘Yah. _JiYong-ah_ ’ SeungHyun can only give an empty laugh when JiYong points to another free sample counter. The lady at this table was very nice as well because she gives JiYong a whole banana instead of the slices she already puts on the table.

     ‘It felt like I’m shopping with a toddler’ sigh SeungHyun, but he lets JiYong feeds him half a banana.

     ‘Can I get some dried squid?’ JiYong shakes SeungHyun’s arm.

     ‘Sure’ said SeungHyun distractedly while comparing two different brands of red pepper paste. When he finally made his choice he realised JiYong had been gone for quite a while. He decides to look for him.

     ‘Stop eating already’ groans SeungHyun he spotted JiYong at another free sample stall.

     ‘Last one’ says JiYong and happily receives a big slice of croissant from the smiling lady. SeungHyun takes one when the lady hands him a slice on a toothpick as well.

     ‘Okay?’ asks SeungHyun when they finished.

     ‘Is there any more tasting corners, Noona?’

     ‘Don’t answer that’ SeungHyun pleads to the lady who laughs. ‘We have a train home to catch’

     ‘We actually lived around the corner from here’ says JiYong that SeungHyun had to grab his wrist and drags him to the check-out counter.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong was practically skipping on their way back to the hotel. They were delayed a few minutes to stop by a convenience store because JiYong said he wants to eat ice-cream and some purple slushie.

     ‘I love grocery shopping!’ he slips his hand around SeungHyun’s arm. ‘Isn’t it fun, Hyung?’

     SeungHyun chuckles. ‘Are you mocking me?’

     ‘That’s the best thing about going grocery shopping in a supermarket’ JiYong spreads his hand in a rainbow pattern. ‘Free samples’

     ‘How did you get them to give you bigger pieces anyway?’

     JiYong lifts his shoulder. ‘I don’t know. Maybe I have one of those faces’

     He gives JiYong a quick sweep of gaze. He remembers the first time he ever met JiYong. How he ended up feeding him supper when he saw how skinny JiYong is.

     ‘Yeah’ SeungHyun agrees. ‘I guess so’

     JiYong offers him the slushie and SeungHyun takes a sip.

     ‘What flavour was that supposed to be?’ SeungHyun winced at the sharp icy feeling on the roof of his mouth.

     ‘I don’t know’ says JiYong. ‘It’s purple so I’m guessing, grapes?’

     JiYong offers him the slushie again and SeungHyun takes another sip.

     ‘Oh!’ SeungHyun exclaimes. ‘You drank from that straw’

     ‘Yes. So?’

     ‘I drank from that straw’

     JiYong looks at him blankly. ‘What’s your point?’

     ‘Does that mean we’ve kissed?’

     ‘You are so - _childish_!’ JiYong pushes him playfully. They both laugh.

     SeungHyun throws himself on the bed as soon as they got back to the hotel penthouse. The concierges were giving him longing glances again today when he asked for cooking equipment to be sent up. He was getting very tired of it. It has been tiring since day one.

     ‘SeungHyun Oppa!’ calls JiYong.

     ‘What?’ SeungHyun automatically calls back without realising. He sighs. ‘I can’t believe I just said that’

     JiYong looks at him from the bedroom entrance. ‘The cooking stuff is here’

     SeungHyun stretches. ‘Okay. Start without me, JiYong-ah. I’ll join you in a bit’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong looks through the shopping bags. SeungHyun does buy quite a lot. He wonders what the guy wants for dinner. Everything looks so random. In the end, JiYong settles for spicy braised chicken and kimchi fried rice, and put everything else in the fridge.

     He cooks by himself, seeing as SeungHyun had dozed off. In the middle of microwaving the instant rice, JiYong starts to falter a little, wondering if SeungHyun still wants to eat dinner. But he trudges on anyway. JiYong stirred the braised chicken and decides that it’s cooked perfectly, and went into the pantry to get the dinnerware.

     ‘Oh my God!’ shrieks JiYong when he sees SeungHyun standing over the simmering pot. SeungHyun jumps at the sound of his cry. JiYong breathes heavily, one hand clutching his chest. ‘Oh God! You startled me. I thought you were asleep’

     ‘Yeah’ says SeungHyun apologetically. ‘Do you need any help?’

     JiYong hands him two bowls before disappearing into the pantry again. ‘Put the rice in here’

     SeungHyun tries a spoonful.

     ‘How was it?’ says JiYong.

     Not saying anything, SeungHyun feeds him a spoonful. He almost laughed when even JiYong looks surprised at the taste.

     ‘It’s delicious’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘How is that possible?’ JiYong tries another spoonful. ‘It’s just kimchi, dried squid and potatoes in there’

     ‘You’ve never cooked this before?’

     ‘This is my first time cooking this. Usually it’s just egg fried rice’

     ‘It’s delicious’ says SeungHyun again. ‘Come on, let’s eat’

 

~     ~     ~

 

 ‘JiYong-ah’ says SeungHyun as they both get ready for bed. ‘I have these invitations to social events coming up’

     ‘Is it out of town?’

     ‘No. Just Seoul’

     ‘Okay… So?’ prompts JiYong.

     ‘I’m supposed to bring a guest with me, so I’m thinking of inviting you’

     ‘As your _date_?’ says JiYong incredulously.

     SeungHyun regards him for a moment. ‘I believe they called it plus one nowadays’

     ‘Oh…’ JiYong looks away, embarrassed.

     ‘You’re coming with me, is that okay?’

     ‘Social events?’ confirms JiYong.

     ‘Yes’

     ‘B-But events like that requires formal wears isn’t it?’ JiYong frowns. ‘Like suits and tuxedos?’

     They stared at each other for a while before looking away, both red in the face from embarrassment. SeungHyun, from realising that JiYong had no suits; and JiYong, from having none.

     ‘Right’ says SeungHyun trying to cover up the awkwardness. ‘I -er- You should -er-‘

     Silence.

     ‘Well, we’re going to have to get you a suit then’ SeungHyun finally takes control of the situation. ‘You’re going to shop for suits tomorrow. Okay?’

     ‘Okay’ shrugs JiYong.

     ‘Okay’ SeungHyun switches off the lights and a light creak sound follows as they both settle in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also contains actual dialogue from the movie. The conversation between JiYong and the salesperson, and the conversation between JiYong and SeungRi on the street.
> 
> If you have seen Bigbang’s parody of Family Outing and 2 Days 1 Night, then you will recognise the scene between TaeYang and SeungRi at the restaurant later in this chapter.
> 
> Sorry it took me a while to update this chapter. Some parts are proven difficult to figure out

‘Wake up, it’s time to shop!’ SeungHyun’s voice resonates dully against JiYong’s skull.

     ‘Shop for what?’ JiYong mumbles sleepily.

     SeungHyun helps JiYong into a sitting position and hands him a cup of coffee.

     ‘Shop for suits, remember? We talked about it last night’

     JiYong squints at SeungHyun and sees that he’s already wearing one, which means he’s about to go to work.

     ‘If you had any problem with using this card, just have them call me’ SeungHyun hands him a black-and-blue debit card.

     JiYong runs his hand over the matte surface.

     ‘I thought you were joking’ confessed JiYong.

     ‘About the social events?’

     ‘About the suit shopping’ JiYong frowns. ‘Do you know how much a suit costs? Over $1,000’

     But SeungHyun was looking at him like he didn’t understand what could be the problem.

     ‘It’s supposed to cost that much, JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun pats his head. ‘I want you to buy suits do you hear me? Now, I need you to wake up’

     ‘I _am_ awake’

     ‘I mean, more than you are now’ says SeungHyun. ‘I’m about to teach you the difference between a suit and a tuxedo’

     ‘I already know the difference’

     ‘Okay then. Tell me’

     JiYong stares at what SeungHyun was wearing for the longest time and found himself focusing on the body that’s wearing it instead, and felt suddenly turned on. He glances at SeungHyun’s waiting face.

     ‘You have no idea, do you?’ SeungHyun tries to guess his silence.

     ‘No. No’ says JiYong hastily. ‘Give me a moment, will you? I’m half-awake right now’

     JiYong gathers himself together and focus again on the suit that SeungHyun was wearing.

     ‘Suits are worn with neckties. Tuxedos are worn with bowties’ JiYong begins. ‘The difference between suits and tuxedos is in their lapels. Suit lapels is made out of the same material as the jacket and tuxedo lapels is made out of the same materials as the linings’

     ‘Good job!’ praises SeungHyun, although JiYong can detect a slight amazement in his tone. ‘Remember, the width of the necktie should match the width of the suit’s lapel. No black suits, it’s for funeral. Grey or charcoal is okay, _okay_?’

     JiYong nods.

     ‘Here, take this too’ SeungHyun puts a handful of cash in his palm.

     JiYong confusedly hands him back the card. SeungHyun chuckles.

     ‘Take the card too’ SeungHyun pushes JiYong’s bang back. JiYong closes his eyes at the touch. ‘Come here’ says SeungHyun, and JiYong feels him tenderly pulling him into a hug.

     This unexpected sudden hug is a pleasant surprise for JiYong who buries his face into SeungHyun’s shoulder. He breathes in the warm and musky scent of SeungHyun and feels himself relax. There’s something about SeungHyun that makes JiYong feels safe and reassured. He puts his arms around SeungHyun’s waist unknowingly and moves in closer.

      SeungHyun kisses his ear and the leave a trail of light kisses along JiYong’s jawline, then down to his neck. When SeungHyun nibbles his skin playfully, a soft whispery moan comes from JiYong’s throat and made SeungHyun pulls himself together.

     ‘I shouldn’t…’ he whispers. His deep voice seems to vibrate down JiYong’s spine.

     ‘Okay…’ JiYong whispers too.

     Oh gosh, thought JiYong. Why does he have to whisper like that?

     ‘I already took a shower…’ SeungHyun whispers again.

     ‘Mmm-hmm…’

     ‘I might wrinkle my suit…’

     ‘It _is_ a nice suit’ JiYong runs his hand along his jacket. ‘Or you could just take it off’

     ‘I’ll be late for my meeting…’

     Their eyes meet. JiYong knew SeungHyun was having the same thought. What happens next is a blur full of bliss.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun practically slams himself as he leans his back in the backseat of his car.

     ‘Am I late?’

     ‘No, Sir’ says Han YoonChan. ‘We can make it to Incheon for your meeting in time’

     ‘Thank you’ sighs SeungHyun. ‘Drive safely though’

     He stares outside the window. He said what to JiYong? He shouldn’t? He already had shower? He’s already wearing a suit? He’ll be late for his meeting? That’s why he can’t have sex with him?

     But they ended up having sex anyway.

     _Twice._

 

The bedroom floor was littered with clothes that they hastily took off from each other. SeungHyun had given up his plan of taking off his suit and draping it nicely so as not to wrinkle it. Not when JiYong was naked, hard and ready, and waiting for him.

     JiYong gave a loud moan as they both splinters into an earth-shattering orgasm and pants underneath him.

     ‘That was -’ SeungHyun didn’t finish his sentence, but hoped JiYong gets the meaning all the same.

     ‘Yeah…’

     JiYong was looking at him with such lusty eyes that SeungHyun felt himself turned on for the second time. From the look on JiYong’s face, he felt it too.

     ‘You’re getting hard again’ JiYong puffed.

     ‘Because you were looking at me with those eyes’ SeungHyun bit his lower lip. ‘Should we do it again?’

     ‘The mood haven’t passed isn’t it?’ said JiYong invitingly.

     SeungHyun translated it as: Why do you even ask?

     He leaned down, kissed JiYong on the neck and began again.

 

     Now he is an hour late from when he was supposed to leave for Incheon.

     _JiYong_ , he thought. _Why?_ _Why_ does he have to -?

     When JiYong closes his eyes as he combs his bangs back, he was overwhelmed by how _adorable_ JiYong looks. He felt that he just _had_ to hug him. Otherwise -

     Well, it doesn’t matter isn’t it? SeungHyun thought as he places a hand over his chest and feels his own heart beating fast when he remembers this morning. The bigger picture was that we got carried away…

     ‘Are you okay, Sir?’

     ‘Mmm…?’

     ‘You look flushed’ Han YoonChan chuckles.

     ‘I - I work out this morning’ SeungHyun remembers JiYong’s words in the gym from yesterday.

     ‘Ah…’ nods Han YoonChan. ‘Is that why you’re late?’

     ‘Yes. I got carried away’ SeungHyun almost smiled at his own words. He got carried away so much that he actually limped to the bathroom afterwards for a quick shower.

     ‘What kind of work out?’

     ‘Just -uh- cardio activities’ now SeungHyun actually smiles. ‘You know push-ups and -er- planking. That sort of work out’

     ‘Maybe I should try it sometimes’

     ‘Yes’ SeungHyun thinking if he could ever get over this somehow pleasant exhilarating emotion he’s feeling. ‘You should’

 

~     ~     ~

 

The World Department Store Hotel doorman had told JiYong that the best place to buy suits, good stuff is at Gangnam. JiYong walks carefully as he passed each store. He looks through a window of a clothes store and enters. He looks around at the hangered suits.

     ‘May I help you?’ the salesman approaches him.

     ‘Well, I’m just checking things out’ JiYong surveys the store.

     ‘Are you looking for something in particular?’

     ‘No. Well. Yeah. Something conservative’

     ‘ _Yes_ ’ says the salesperson in a slow patronizing tone that JiYong completely missed.

     ‘You got nice stuff’ JiYong gestures at a mannequin.

     ‘Thank you’

     JiYong touches the sleeve. ‘How much is this?’

     ‘I don’t think this will fit you’

     JiYong were taken by surprise at the tone of voice the salesman used. ‘Well. I don’t ask if it would fit. I asked how much it was’

     ‘How much is this MaRi?’ the salesman asked his partner loudly over his shoulder while not taking his eyes off JiYong.

     ‘It’s very expensive’ says a woman who joins him.

     ‘It’s very expensive’ repeats the salesman.

     ‘Look I got money to spend in here’ said JiYong defensively.

     ‘I don’t think we got anything for you’ said the salesman. ‘You’re obviously in the wrong place. Please leave’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘We’re thinking of buying a new lot in Gimpo’ says MinJoon quietly as they make their way to a conference room. ‘Father wants us to come and survey the area’

     SeungHyun suppressed his frustration upon hearing it.

     ‘It’s about 600 square metres’ says MinJoon as if that alone will make a difference.

     ‘How exciting’ says SeungHyun flatly.

     ‘It’s rather small though. I don’t know what he wants to do with it’

     ‘Mmm-hmm’

     ‘Yah!’ MinJoon taps his arm. ‘Are you waiting for a call or something?’

     As soon as MinJoon mentions it, SeungHyun realises that he keeps looking at his phone.

     ‘Are you waiting for your fiancée to call you?’ says MinJoon. ‘How is she, by the way?’

     ‘She’s as good as ever’ SeungHyun crosses his fingers behind his back. ‘Haven’t you seen her Tweets?’

     MinJoon sighs in awe. ‘Sometimes I envy you’

     What’s to envy about an arranged marriage? SeungHyun looks at MinJoon, silently calculating who the lucky one between the two of them is.

     ‘Then you should get engage to your childhood friend too’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘Yah!’ MinJoon scowls at him, his face reddening. ‘Don’t you even mention her!’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong trudges, trying to make out what kind of emotion is he feeling right now. He couldn’t figure out if he’s feeling more angry than embarrassed or the other way around. He catches the reflection of himself in the glass window of a traditional oriental medicine store and wonders if it’s because of how he look or what he wore.

     ‘GD Hyung’ calls a voice from behind.

     JiYong turns around and found SeungRi dressed smartly in a school uniform dark blue blazer and backpack smiling happily at him.

     ‘SeungRi-ya’ JiYong smiled with relief at a familiar face.

     SeungRi runs up to JiYong and throws his arms around him. ‘What are you doing here?’

     JiYong tries to delay an answer. ‘What are _you_ doing here?’

     ‘I just got back from school’ SeungRi points at a general direction of the building. ‘It’s right over there. Are you okay Hyung? You look upset’

     JiYong tried to think of a way to explain to SeungRi calmly, but in the end he exploded in suppressed bitterness.

       ‘I tried to go get a suit down the street today and the salesperson there won’t help me’ JiYong pulls out a crumpled wad of cash from his pocket and puts it in SeungRi’s hand. SeungRi jumps back in surprise at the amount and looks around nervously. ‘And I have all these money now and no suit. Not that I expect you to help me, but I _have_ all of this, okay. I have to buy a suit for a party next week and nobody will help me’

     JiYong finishes with a slightly choked voice, as he tried to hold in his tears. SeungRi hands him a tissue and his money back.

     ‘Oh man!’ says JiYong when SeungRi took out his phone. ‘You’re calling TaeYang. Tell him I said hi!’

     ‘Men’s clothing?’ says SeungRi into the phone. ‘Lee WooJae please’

     JiYong blows his nose into the tissue SeungRi gave him and tries to pretend not to notice the sympathetic look SeungRi just gave him.

     ‘Yes. WooJae Hyung. This is SeungRi’ SeungRi listens to the phone and laughs. ‘Yes. Thank you. But I’d like you to do a favour for me please. I’m bringing someone over. He’s a friend of a friend. He’s a friend of a _very special_ friend’

 

~     ~     ~

 

The developing manager is telling the board of directors about a concept apartment. SeungHyun tunes in and out of the presentation, as he was more occupied in wanting to know what JiYong is doing. He checks his phone for the hundredth time. The last text message he sent JiYong had been an hour ago and he still haven’t replied.

 

_SeungHyun:_

_JiYong-ah… Where are you?_

 

     He restarts his phone to make sure it’s not his phone that’s the problem. SeungHyun looks up to see the developing manager keeps stealing anxious glances at him.

     MinJoon notices and glances at SeungHyun. He clears his throat. ‘Why don’t we finish this slide very quickly at take a ten minute break?’

     The developing manager gives a nervous nod and continues.

     ‘Yah!’ MinJoon turns to him as everyone leaves the conference room to stretch their legs while the assistants run out on coffee errands.

     SeungHyun looks back at his cousin in a deadpan expression.

     ‘Are you okay?’

     ‘I’m fine’ SeungHyun smiles slyly.

     ‘Is it _her_?’ MinJoon gestures at his phone.

     SeungHyun slips his phone into his pants pocket as if at any moment MinJoon might strike for it.

     ‘ _Yah! Choi SeungHyun!_ ’ exclaims MinJoon in awe. ‘This is the first time I’ve seen you like this!’

     ‘Like what?’ asks SeungHyun curiously.

     MinJoon didn’t answer; he just continues to give SeungHyun a smug smile.

     ‘Like _what_?’ SeungHyun emphasises his question with a light kick to MinJoon’s chair. MinJoon’s head snaps a little to the side by the force.

     ‘In love…’ says MinJoon.

     MinJoon’s assistant hands SeungHyun his iced Americano and SeungHyun hold it in his hands, letting the condensation drips to knees.

      _In love?_

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘WooJae Hyung is the personal shopper’s head of department’ explains SeungRi while he examines himself in a floor-to-ceiling mirror. ‘He’s the only Sunbae at my school who I kept in touch with after they left’

     ‘SeungRi-ya’ a smart-suited man heads towards them with a friendly smile on his face. ‘This must be your friend?’

     ‘Hi’ JiYong shakes his hand. ‘SeungRi said you’d be nice to me’

     ‘SeungRi’s like a little brother to me. He’s very sweet’ says WooJae. ‘What are your plans?’

     ‘We’re going to a garden party’

     ‘Garden party. Well, we’re going to get you a suit then’ WooJae ushers them both to a private room. ‘Let’s get your measurements first’

     SeungRi had snuck off while WooJae was running the tape around JiYong’s body, taking measurements of his shoulder, chest, arm length, waist and legs. He only returns to the room at the same time that WooJae left with a cloth rack.

     ‘Hyung, come here’ SeungRi takes his hand and leads him somewhere. ‘Look at this’ he says excitedly.

     SeungRi picks up a pink fur hat that looked like two big mouse ears with a tiny Minnie Mouse doll sewn to one of it and puts it on.

     ‘That looks good on you’ chuckles JiYong. SeungRi puts it back on the rack. ‘Do you want it? How much is it?’

     ‘$80’ says SeungRi.

     JiYong nudges him. ‘Just take it. Hyung will pay’

     ‘No. No. It’s okay’ he smiles. ‘Hyung bought those clothes for me when we went shopping the other day in Itaewon as well, remember?’

     ‘Yah. Just take it, SeungRi-ya’ JiYong plucks it off the rack. ‘It’s okay, I’m telling you’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Want to come with me to Chuncheon this weekend?’

     SeungHyun turns to his cousin. ‘For what?’

     ‘A weekend trip, of course!’ MinJoon looks at him as if he’s a moron.

     ‘And what do we do when we get there exactly?’

     ‘Hang out with some girls, have fun, loosen up, take the edge off’ MinJoon says this quickly as if he’s rapping.

     SeungHyun turns back to his phone checking for emails.

     ‘Chuncheon is popular for its water sport, you know’

     ‘I know’ SeungHyun looks up.

     MinJoon nudges his foot with his. ‘Hey’

     ‘I’m not interested in hanging out with some girls’

     ‘Look. I don’t know how much you love your fiancée, but it’s not like I’m going to tell her about it or anything’

     SeungHyun laughs. ‘Do you think she’s interested whether I’m loyal to her or not?’

     ‘So, what’s the problem?’

     JiYong suddenly pops in his head.

     ‘I might get sunburn’ says SeungHyun after a while.

     ‘Geez’ says MinJoon. ‘You’re such a snow prince’

     ‘Besides, I don’t like things touching me’ says SeungHyun with a shiver, as if he’s feeling something crawling up his skin as he speaks.

     ‘How about if girls touches you?’ MinJoon tries to catch his eyes. ‘Would you hate it too?’

     JiYong pops into his head again.

     ‘Gosh, MinJoon-ah’ says SeungHyun. He then chuckles. ‘I’m not interested. Why are you keep pushing the subject?’

     ‘Good things should be shared’ MinJoon smiles with light up eyes.

     ‘Idiot’ SeungHyun smiles back.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungRi tilts his head back while JiYong helps him fasten the pom pom string of his pink hat under his chin in the shape of a butterfly.

     ‘I think we agreed on a suit then?’ says WooJae.

     ‘Yes. I think I’ll take it’

     ‘Is there anything else I can help you with, JiYong-sshi? SeungRi-ya?’

     ‘Hyung’ SeungRi turns to him. ‘Are you in a hurry to go back?’

     ‘Not really’

     ‘Then, WooJae Hyung, can you let us play around a little bit?’ SeungRi’s face lights up.

     ‘I can only give you an hour and a half, SeungRi-ya’ says Lee WooJae gently as if talking to his five-year old baby brother. ‘I got an appointment at 1pm’

     ‘Wait here alright’ says SeungRi to JiYong. He bounces out of the room happily.

     ‘Cute little fellow, that SeungRi’ smiles Lee WooJae.

     JiYong smile back. ‘I know. He saved my life today by bringing me to you’

     SeungRi returns a few minutes later with his hands full of bright coloured clothes. When he hangs it up on the clothes rack, JiYong realised that they’re actually suits.

     ‘You have got to be kidding me’ says JiYong when he examines each suits.

     ‘You have such fair skin, Hyung. I think these will suit you’ SeungRi picks out one from the rack.

     ‘That looks like someone’s sofa’ JiYong cringes at the sight of the last suit in the row.

     ‘Where?’ asks Lee WooJae. He comes closer and had a laughing fit when he sees the suit JiYong meant. ‘More like someone’s wallpaper’

     SeungRi practically shoved him into the fitting room with a pastel pink suit and JiYong reluctantly tries it on just to humour him. When he pulls the curtain back, both SeungRi and WooJae gasps in admiration, and JiYong can’t blame them. For some reason, the pink suit looks good on him. WooJae ask him to give a pose and SeungRi takes his photo. JiYong tries each suit SeungRi picks out for him, giving him a pose while SeungRi takes photos of him like an excited fan boy.

     ‘Cream of the crop’ says WooJae as he hands JiYong the suit the dreaded last suit.

     JiYong exhales deeply. He meets SeungRi expectant eyes. ‘Here goes’

 

~     ~     ~

 

_SeungHyun:_

_You’re not serious about the roses are you?_

 

After about three to four hours without news, JiYong attacks his phone with picture messages. SeungHyun studies the pictures that JiYong had sent him. Every suit that JiYong was wearing in those photos looked like it had come out of a box of crayons. He wonders how someone could look good in such bright coloured suits. That was until the last photo JiYong sent him where he was wearing a suit with pink English roses vintage print. JiYong looks good even in such ridiculous pattern suit.

 

_JiYong:_

_It would suit the garden party well, don’t you think?_

 

     SeungHyun can’t stop looking at the photos. He keeps scrolling each one of them back and forth, zooming in and out. He receives a text message from the bank saying a purchase had been made with his debit card at a clothes store in Gangnam for $3,167. It was a detailed description: a leather shoes, dress socks, a necktie, dress shirt, a belt and a set of suit. But he could not care less about the list at the moment. Not even suspicious when the list includes a pink Minnie Mouse winter hat for children.

 

_SeungHyun:_

_What did you buy? It’s not that rose suit is it?_

 

_JiYong:_

_I’m not telling you…_

    

     SeungHyun smiles. How cute... Kind of childish, he thought, but cute.

     He goes back to the pictures, smiling quite unknowingly because he had more pictures of JiYong on his phone now.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘TaeYang Hyung’s near’ said SeungRi happily.

     JiYong’s mood improved slightly at SeungRi’s rescue that he decides to treat him to an early dinner and told him to invite TaeYang to join.

     ‘SeungRi-ya’ says JiYong ‘I want to say thanks’

     SeungRi flushes with pleasure. ‘That’s the tenth time you said thanks’

     ‘And I meant every word’

     The cubicle door opens and TaeYang peeks inside. ‘What are you wearing, SeungRi-ya?’

     SeungRi automatically touches the pink furry hat on his head. ‘GD Hyung bought it for me’

     ‘Aren’t you hot?’ says JiYong as he realises that SeungRi had been wearing it for a while now.

     ‘Sacrifices had to be done if you want to look fashionable, even if it hurts’ says SeungRi.

     ‘You’re doing it to be cute aren’t you?’ says TaeYang, taking a place to seat beside SeungRi ‘You want people to think you’re cute’

     SeungRi puts his hands on either side of his cheeks, making a V sign. His wide, toothy smile soon turns to pouting lips that blows kisses into the air.

     TaeYang groans and collapse to the floor, overcomes with affection for SeungRi. ‘Oh. There he goes again!’

     ‘I’m inviting another person over’ announce JiYong. He exchanges looks with TaeYang. ‘You’re finally going to meet him’

 

~     ~     ~

 

_JiYong:_

_There’s a chicken rib place a few doors away from the World Department Store building. I’m there with TaeYang and my other friend._

 

_SeungHyun:_

_How should I know which one?_

 

_JiYong:_

_You’ll find it. It’s the only chicken rib place in the area._

 

‘Han YoonChan-sshi’ says SeungHyun. ‘Do you know a chicken rib place near the hotel?’

     ‘There’s only one chicken rib place, Sir’ says Han YoonChan, which confirms JiYong’s words.

     ‘Drop me off there, thank you’ says SeungHyun. ‘I’m meeting someone’

     SeungHyun went inside the chicken rib place after saying goodnight to Han YoonChan. He looks around the busy restaurant, trying to catch a glimpse of JiYong.

     ‘Hyung!’ JiYong throws his arms around his waist from behind.

     ‘Where did you come from?’

     ‘Over there’ JiYong points to a narrow staircase near the entrance that SeungHyun had not noticed before. ‘Do you mind if I had my friends along?’

     ‘JiYong-ah’ says SeungHyun, following JiYong up the stairs. ‘I should be asking you that question. Do your friends mind I came along?’

     ‘I invited _them_ after all’ JiYong heads to a private room. ‘It’s up to me who my guests is’

     When SeungHyun enters the room after taking off his shoes, there are two other people there, which is obvious from JiYong’s heads up text. One of them is wearing a school uniform, SeungHyun realises. He can’t be TaeYang is he?

     ‘This is TaeYang, my roommate’ JiYong gestures to the non-school-uniform-wearing person. ‘This is SeungRi’

     ‘Nice to meet you’ SeungHyun extends his arms for a handshake.

     ‘Nice to meet you too’ says TaeYang.

     TaeYang. So this is TaeYang? Sure JiYong had mentioned him a few times in snippets of conversation, but somehow he got into his head that TaeYang is - _ugly_. It turns out that he’s much better looking than he gives him credit for.

     ‘Nice to meet you’ says the school boy enthusiastically. ‘I’m SeungRi’

     Gosh, SeungHyun thought as he shakes his hand and sits down. What is with all their names? There’s JiYong with his G-Dragon nickname. There’s TaeYang, meaning the sun. Then there’s this young person, SeungRi, meaning victory.

     Surely the name SeungHyun means something too? He makes a mental reminder to check later.

     ‘SeungRi is a design student at Seoul’s Art Academy’ JiYong says.

     ‘I helped my JiYongie Hyung today’ SeungRi smiles proudly.

     _My JiYongie Hyung_? Is he JiYong’s little brother? Thought SeungHyun. Kwon SeungRi… That doesn’t sound right.

     He looks at how soft JiYong’s eyes had gone as he smiles at SeungRi, and suddenly wishes JiYong would look at him that way too.

     Someday…

     ‘Who are you?’ SeungRi smiles innocently at him.

     ‘S-SeungRi-ya’ there’s a subtle edge to TaeYang’s tone, but it seems as though SeungRi was the only person unaffected. ‘You can’t just _ask_ people who they are’

     ‘I’m JiYong Hyung’s friend’ SeungHyun answers easily.

     Just then their order of chicken ribs arrived. In the middle of the distraction of the restaurant owner putting the steaming pan over the hot coal, JiYong pats SeungHyun’s lap and mouthed thank you.

 

~     ~     ~

 

If his heart was about to drop to his feet when SeungRi asked SeungHyun who he was, JiYong can’t imagine what it must have been like for TaeYang. JiYong glanced at him a few times, and TaeYang’s face was pale and his hand shook a little. Thankfully as dinner progresses, some colour returns to TaeYang’s face.

     When it was time to pay, SeungHyun immediately puts his card in the bill holder before JiYong can even take his wallet out.

     ‘Thank you for the meal’ SeungRi chants, and the other three echoes it awkwardly to one another.

     ‘You should probably be off then?’ TaeYang subtly suggests to SeungRi.

     SeungRi checks the time on his phone and gasps. ‘Yes. I think I should go home’

     ‘Hyung will take you’ says TaeYang.

     ‘Are you walking me home?’ SeungRi beams at him brightly.

     ‘Yeah. Come on’ TaeYang and SeungRi get to their feet and JiYong and SeungHyun follows. ‘Thank you for the meal. JiYong-ah, I’ll see you when you get home’

     ‘Bye, GD Hyung!’ SeungRi hugs him.

     ‘Take care, SeungRi-ya’ JiYong pats his back. ‘Thank you for your help today’

     SeungRi is so cheerful that JiYong feels his eyes stings with tears. SeungRi had been raised preciously by his parents, he had no idea the real world really looks like. Again, he was visited by the desire to wrap SeungRi in blanket and feed him warm soup.

     After they were given the receipt, JiYong and SeungHyun walks back to the hotel slowly and in silence.

     JiYong clears his throat. ‘Thank you about what you did back there’

     ‘It’s just dinner, JiYong-ah’

     ‘Thank you for paying our dinner’ JiYong adjusts the suit bag over his shoulder slightly. The glossy paper carrier containing his new shoes and other formal suit essentials bounces a few times against his legs. ‘But that’s not what I meant. Thank you for not telling SeungRi about us’

     ‘You’re welcome’ says SeungHyun gently.

     ‘He doesn’t know about TaeYang and I’ says JiYong. ‘He thought we worked at a convenient store somewhere. We don’t want to ruin the picture he had on his head about how wonderful adulthood is like’

     ‘I understand’ says SeungHyun when they were nearly at the hotel front door. There was a moment of silence. ‘I think I deserve a kiss, don’t you?’

     JiYong gives him a look. ‘Nice try’ he says flatly.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Show me the suit’ says SeungHyun as soon as they enter the Penthouse Suite.

     ‘No’ there’s a rustling sound of vinyl as JiYong wraps his arms around the suit bag protectively.

     ‘You told me I can find out later’ SeungHyun looks at JiYong amusingly.

     ‘Who says _right now_ is the _later_ part?’ JiYong gives him a slight frown.

     ‘It’s _not_?’ says SeungHyun in a mock realisation that JiYong always does to him.

     ‘ _No_ ’ JiYong answers in an annoying sing-song voice, to match SeungHyun.

     They both laugh.

     SeungHyun watches as JiYong stands on his tiptoes to hang the suit bag in the closet. It took JiYong a few tries that SeungHyun almost rushed forward to help. JiYong sighs with satisfaction when he successfully hooks the hanger to the steel bar.

     ‘You can’t touch this’ he shoots SeungHyun a stern glare.

     ‘Fine’ SeungHyun chuckles. ‘Keep your surprise’

     ‘I mean it’ JiYong repeats. ‘SeungHyun Hyung. I’ll show it to you on Monday’

     ‘Okay’ SeungHyun almost laughs. ‘I’ll see it on Monday’

     JiYong hands him his card and the accompanying receipt.

     ‘Aren’t you going to shower?’ says SeungHyun as JiYong crawls into bed and lies down.

     ‘Hyung can go first’ says JiYong with a yawn. He stretches. ‘I had a long day today’

     SeungHyun thought about his day, filled with meetings and an impromptu site visit. ‘Me too’ SeungHyun yawns.

     SeungHyun was about to ask him what else did he do today. When he turns around, JiYong is already asleep.

 

~     ~     ~

 

When JiYong opens his eyes, he found SeungHyun next to him a spread of smile on his face as he watch JiYong sleep.

     ‘What are you doing?’ JiYong stretches.

     ‘What do you mean _what am I doing_?’ says SeungHyun as if it’s blatantly obvious. ‘I _always_ watch you sleep’

     JiYong turns to him. He’s still wearing his full suit. Didn’t he take off his jacket when they return to the hotel though? Did SeungHyun go somewhere while he sleeps?

     ‘Don’t tell me you didn’t _know_ ’ SeungHyun slowly closes his hand around JiYong’s wrist.

     ‘I didn’t’

     SeungHyun climbs on top of him. Maybe he had gotten used to SeungHyun’s weight by now because JiYong didn’t feel anything. He’s wearing a dark grey suit, JiYong notices. But didn’t he wear a lighter shade than this? Did he change suit?

     ‘What are you thinking?’ SeungHyun whispers.

     Just as JiYong was about to answer, he realises that SeungHyun is pinning both his wrist on his side.

     ‘You know, I can kiss you like this’

     JiYong gulps nervously. ‘ _Don’t_ ’

     ‘Nothing’s stopping me’ SeungHyun nibbles his earlobes. JiYong gasps and squirms underneath him. ‘Not when I hold you like this’

     ‘ _No_ ’ the word came out in a whisper rather than in a stern tone JiYong meant to say it in.

     ‘I should have done this, a long time ago’

     SeungHyun stare into his eyes for the longest time. JiYong’s heartbeat quickens. The opposing voice in his head gets pushed behind as a louder voice screaming bloody ‘ _Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!_ ’ threatens to dominate his senses.

     This is it. SeungHyun is leaning down, his mouth slightly opened, his lips moist. He’s about to kiss him. They’re about to kiss. JiYong’s heart is beating outside his chest, as if trying to share the news. He can’t tell if he’s more excited or anxious about this. He finds himself unable to breathe.

     He gasps for breath.

     He sits up and coughs.

     ‘ _JiYong-ah_ ’ SeungHyun rubs his back.

     He coughs hysterically, his lungs desperate for oxygen. He looks at SeungHyun with watery eyes and realises that it wasn’t _this_ SeungHyun who tried to kiss him. It was only a dream.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun hands JiYong a bottle of chilled water and watches a JiYong gulps it down gratefully.

     ‘Careful’ warns SeungHyun tenderly. ‘You might choke’

     ‘Thank you’ JiYong screws the cap back in the bottle.

     ‘Are you okay?’

     JiYong looks at him, his eyes still red. He then looks away, hugging his knees to his chest. ‘It’s just a dream’ he says in a low voice.

     ‘You had a nightmare?’ SeungHyun rubs his back up and down soothingly.

     JiYong plays with his toenails. ‘It’s a dream’ he answers very much later.

     ‘Was it a good dream?’

     JiYong focuses on his toenails. ‘I think so’

     ‘Maybe it might come true’ SeungHyun says encouragingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

     JiYong glances at him very quickly, but he didn’t answer.

     ‘Would you like to go shower first?’

     ‘Why haven’t you showered anyway?’ says JiYong.

     SeungHyun shows him his phone. ‘I was reading emails’

     ‘The whole time I was asleep?’

     ‘Yes’ he pats his side of the bed. ‘Right here, next to you’ SeungHyun watches as JiYong’s face suddenly tinted pink.

     SeungHyun takes his turn after JiYong was done with his shower. When he finishes, he finds JiYong had fallen back to sleep, wearing only the bathrobe and had the towel still wrapped around his wet hair.

      _Goodnight, JiYong-ah_ , he bids in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming. Let me know if I'm doing a good job... From the bottom of my heart, I love you fellow readers.


	7. Chapter 7

It was still dark outside when SeungHyun suddenly wakes up. He cursed quietly when he check the time on his phone and found out that it’s only 4.17am. He had a dream - about JiYong and TaeYang, that roommate of his. That’s what woke him up. In his dream, they were at last night’s restaurant, just the three of them. JiYong and TaeYang ate chicken ribs in a love-shot style before leaning towards each other and kissed on the mouth. SeungHyun remembered feeling wronged. If JiYong had a no-kissing policy, then he should not be kissing TaeYang too. When he woke up, he’s still feeling angry. The more he thought about the dream, the angrier he becomes. He keeps turning in bed, trying to go back to sleep.

     ‘Hyung’ mumbles JiYong from next to him.

     SeungHyun freezes. ‘Did I wake you?’

     JiYong peels the towel around his head and slips it to the floor, not saying anything. Which means that SeungHyun did woke him up, but JiYong didn’t know how to tell him without sounding rude.

     ‘Are you asleep?’ SeungHyun whispers after a length of time had passed.

     ‘Not anymore’ says JiYong in a normal voice.

     ‘Sorry’

     SeungHyun felt JiYong’s hand feeling up his arms and smiles to himself.

     ‘Are you going to work again?’ says JiYong.

     ‘The company doesn’t work on weekends’

     ‘Do you have any plans for today then?’

     ‘Not really. I usually just stayed at home and read on weekends’

     ‘I’m so jealous’ says JiYong flatly.

     SeungHyun laughs. ‘What did you do for fun then?’

     There’s a silence.

     ‘There’s this one time’ JiYong begins. ‘TaeYang and I rode the train to Busan. The train would stop at the bigger stations for six minutes. Or was it three? I can’t remember. At each stop TaeYang and I would run to the platform snack bar to buy food and return to the train hurriedly’

     There’s that name again, thought SeungHyun. _TaeYang_.

     ‘You were playing a game?’

     ‘Yes’ there’s a smile in JiYong’s voice and it made SeungHyun wonder if it’s because of the memory itself or TaeYang, the person he was with.

     ‘What if you missed the train?’

     ‘The tickets cost us over a hundred dollars. That’s enough of a motivation to make it back in time’

     SeungHyun stared at the ceiling. He feels a little resentment. Though he just knew JiYong only for a few days, but listening to his adventure made SeungHyun feel left out.

     ‘I want to do it too’ he says out loud.

     ‘You want to ride the train to Busan?’

     SeungHyun thought about it for a moment. Though he feels competitive, he doesn’t want to do what JiYong had already done with TaeYang. He doesn’t want to leave a room for JiYong to compare between him and his roommate.

     ‘Let’s get out of the city today’

     ‘Would you like to go to Chuncheon?’ says JiYong. ‘Water recreation is very popular there. There’s bungee jumping too’

     SeungHyun’s heart quickens as soon as Chuncheon was mentioned. His cousin will be there.

     ‘Not Chuncheon’ he says hurriedly. JiYong turns to him in surprise and SeungHyun improvise hastily. ‘I -er- I can’t swim. Large bodies of water makes me panic. Let’s -er- go too an amusement park. I have never been to an amusement park before’

     ‘We can go to the one in Wolmido’ JiYong chuckles. ‘But it opens at 10am’

     ‘Shall we go for a fun drive until then?’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘Okay. Sure’ shrugs JiYong.

     ‘We should leave early’ SeungHyun slips out of bed. ‘We can have breakfast outside. I’m kind of tired of hotel food by now’

     ‘Who are you calling then?’ says JiYong when SeungHyun picks up the hotel phone.

     SeungHyun smiles and winks at him. ‘Hello. It’s Choi SeungHyun speaking. I would like someone to bring my car up as soon as possible please’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun gave an empty laugh as he starts his car. Next to him, JiYong did the same. They had arrived in Seongnam-si an hour ago at 7am after driving for two hours from Seoul. They drove around town looking for place to eat, but had found no restaurant open.

     ‘That was bad!’ SeungHyun groans.

     ‘The first time both of us stepped into Seongnam, and the first breakfast we had are instant food from convenient store’ JiYong laughs.

     ‘I’m sorry’

     ‘It was funny though’ chuckles JiYong. ‘So we’re just going for a round trip right?’

     ‘That’s right’ answers SeungHyun distractedly as he input Anyang into the satellite navigator. ‘We’ll be back by night time’

     ‘Hey, look who just learnt how to use the navi’

     ‘You just noticed? How do you think we got here from Seoul?’ SeungHyun drives away. ‘Han YoonChan-sshi have been teaching me’

     ‘Who’s that?’ JiYong puts on his seatbelt.

     ‘He’s the hotel chauffeur I hired for work’

     ‘Wow’ says JiYong flatly as if implying something.

     ‘It took me quite a while to master this GPS thingy’ SeungHyun drives away.

     JiYong tears the plastic wrappings of a chocolate bar. A moment later, he exclaims in astonishment.

     ‘What?’ SeungHyun glances at him.

     ‘This is a weird chocolate bar’ says JiYong. ‘I think they put popping candy into it’

     ‘Let me try some’ says SeungHyun. JiYong gives him the whole bar. ‘No. Snap some off for me. I’m driving’

     SeungHyun heard a soft snap and JiYong pops a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He grabs JiYong’s wrist and sucks the chocolate on his thumb and finger.

     ‘I can’t believe you just did that’ JiYong grumbles.

     SeungHyun pretends not to hear him. When he steals a glance, JiYong was blushing. A red flush is evident all the way up to his hairline where SeungHyun had, once again, tied JiYong’s bang into a knot this morning.

     ‘I think they did added popping candy in the chocolate’ agrees SeungHyun. There were tiny popping sounds echoing in his mouth.

     ‘Right? Right?’ says JiYong animatedly. ‘Would you like more?’

     ‘Where did you get this?’ says SeungHyun through a mouthful of chocolates.

     ‘Your hotel room pantry’

     SeungHyun almost cringes at what JiYong had said. It tugged him back down to earth. He had found himself feeling so comfortable with him that he almost forgot who JiYong is.

     ‘JiYong-ah’

     ‘Mmm?’

     After what he dreamt last night, he wants to know what JiYong think of him, but it sounded like an awkward question even to him.

     ‘Can you drive?’ was what he said instead.

     ‘I got my driver’s license when I was 18’ says JiYong. ‘But I think I’ve forgotten how to drive’

     SeungHyun was only half-listening because he had to stop his car at a traffic light.

     ‘Hyung’ Jiyong nudges him.

     ‘Yes?’

     ‘Are you tired?’ The guilt in JiYong’s voice is noticeable.

     ‘No’ SeungHyun assures him with a smile. ‘I was just making conversation’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Guess what just arrived via delivery?’ says TaeYang in a sing song voice when he called JiYong.

     ‘Is it chicken half-and-half?’

     SeungHyun and JiYong decided to stop by a rest area to have a proper breakfast. Even though JiYong had volunteered to buy food, SeungHyun insisted that he needed to stretch his legs and had asked JiYong to find them a table instead.

     ‘ _Daeng!_ ’ says TaeYang. ‘It’s a washing machine’

     ‘ _What?_ ’ says JiYong. ‘Did they have the address wrong?’

     ‘It has your name on the recipient’s space’ says TaeYang, and JiYong imagine him straightening out a wrinkly receipt. ‘ _Master Kwon JiYong_. Ihwa-dong. Apparently this washing machine is both a washer and a dryer too’

     JiYong had flinched listening to TaeYang saying _Master_ in accompaniment of his name.

     ‘Oh well’ says JiYong lightly, trying to keep the tremor of fluster from his voice. ‘It’s free washing machine. We might as well use it’

     ‘There are also boxes of juice and instant food here’ says TaeYang. ‘Now ask me how many are there’

     JiYong chuckles. ‘How many are there?’

     ‘Enough to qualify us to join the Doomsday Preppers’

     ‘We had no space as it is!’ groans JiYong.

     ‘Is it from him, do you think?’

     ‘Who?’ JiYong feigns ignorance.

     ‘You _know_ who’ says TaeYang, and then adds in a low murmur. ‘Someone from DaeWoo, maybe’

     ‘Of course it’s him’ JiYong lights up a cigarette. ‘Only he would add the word _Master_ on my name, just to let me know it’s from him’

     ‘He’s so nice’ TaeYang says with a hint of admiration in his voice.

     JiYong frowns in disapproval. ‘Then dump SeungRi and then elope to America with him. Go get married in Vegas or something’

     ‘By the way’ TaeYang suddenly snaps into attention. ‘Are you -erm- coming home for the weekend?’

     ‘Nope. Why?’ JiYong frowns at the cigarette in his hand. At the same time, SeungHyun comes up from behind him, carefully lowering a tray of heavy bowls of bulgogi deopbab, a paper bag full of roasted dried squid and drinks in plastic cups.

     ‘I just missed you that’s all’

     ‘I missed you too’ laughs JiYong. He catches SeungHyun’s eyes in a glance as soon as he said it. Maybe it was his imagination, but SeungHyun looks uncomfortable, especially when JiYong continues. ‘I’ll see you soon. Let’s have lunch together then’

 

~     ~     ~

 

The Anyang Art Park was full of families having picnics with small screaming children. There’s a small area where they put up tents and the adults were either taking a nap, staring at their phone or busy gossiping while little children spreads out all over the park playing hide-and-seek.

     While JiYong was busy taking selfies with the weird sculptures, SeungHyun was just content with admiring it in person. Although he did indulge in some poses whenever JiYong took a photo.

     SeungHyun seemed to be familiar with the artworks although he sworn that he had never been there before. He had sent JiYong shuddering all the way to the next artwork when he told him that the ‘paper wall’ JiYong commented to be ‘a perfect spot to park your bike’ is a sculpture called “Paper Snake”.

     ‘Why would anyone called it that?’ JiYong kept brushing away the goose bumps on his arms and legs.

     ‘It’s made of paper’

     ‘But they shouldn’t name it that’ JiYong shuddered again.

     JiYong had to admit that there were very interesting sculptures in the park, but he doesn’t get the milk-crates building and the revolver building that SeungHyun had spent a long time admiring.

     Right now they are sipping on iced coffees, sitting in front of a man-made waterfall after strolling down the stream.

     ‘JiYong-ah’

     ‘Yes?’

     ‘Who were you talking to on the phone?’ When JiYong gives him a confused look, SeungHyun continues. ‘At the rest area? You were talking to someone on the phone’

     JiYong nods vigorously in recognition. ‘Oh, that!’ he says. ‘I was talking to TaeYang’

     ‘How is he?’ says SeungHyun after moments later.

     ‘He’s fine’ JiYong shakes the ice in his cup. ‘He asked me if I’m coming home today. Maybe it’s because I’ve been gone for too long or something, because he said he missed me’

     There’s a sound of excited group of voices that made both of them turn around. In the parking lot, a group of school students just got off a bus.

     ‘Have you ever looked at a group of students like that and it reminds you of your school years?’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘Sometimes’ JiYong turns his back towards them. ‘I saw a lot of them every day. The school kids in the area I lived in walks to school’

     ‘How do you go to school?’ SeungHyun smiles curiously. ‘The bus? The train?’

     ‘Bentley’

     SeungHyun stares at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. ‘On your birthday, you mean?’

     ‘School day doesn’t fall on my birthday’ JiYong laughs along. ‘What about you? How do you go to school?’

     ‘My father hired a driver’

     ‘This driver called you _Master_ too?’

     ‘Yes’ SeungHyun humbly bows his head. ‘He’s the one who taught me how to drive’

     A silence falls between them, but not an awkward one.

     SeungHyun clears his throat as a signal to start another conversation. ‘You and TaeYang seemed very friendly’

     JiYong, who was staring at the waterfall, smiles. ‘We’ve known each other for a very long time’

     ‘How?’

     ‘We went to the same school since kindergarten’ JiYong takes a final sip of his drink. ‘Then we decided to leave home together. We’re _very_ close’

     ‘What school did you go to?’

     In a perfect timing, the group of school students suddenly gives a collective screech as they raced towards the man-made waterfall. It gives JiYong an excuse to pretend not to hear SeungHyun’s question. He took the opportunity to change the subject and to his relief, SeungHyun decided that it’s time to continue their journey.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Have you been here before?’ asks SeungHyun nervously.

     They are in Wolmi Theme Park, in a waiting line for a ride called “Hyper Shoot Drop”. They had arrived an hour and a half ago and already went on the Tagada Disco, the two-storey Viking Ship and the Ferris Wheel.

     ‘I’ve never went on a shoot drop before’ JiYong bounces excitedly on the balls of his feet.

     SeungHyun gives a frightened jump at the shrieking shouts the people on the ride made when the shoot drop suddenly plummets into earth. The disco ride, although it’s his first time, was really fun once he gets how the game was played. He and JiYong managed to a shuffle dance while the ride was spinning. The Viking Ship wasn’t as scary because for SeungHyun it was just like cradling. The Ferris Wheel, although 115 metres high, moves slowly. But looking at the shoot drop, he feels suddenly weak.

     ‘Hyung’ JiYong pats his arms as the line moves up. ‘It will be over in just five seconds, I promise’

     ‘How do you know that?’ says SeungHyun in mild panic. ‘You said you never went on it before’

     ‘I’ve counted the seconds’ JiYong chuckles at him.

     They sit next to each other. SeungHyun jumps when the ride gives a bump before slowly moving upwards. It didn’t help that he was sitting next to a young lady who was an even more of a scaredy-cat than he is.

     ‘Oh my God!’ she keeps muttering, despite assurances from her boyfriend. ‘We’re going to die!’

     SeungHyun gives another jump when he feels JiYong’s hand reaching towards his.

     ‘Don’t do that!’ he shuts his eyes tightly in relief.

     ‘Hold my hand’ says JiYong encouragingly. ‘Don’t worry. You’re with me. Hyung, look far away over there! Look at the view!’

     But SeungHyun is in no mood to enjoy anything. He clasps JiYong’s hand tightly when they reached the top and despite the countdown, he’s still very surprised when they plunge. He stiffens, too shocked to even yell, but next to him, JiYong is cheering and laughing hysterically.

     ‘Yah’ he manages to say when JiYong helped him out of the chair. ‘You actually enjoyed that?’

     ‘It was fun’ JiYong pats his back in congratulatory.

     They found a picnic bench to sit on. While SeungHyun is slowly steadying himself, he watched as JiYong eats two sticks of corndogs as if nothing just happened. His phone buzzed in his pocket and MinJoon’s name is on the screen.

     ‘Where are you?’ MinJoon asks urgently as soon as he picks up.

     ‘Wolmido’

     ‘ _Wolmido?_ ’ says MinJoon in astonishment. ‘What are you doing in _Wolmido_?’

     After the Hyper Shoot Drop, SeungHyun was about to ask himself the same thing.

     ‘Anyway’ says MinJoon impatiently, as if SeungHyun had actually said something. ‘Remember _The Japan Team_? You’ve met them the other day, remember? In my office?’

     ‘Yes. My father called me right in the middle of the meeting’ SeungHyun shook his head when JiYong offers him a bite of corndog.

     ‘Well, they said they’ve found something’s wrong with the project proposal and had asked me if I can come and meet them’

     SeungHyun waits for further explanations, but none came. ‘Why are you telling me this?’

     ‘Well their flight is at 8.40 tonight’ says MinJoon as if that would answer everything.

     ‘Yeah’ says SeungHyun slowly. ‘I still don’t get why you’re calling me’

     ‘They wanted to see me, but I’m in Chuncheon right now, and I can’t just leave’

     ‘So you wanted me to come and meet with them instead?’

     ‘You’re in Wolmido already anyway’ begs MinJoon. ‘It would take more than four hours of driving from Chuncheon to Incheon airport. Can you? Please?’

     ‘I don’t know anything about that project’

     ‘Don’t be silly’ says MinJoon. ‘You’re so smart. You’ll figure it out’

     SeungHyun looks at JiYong who’s already biting into his fourth corndog.

     ‘I’ll be on the phone if you need me’ MinJoon throws in his last card and then pleads. ‘SeungHyun-ah. I’ve got a girl here’

     ‘JiYong-ah’ says SeungHyun when he hung up his phone. ‘Do you mind if we meet someone at the airport for a while?’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong perks up more than usual as soon as they drive towards the Incheon Bridge Expressway. He points somewhere in the distance. ‘Look. My family owns that tall building’

     SeungHyun gives a quick glance to where JiYong was pointing. The place Jiyong was pointing is Songdo, Incheon; dubbed as South Korea’s futuristic city. There are a few buildings so tall that it can be seen even from far away.

     ‘Which one?’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘The one that looks like popsicles’ answers JiYong.

     Curious, SeungHyung gives a quick glance again. He had passed that place a few times when they had the company meeting in their Incheon branch. Because JiYong had let slip that his father works, or used to work, in construction, SeungHyun had almost believed him too. Until he heard what JiYong said next.

     ‘And that building over there. And that building over there’ then he chuckles, almost sounds like he was really joking. ‘You know, the last time I saw that building, it was still under construction’

     The confident way JiYong had said it makes SeungHyun almost wanted to believe him. If his family does own that building, and the one over there, and the one over there, then JiYong’s family must be wealthy like his. But considering the circumstances of the way they first met that night in Yongsan and where it led to, SeungHyun decides that it was impossible for what JiYong said was true.

     He must be teasing me, concluded SeungHyun.

     SeungHyun meets up with The Japan Team at Starbucks café. When one of them mentioned that a drama is being filmed in the airport, near the departure gate, JiYong excitedly left him.

     ‘Just watch from afar’ SeungHyun had said to him. ‘And don’t stare too much’

     ‘Believe me. The last thing I need is to be seen on TV’ JiYong called back as he sauntered away.

     JiYong came back moments later. SeungHyun pats the seat next to him and JiYong sits down on the leather sofa with a lot of squeaking noise as it rubs against his clothes that The Japan Team looks up. After a while, JiYong taps him on his arm and beckons him closer to say something.

     ‘Yes?’

     JiYong cups his mouth to whisper in his ear. ‘Are you done yet? Is this going to take long?’

     ‘I think so’

     ‘I’m bored out of my mind here’

     ‘I’m sorry’ says SeungHyun. ‘We’re going through this as quickly as we can. This can’t be helped. Read a magazine or something’

     SeungHyun returns his attention towards the meeting. A few minutes later, JiYong taps on his elbow again.

     ‘Yes?’ he says kindly, for he was feeling sorry for JiYong.

     ‘I’m hungry’

     ‘What?’ SeungHyun laughs.

     ‘ _Feed me_ ’ says JiYong.

     He’s doing it for attention, SeungHyun realised. He’s doing it to be annoying. But JiYong was doing it so cutely that SeungHyun can’t help but smile.

     ‘I’m serious’ insists JiYong.

     SeungHyun reaches for his wallet and hands him the same card he had lent JiYong yesterday.

     ‘Okay?’

     JiYong looks at the card. ‘Can I fly to Jeju-do for sea urchin seaweed soup?’

     ‘Maybe some other day’ laughs SeungHyun chestily.

 

~     ~     ~

 

Somehow in his deep sleep state, JiYong realised that the car has stopped moving but the engine kept running. He looks blearily around. They were in a hilly residential area.

 

     Back at the airport, even after JiYong had eaten a full course meal, SeungHyun was still in a meeting. He had asked for the keys and returned to the car to sleep. He remembered, while half-asleep, hearing the car door opened.

     ‘JiYong?’ called SeungHyun gently. JiYong stirred. ‘You don’t have to wake up, it’s okay’

     He distinctly remembered feeling SeungHyun moved as he pulled the seatbelt over JiYong and the clicking sounds as he secured it in place. He felt SeungHyun’s gentle hands easing the car keys from his hand and SeungHyun directed the air-conditioner towards him.

 

     Right now, next to him, SeungHyun was typing something into his phone.

     ‘I was about to wake you up’ says SeungHyun, putting his phone away.

     ‘Are you meeting someone again?’ JiYong whispers hoarsely.

     ‘We’re spending the night here’

     JiYong blinks. ‘Where are we?’

     ‘Pyeongchang’ SeungHyun gestures at an impressive house that is slowly opening its garage door. He parks beside a black Land Rover and pulls on the handbrake. ‘We’re at my house’

     JiYong gets out of the car in a daze. SeungHyun holds his hand and walks him to the front door. He felt like his legs won’t move as he enters the house and SeungHyun switches on the lights. It’s open-planned and he can see the spacious kitchen, dining room and living room in one swept of gaze. Everything in the house looks modern. There are two huge stainless steel double-door refrigerators and a matching glass-door wine fridge.

     ‘This is a big house’

     ‘Thanks’ SeungHyun smiles.

     ‘I remembered seeing the same painting in my father’s office when I was little’ JiYong nods to a painting by Vincent van Gogh.

     ‘The original?’ SeungHyun regards him for a moment.

     ‘Yes’

     ‘I -erm- bought that at an auction two years ago’

     JiYong turns to him and feels his face hot. ‘Oh’ he says. ‘Er - Well, congratulations then’

     He looks around for another topic to change the subject. He spots a white and orange cat tree in the corner of the living room. ‘Where’s the cat?’

     ‘At my parents’’ SeungHyun guides him somewhere by the shoulder. ‘Come on. I will show you around’

     He shows him into a bedroom with its impressive bulky queen bed.

     ‘This is the guest room’ says SeungHyun. JiYong turns around at him in surprise.

     ‘This is the _guest room_?’ JiYong looks around. ‘I thought it was the master bedroom’

     ‘No’ laughs SeungHyun. ‘I don’t sleep here. Hyung’s room is downstairs’

     He then leads JiYong to another room.

     ‘The laundry room’ says JiYong notes the washer and dryer machine and the steam iron. It’s the size of a regular bedroom.

     At the end of the hall is a sliding glass door to a long deck. The stairs down to the master bedroom was just beyond the laundry room. The master bedroom, like any other room in the house, is enormous. It’s even bigger than the one at the penthouse suite and it made his and TaeYang’s room at home looked like a shoe closet in comparison.

     ‘Are you rich or something?’ comments JiYong.

     SeungHyun only smile in return as he switch on the air conditioner. Behind the headboard wall of the bed is a huge door less walk-in-closet.

     ‘Here’s the bathroom’ SeungHyun starts his tour again.

     ‘Wow’ says JiYong timidly, looking at the Olympic-sized bathtub. Even a Harley-Davidson can park comfortably in the shower stall, JiYong observes.

     ‘What’s there?’ JiYong points to a glass accordion door just beyond the bathroom.

     ‘It’s my study’ SeungHyun opens the door and switch on the lights.

     It has floor to ceiling bookcase, an impressive mahogany desk and a huge executive chair. Again, JiYong automatically focuses on the size of the study. Everything about this house is big. Suddenly he feels dizzy, not because of the house, but the memory of the last time he stepped into a house half this size. His parents’.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong had crept to the living room while SeungHyun is in the shower. He sat opposite the Vincent van Gogh painting, hugging his knees, trying to find comfort in the painting he remembers from his childhood memories.

 

     ‘I thought you said we’d be back by night time’ JiYong had said to him when SeungHyun hands him a maroon gingham cotton pyjamas after he showered.

     ‘I missed my home’ SeungHyun smiled. ‘Besides, I can find my way to my house from Incheon airport without the GPS’

 

     JiYong pulls his knees to his chest even tighter. Today was one of the best days for him. He had a lot of fun. But his chest feels empty. When JiYong checks his phone after shower, not long ago, he had found a text message from TaeYang. Although JiYong was glad for him, the text was a rain to his parade. It was simple and straight to the point. A series of past conversations flashed back at him and it explained why TaeYang had asked him if he would come home today.

 

_TaeYang:_

_SeungRi and I did it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the next day entirely together talking and enjoying each other’s company […]. During the night Vivian breaks her “no kissing on the mouth rule” and they end up making love for the very first time.  
> \- Pretty Woman, Wikipedia

JiYong wakes up and looks around the enormous bedroom. It’s still dark outside. For a moment, he almost forgot where he was. Just then SeungHyun comes out from the walk-in-closet fully dressed.

     ‘Are you going somewhere?’ JiYong croaks.

     ‘Oh. You’re awake?’ SeungHyun climbs onto bed and brushes the bangs from his forehead.

     ‘Are you going somewhere?’ he repeats. He blinks at SeungHyun. He was wearing a thick, black rimmed glasses. JiYong had seen a huge box of daily contact lenses on the sink top back at the hotel, but he had never seen SeungHyun wear any glasses.

     SeungHyun Hyung looks really good in it, admires JiYong.

     ‘I’m going to see the sunrise’ says SeungHyun. ‘There’s a small hiking trail down the hill’

     ‘What’s wrong with watching from here?’ JiYong gestures at the huge curtained glass window in the room and the backyard the size of three tennis courts that’s right outside.

     ‘I need the exercise’ SeungHyun still combing JiYong’s bangs back with his fingers. ‘Besides, it looks more beautiful from where I’m going. You should come with me’

     JiYong pulls up the duvet meaningfully. ‘I don’t have any clothes’

     ‘You can borrow mine then’ SeungHyun jumps from bed and went to the closet.

     ‘I don’t have any shoes’ JiYong calls.

     SeungHyun returns with a sweatshirt and sweatpants. ‘Don’t worry. You can wear your sneakers’

     ‘I think my stomach hurts’ he groans.

     ‘How does it hurt?’

     JiYong thought for a moment. He makes a pained face and coughs.

     SeungHyun laughs. ‘Why are you coughing if it’s your stomach that hurts then?’ He rubs JiYong’s belly. ‘It looks fine to me’

     ‘There’s no going out of this is it?’ JiYong puts on the sweatshirt.

     ‘When else do I get the opportunity to show the place to someone?’ SeungHyun pats JiYong’s cheek gently. ‘Now is my moment’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun parks his Land Rover and JiYong reluctantly follows him out of the car. Carefully, SeungHyun leads him up the trail. A little way up, SeungHyun turns around with his camera and starts filming.

     ‘Look at the mountain and the city!’ says JiYong, looking at the view of Pyeongchang town tinted blue in the dawn sky. He was a few steps behind SeungHyun. ‘Doesn’t it look like a picture?’

     ‘No. They will if you step out of the frame though’

     JiYong looks at him ‘Do I need to step out?’

     ‘Yes’ SeungHyun records JiYong climbing up to him.

     ‘Shoot it without a face’ JiYong shows his back to the camera again.

     ‘Yes’

     ‘The scenery is the subject’ JiYong waves his hand around.

     ‘Of course’

     ‘What if I turn my head?’ JiYong peeks into the lens.

     ‘Then I’ll move the camera’ says SeungHyun and moves it six inches to the left. JiYong pushes his hand with a laugh.

     They climb up again in silence.

     ‘How could anyone climb up on this? It’s too steep’ grumbles JiYong. When there’s no response from SeungHyun, he repeats it again. ‘This is really steep’

     ‘Don’t exaggerate too much’

     ‘Do you climb mountains steeper than this?’

     ‘I certainly do’ he says. ‘And it’s not a mountain’

     JiYong is already panting. SeungHyun on the other hand runs up the hill like a flying squirrel. While JiYong looks like a slow bear lagging behind. SeungHyun pans the camera towards him.

     ‘I’m tired’ JiYong pants, and repeats the same sentence three times with every ten steps he took.

     SeungHyun climbs ahead of him again so that he could record JiYong on camera.

     ‘I’m so tired. Why do you keep on going?’

     ‘We’re almost there’ SeungHyun laughs. ‘Just a few more walks’

     ‘Let’s take a rest’ JiYong pleads when they arrived at a staircase.

     ‘Take a rest from what?’ asks SeungHyun. When he turns the camera to JiYong, it looks like his face has gone a shade darker from exhaustion. He didn’t answer.

     They climb more stairs and JiYong went slowly and looks like he’s about to sulk.

     ‘Mountains don’t suit me’

     ‘We’re nearly there’ assures SeungHyun. ‘And it’s not a mountain’

     ‘Where are we?’ moans JiYong.

     ‘We’re almost there’

     ‘Where are we going?’ asks JiYong again after ten steps.

     ‘We’re _almost_ there’

     ‘Is it still far?’ pants JiYong.

     ‘We’ll really be there soon. You’ll see a pavilion’ he assures him again.

     ‘Where?’

     ‘We’re almost there. Seriously’ SeungHyun starting to feel bad for JiYong. There’s more stairs to climb ahead. ‘Do you see the pavilion?’

     ‘Where is it?’

     ‘Look, it’s over there. We’re almost there’ SeungHyun lets JiYong climb the stairs before him. ‘We’re almost there’

     When they arrived at the pavilion, JiYong flops down on the bench in exhaustion. SeungHyun hands him the camera while he stretches.

     ‘Show off!’ grumbles JiYong when SeungHyun starts doing push ups.

     The sun begins to rise and they watch it ascend, sitting side by side.

     ‘It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’ comments SeungHyun.

     JiYong didn’t say anything. Probably as a rebellious sign.

     Fifteen minutes later it was time to climb down. SeungHyun lets JiYong go before him.

     ‘Do you _have_ to climb a mountain?’ JiYong starts grumbling again. ‘You can just _look_ at it. _Why_ would you?’

     ‘You’ve been complaining the whole way up. Now you’re going to complain all the way down as well? I’m starting to get tired of it’ SeungHyun sighs. But he also finds the situation funny. ‘And it’s not a mountain, JiYong-ah’

     ‘Look’ JiYong starts to sound more positive when they starting to see some house roofs. ‘This height is nice’

     ‘Okay. Keep going’

     ‘I like it this high’ JiYong emphasises again, stopping on his track to make a point to SeungHyun.

     ‘Just keep on walking’ SeungHyun gestures at the trail. JiYong climbs down ahead of him. He sighs when he looked into the camera. ‘This picture would have been perfect if Kwon JiYong wasn’t in it’

     ‘Where is Kwon JiYong?’ he calls back.

     ‘It’s you’ SeungHyun points at him, making sure his hand showed on the camera, and laughs.

     JiYong pretends to not understand what SeungHyun was saying. ‘It will be perfect only if Kwon JiYong wasn’t there? Where is Kwon JiYong?’

     ‘ _Dangshin_ ’ -- _You_ \-- SeungHyun laughs again.

     ‘It’s _me_?’ JiYong turns around with a look of mock surprise.

     ‘Yes. The same person who told me he works out every day, but is still tired when climbing a small hill’ he gives another laugh.

     JiYong stared at him and picks up a small stick from the ground and throws it at him. But the stick got caught in the wind and fell to his feet. JiYong stomps away, leaving SeungHyun still laughing at him.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong was in a daze. He can’t remember the last time he felt this exhausted. It felt like his body was broken. He didn’t realise that he was physically unfit. He thought walking up and down four flights of stairs at his and TaeYang’s home is enough exercise. Meanwhile, SeungHyun keeps giving him impish laugh.

     ‘Hyung’s going to stop by at the grocery store’ SeungHyun slows down his car as he nears a row of shops. ‘Are you coming?’

     JiYong shakes his head slowly. SeungHyun enters his car into a vacant parking lot.

     ‘Are you okay?’ he pats JiYong’s thigh.

     No, he answers in his head. He didn’t find the energy to say it out loud. SeungHyun switches on the radio for him and mutters that he will be right back.

     Nine songs and JiYong starts to get restless. He felt sleepy. He looks around to see if SeungHyun has returned.

     ‘What took you so long?’ he pouts when SeungHyun finally arrives and is putting plastic bags on the back seat.

     ‘There’s a waiting line for this’ SeungHyun hands him a Belgian waffle and a small carton of milk.

     ‘Just one?’

     SeungHyun gets into the driver’s seat. ‘It’s just a snack. I’m going to cook you a huge breakfast later. Okay?’ he adds gently.

     ‘Okay’ JiYong picks on the waffle.

     ‘Do you forgive me now?’

     ‘I was never angry with you’ says JiYong half-truthfully. He was a little upset. But seeing SeungHyun putting an effort to make up with him is so touching that he forgot why he was upset in the first place. To show his appreciation, he shared half of the waffle with SeungHyun.

     ‘It’s okay, JiYong-ah. I bought that for you’ says SeungHyun as he drives away.

     ‘We can share’ JiYong insists.

     ‘It’s okay, JiYong-ah’ he repeats.

     ‘Hyung’

     He turns to JiYong. ‘Just have them all’

     JiYong is now staring at SeungHyun’s face. ‘Are you sure you don’t want it?’

     ‘Of course I’m sure’ SeungHyun glances at him again.

     ‘Hyung’ says JiYong.

     ‘What?’

     ‘It’s because you already ate one isn’t it?’ says JiYong slowly.

     There was a stunned silence. SeungHyun breaks into a giggle.

     ‘I knew it!’ groans JiYong.

     ‘How do you know?’ says SeungHyun between laughs.

     ‘There are shiny waffle crumbs in the corner of your mouth!’

     SeungHyun checks himself in the mirror of his sun visor and laughs as he brushes the crumbs away.

     ‘I knew it!’ groans JiYong again. ‘Is that why you took so long?’

     ‘Not really’ SeungHyun is still laughing.

     ‘To _think_ that I was so touched by your gesture that I nearly burst into tears’ confesses JiYong, which sets SeungHyun in more stiches that he had to slow down his car.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun gets out of bed slowly, trying not to make a lot of movements or noises that can wake JiYong up. He and JiYong both take a nap as soon as they got home. JiYong fell asleep almost instantly. Passed out will be the most accurate word. SeungHyun gives him a one last glance before going upstairs.

     He brewed some coffee before taking the groceries out from his car. He prepares the ingredients and waits for the oil to heat up to fry some egg rolls.

     ‘Hyung’ mumbles a voice behind him.

     SeungHyun looks over his shoulder to see JiYong still half-asleep, leaning to the refrigerator for support.

     ‘You should get some more sleep JiYong-ah’

     ‘Hyung’

     ‘Yes?’

     ‘Can I get a hug?’ JiYong croaks.

     Something tugs inside his chest when he heard JiYong said it.

     ‘Of course’ he says. He felt his heart swells as JiYong waddles into his arms and stayed in his embrace for a while. SeungHyun tightens his hug. JiYong fits around him comfortably. ‘Okay?’ says SeungHyun when JiYong finally pulls away.

     ‘Much better’ he croaks again.

     ‘You should get some more sleep JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun hands him a cup of coffee. He watches JiYong takes a few sips endearingly. ‘Go lie down in the living room’

     He takes a blanket from the linen closet and guides JiYong towards the sofa. SeungHyun made him lie down and bundles the blanket around him. JiYong stares blankly at a wall and fell asleep again in no time.

     SeungHyun keeps staring at JiYong napping in his living room while he prepares breakfast. The more he spends time with JiYong, the cuter he seems and the more affectionate he becomes. That hug. SeungHyun almost didn’t want to let go. He wants to keep him there.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘When I went down for breakfast that morning, my parents were in a deep conversation about another family’s son who was found dead from sleeping pill overdose’ SeungHyun is saying. ‘I remember asking them who it was, thinking it won’t be anybody I knew. But as soon as they mentioned the Kang family of SunWoo Global’s eldest son, I immediately knew who’

     They were soaking in SeungHyun’s enormous bathtub. SeungHyun’s back is leaning against JiYong’s chest. The foam is thick and the water is deliciously warm.

     ‘How do they know it’s a suicide?’ says JiYong. ‘Did he leave a note?’

     ‘Even if he does, he doesn’t have to. His journal is already full of depressing thoughts of not being able to follow his dreams and how he wishes he was born in a different family. Or better yet, not being born at all’

     JiYong scoops the bathwater with the cup of his hand and splash it gently on SeungHyun’s shoulder.

     ‘I didn’t even go to the funeral’ says SeungHyun almost bitterly. ‘I just _can’t_ go. Imagine what his family would think of you when you went in there to give them your condolences but you’re crying even harder than them. Wouldn’t they be asking who am I to their son? It would then reveal that their son, their _heir_ to the family business, was gay. When I finally overcome my shock over the news, I had the idea that being an heir to a family-based company is an unfortunate fate to someone who wishes not to be involved in it’

     ‘What about you then?’

     ‘My uncle is my father’s Hyung’ replies SeungHyun. ‘The job goes to him and his son, which is of course my cousin. In that respect, I’m a lucky person’

     ‘So what’s your role?’

     ‘My father is the director. He gives consultation advice. But he got injured, so there I was in his place. I’m not excited on the job though. But I have to do something to earn my keep in the family’

     SeungHyun leans his head on JiYong’s shoulder and JiYong leans against him. SeungHyun chuckles. He reaches his hand towards JiYong and pats his head, leaving foams in his hair.

     ‘I went to America and Europe for six or eight months after that, trying to forget what happened’ SeungHyun continues. ‘Had one night stands here and there’

     That might explain how he’s so good in bed, thought JiYong.

     ‘How many people have you invited to your home before me?’ JiYong tries to screen out a note of envy in his voice.

     For a moment, SeungHyun didn’t say anything.

     ‘Oh God!’ JiYong gives a light little laugh to mask his nervousness. ‘Are you counting?’

     ‘I never invited anyone over’ There’s a note of realisation in the way SeungHyun said it. ‘The only other people who had been to this house are my parents, but they hardly count and they never sleep over. The guest bedroom had never been slept in. The housekeeper and gardener who comes in once a week, didn’t count either’

     JiYong smile widely and is glad that SeungHyun can’t see him. ‘So I’m the first then?’

     ‘You’re the first’ confirms SeungHyun. It makes JiYong suddenly wants to say _Whee!_

     ‘I bet I can reach that tap over there with my toes’ JiYong giggles, suddenly finding himself in a good mood that he wanted to do _something_ to celebrate.

     ‘Oh yeah?’ SeungHyun smiles. ‘Try’

     JiYong moved behind him and flexes his toes to the gold tap. The tap is within three inches when he felt SeungHyun shoves him back with his whole body.

     ‘SeungHyun Hyung!’ JiYong protests.

     ‘Don’t do it’ SeungHyun caresses JiYong’s thigh. ‘I don’t want you to get hurt’

     ‘Mmm…’ JiYong hugs him tightly. ‘Okay’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘You sure had a lot of suits’ comments JiYong, standing in the middle of his walk-in-closet in his bathrobe and a towel draped over his wet hair.

     ‘I probably got about fifty of them’ says SeungHyun distractedly as he looks for something JiYong could wear.

     ‘ _Fifty?_ ’ JiYong looks around again. ‘A hundred’ he corrects him.

     He straightens up and turns to JiYong. ‘JiYong-ah. There’s a dark blue sweatpants up on the shelf somewhere. Can you help look?’

     JiYong gets up on a small stepladder and stretches his hand towards the folded clothes on a higher shelf. SeungHyun went back to looking for a shirt for JiYong when he heard a surprised yelp and the thundering sound of something falling to the floor. He swings around in surprise to see JiYong crouching on the stepladder, shielding his head from being continuously pelted by small rectangular boxes from the higher shelf.

     ‘Oww!’ cries JiYong as soon it’s over. ‘What _is_ that?’

     JiYong reaches for a box near his feet. SeungHyun feels like a spectator on the mountain, watching the trains collide in the valley below. Even _he_ can read what’s written on the boxes from where he stands. His heart races as JiYong reads the label out loud.

     ‘ _Personal Lubricant Jelly_ ’ realisation seems to hit JiYong late, but as soon as it does, he looks at the mounds of boxes on the floor with a dumbstruck expression.

     The awkward silence that follows is deafening. One second feels like ten.

     ‘I didn’t buy that’ says SeungHyun after what seems like a long time.

     ‘Okay’ JiYong nods, sounding like he’s not convinced.

     ‘My cousin gave them to me for my birthday last year as a joke’ says SeungHyun defensively. He points to an envelope on the floor. ‘That’s the birthday card. You can read it yourself’

     JiYong reaches for the envelope and slid the card out. It’s been a few months since his birthday, but SeungHyun can still remember what MinJoon had written.

 

_Happy 20 th birthday SeungHyun-ah._

_Here are 20 boxes of lubes for every year you made it to this day._

_The travel-sized tubes are 102, which is the total of 4+11+87 when put together._

_I’m a great cousin aren’t I?_

_Choi MinJoon._

 

     The travel-sized lubes come in three mini bottles and it came in a total of 34 small boxes, three in each one. SeungHyun remembers the instruction on the box says ‘Twist cap to open’. In the bigger boxes is a toothpaste-like tube. MinJoon deliberately get the ones with manufacturing date that is a week before his birthday so that it won’t expire until at least three years. MinJoon also throws in five boxes of complimentary lube launcher, which is a curious little transparent syringe-like thing that’s in different brilliant colours of blue, green, yellow, pink and peach.

     ‘Gosh’ says JiYong. ‘That’s some cousin you got there’

     ‘Apparently he’s friends with the CEO of the company that distributes it, import and export’ SeungHyun feeling relieved that JiYong believed him.

     ‘Mmm…’ says JiYong in a way that tells SeungHyun that he’s only half-listening. His attention is still at the mounds of scattered lube boxes on the floor. ‘I better put this back then’ he says finally.

     JiYong founds the sweatpants SeungHyun mentioned and collects the boxes on the floor and puts it back on the high shelf. JiYong focuses on carefully arranging it and it made SeungHyun wonder, or maybe it was just a wishful thinking on his part, if JiYong is silently counting each box to see if SeungHyun had ever used one before.

 

~     ~     ~

 

There’s a brown suede divan near the floor-to-ceiling windows. JiYong could tell it’s one of the spot in the house SeungHyun had spent a lot of time in, judging by the pile of books on the floor. JiYong lies flat on his belly on the divan lazily, draping one arm on the floor and enjoy the view of the spacious backyard.

     ‘Would you like to look around the yard?’ SeungHyun sits down near JiYong’s feet.

     JiYong raises his head. ‘Okay’

     SeungHyun gives JiYong a Japanese wooden sandal to wear. It makes clicking sounds every time JiYong moves.

     ‘Our company in Japan sent our family a huge box full of these sandals’ says SeungHyun as he too puts it on and steps into the yard.

     ‘Oh, look! Strawberries!’ JiYong points to a squat bush.

     ‘I have strawberries?’

     JiYong crouch down and picks a red one and shows it to SeungHyun.

     ‘Wow. I didn’t realise’ he admits. ‘It might be sour though, judging by the size’

     They both take a careful bite. They pull a face, caught each other’s expression and laugh.

     ‘I thought it would be sour’ SeungHyun picks more and pops it into his mouth.

     ‘It’s not bad at all’ says JiYong.

     They walk further down the yard.

     ‘I think that’s grapes’ JiYong points to another bush that has vines running up its support.

     ‘I have grapes in my backyard? Where?’

     JiYong points at it again.

     ‘Oh… My gardener did that to grow grapes’ SeungHyun comes closer towards it.

     JiYong pats SeungHyun’s arm to get his attention and points to a tree. ‘Cherry’

     ‘You know everything?’ SeungHyun looks at it. ‘I had all this crops?’

     ‘There are blueberries’ JiYong spots another slim tree that is full of purple fruit.

     ‘I have blueberries too? These are blueberries?’ He sounded surprised by his own yard.

     ‘Hyung!’ JiYong laughs.

     ‘I didn’t know’ he admits again. He watches JiYong picks a handful of blueberries and feeds it to him.

     ‘Why didn’t you know about your own place?’ JiYong picks more berries. ‘Don’t you ever go into your yard?’

     ‘I did’ says SeungHyun as he looks around. ‘When I chased my cat back into the house’

     ‘You should harvest this’ says JiYong and he points to the ground where old blueberries had fallen out of their branches and is now black and rotting.

     SeungHyun takes a wooden decorative bowl from his bedroom and together, both he and JiYong pick the blueberries.

     ‘Why does my place seem so unfamiliar?’ SeungHyun looks around again. ‘There’s a lot I didn’t know about my place. I only knew about the swing’

     JiYong didn’t know how to respond to what he said except to laugh just to let him know that he’s listening. He blinks as he felt water drops on his eyelashes a few minutes later. He looks up to the dark grey sky.

     ‘Is it raining?’ they both say in unison. They have not a second to wonder as the rain pours down so suddenly that they had to race each other back to the house.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘What are you doing here all by yourself?’ says SeungHyun gently when he finds JiYong in his bed, after a late lunch, reading a book that he recognised was from the pile near the window.

     JiYong shows him the cover of the book in his hands. ‘Reading. Sorry, I’ll put it back where it belongs when I’m finished’

     SeungHyun climbs into bed to join him. He had to step out of the house just when they finished eating when his next door neighbour rings his doorbell.

     ‘Anyway’ SeungHyun clears his throat. ‘I got some bad news’

     JiYong looks up in alarm. ‘What?’

     ‘My neighbour just told me that there are two fallen trees right down the road’ he says. ‘He was on his way to the groceries store and had to turn around. And a text message alert from the neighbourhood association just confirmed it’

     ‘So what does that mean?’

     ‘It means that we had no access to the road until the firefighters helps clear it up’ he says carefully. ‘Which means that we can’t go back to the city tonight’

     ‘Hyung. What about your garden party?’

     ‘We can still make it tomorrow, don’t worry’ SeungHyun leans his back against the headboard. ‘Even if they cleared the fallen tree soon, I wouldn’t dare driving that far in this weather at night’

     ‘The visibility will be awful’ JiYong re-opens the book in his hand. ‘Just as long as we can go back to the hotel tomorrow then. I don’t have my suit’

     ‘Speaking of suits’ says SeungHyun. ‘What did you buy? Tell me it’s not that _rose_ suit’

     ‘Yes’ says JiYong in a deadpan voice.

     SeungHyun laughs. ‘If that’s true, then you’re in so much trouble’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Do you need help?’

     SeungHyun looks up to JiYong who is sitting at the breakfast bar, resting his chin in his hand. He’s making dinner and as a proper host, he insisted on doing all the cooking, although it was just store-bought from this morning and he just have to pop the beef Wellington in the oven for a few minutes for it to cook properly.

     ‘It’s okay. I got this’ SeungHyun says and he returns his gaze to the how-to instructions on the back of the mashed potatoes instant powder box.

     ‘Okay. Don’t say I didn’t offer to help’

     JiYong slips down from the kitchen stool and walking around the living room. SeungHyun looks up again. JiYong goes to the cat tree and traces the bold embroidered “Ddakji”, his cat’s name. He walks around again and picks up a miniature replica of terracotta horse, examines it and puts it down. His eyes then rise to the wall above the cabinet, which is where the Vincent van Gogh painting is. He had the same faraway look on his face when SeungHyun found him sitting alone in the living room last night, staring at it.

     ‘Your father really owned the painting before, JiYong-ah?’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘I remember it hanging in his office when I was little’ JiYong waves a finger at it. ‘When he sold the hotel in Chungcheongnam-do, it’s the only thing he saved’

     From the tone JiYong used, it seems as though his father sold the hotel against his own will. Perhaps the luxury hotel business doesn’t turn up quite so well, so he decided to venture into a contracting job instead, SeungHyun thought.

     ‘Hyung’ says JiYong carefully. ‘Do you mind telling me how much you paid for it?’

     ‘About -erm- $6 million dollars’ SeungHyun replies. It’s actually $6.98 million dollars, SeungHyun remembers clearly. Which means nothing much to him for such a timeless piece of art, but he’s not about to mention _that_ to JiYong.

     ‘Small world we lived in’ says JiYong, more to himself than to SeungHyun.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong catches SeungHyun glancing at his phone for the twentieth time. ‘Are you waiting for someone’s call?’

     ‘Oh… Yes. Sorry’ SeungHyun gives an embarrassed cough. ‘The guys from yesterday said they’re going to give me a conference call tonight’

     As if SeungHyun conjures it, his phone vibrates right to life. SeungHyun tilts his head with a sigh before he answers the call. JiYong pretends to be interested in the runny mashed potatoes on his plate, SeungHyun’s failed attempt, and tries not to look disappointed when SeungHyun gets up from his chair.

     ‘Can you please hold on for a moment?’ SeungHyun was saying. He puts his phone on the table and pulls JiYong into a one-armed hug around his neck, and plants long, noisy kisses on his cheek. He finally let go when JiYong giggles. SeungHyun gives him a wink when JiYong smiles up to him, and then went down to his bedroom.

     JiYong clears up the dining table and kitchen, and sits down in the living room to watch TV. The male lead of the movie the TV was on is kissing the female lead, and he was reminded of TaeYang’s text. Was he jealous? Of course he was. But it’s not because he had feelings for TaeYang nor SeungRi. It’s because the text reminded him that he has nobody. He had nobody to text “Good morning” or “Good night” or to say “I love you” to, or someone to ask him how his day was going. TaeYang’s text reminded JiYong that he’s lonely.

     _Choi SeungHyun_ pops into his mind before he can stop it. How ridiculous, he scowls at the TV as if it was to blame.

     When JiYong was startled awake by the loud commercial music did he realise that he had fallen asleep. He switches off the TV and went down the stairs to the bedroom. The bedroom is quiet but the lights are still on. SeungHyun, propped on some pillows against the headboard, had fallen asleep still holding some work papers in his hand. JiYong sits on the edge of the bed, easing the papers gently from his hand.

     The poor Hyung must have fallen asleep while reading, JiYong notes the glasses SeungHyun was still wearing.

     That glasses. That thick, black-rimmed glasses he’s been wearing all day. The same thought crossed his mind again for the hundredth time today. How could someone wear such nerdy glasses and still looks good in them? JiYong carefully takes it off and just sits there staring at him. He traces SeungHyun’s face gently with his eyes. He smoothed back SeungHyun’s eyebrow and then cups his cheek lightly. He puts a finger to his lips, kisses it and stamps it on SeungHyun’s. Then he kisses his cheeks, where JiYong knew his dimples were.

     Something powerful takes over him the more he stared at SeungHyun. So JiYong did what he had never done before with anybody, waving aside the consequences to be deal with later. JiYong leans in slowly, almost gasping by the quick beating of his nervous heart.

     Their lips met.

     SeungHyun jumps awake.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun stares at JiYong in surprise. He keeps blinking to make sure he’s not dreaming. It was just a peck but JiYong had kissed him. On the lips, where JiYong insist were forbidden. JiYong leans in and this time SeungHyun keeps his eyes open to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

     JiYong’s lips were on his and he held SeungHyun there, long and beautiful, a gentle brushing of his lips against SeungHyun’s for the longest time. SeungHyun was afraid JiYong was going to pull away then, that he decided this was all a mistake, but instead JiYong parted SeungHyun’s lips with his bottom lip and pushes his tongue inside his mouth. Finally believing JiYong wasn’t going away; SeungHyun lifted his hands to JiYong’s body and move closer.

     JiYong’s tongue feels so good. It’s soft as a jelly and tastes even sweeter. Probably because he had been wanting this for the longest time. There are wet sounds of tongue and saliva slipping between lips. SeungHyun feels a rush of heat through his extremities. Tasting JiYong’s lips on his made him seek out more. His tongue slips in deeper and he moves his body into him.

     SeungHyun is grinding their sweatpants covered erection against one another, circling his hips forwards and back, trying to maximise the pressure on JiYong’s erection with each rotation. JiYong places his hands on SeungHyun’s hips, helping guide his nearly erratic movements.

     They stopped kissing out of necessity and started lifting their shirt towards their heads and follow it with their sweatpants. Once everything is taken off, they went back to kissing. SeungHyun slides his hand up along JiYong’s side. Right where his ribs start, his hand slides to the front rubs his thumb across the nipple. Every time SeungHyun would pluck at a nipple, JiYong would shiver and the kiss would stutter.

     When he rolls it between his thumb and his finger, JiYong gasps against his lips. ‘SeungHyun Hyung’

     ‘Yes’ he murmurs back.

     JiYong rolls his hip to every one of his thrusts against him. ‘ _SeungHyun Hyung_ ’ he gasps again.

     ‘ _Yes_ ’

     JiYong is making all these little noises that were driving him crazy. He wants him to keep making it. To keep calling his name like that.

     They were in the scorching heat of the moment when JiYong puts a hand on his chest. ‘Do you have condoms?’

     ‘No’ SeungHyun realise. Oh, the timing! He thought. What do they do now? Get dressed again and wait until tomorrow to continue? But he’s so desperate right now. Should he go to the store to buy some? Has the fallen tree cleared? If not, would he dare to go to his neighbour’s house and borrow some? Would they even have any?

     ‘Or maybe…’ JiYong stops.

     There’s an endless pause. SeungHyun can’t quite breathe. Maybe what? What?

     ‘If we wanted to…’ JiYong meets his eyes. ‘I expect we could just use your birthday present’

     SeungHyun feel an electric wave go through his body.

     ‘Would you like to?’

     Unable to speak, JiYong nods his head.

     ‘Okay, wait here’ says SeungHyun. ‘Hyung’ll be right back’

     He rushes to the closet, limping and a little jumpy, from having achingly hard erection between his legs, and was even pelted by two other boxes in the process. SeungHyun returns to bed, ripping the box into shreds impatiently.

     SeungHyun squeezes a generous dollop of clear gel and smears it all over his penis. Whatever’s left sticking on his hand, he spreads around JiYong’s.

     He pulls one of JiYong’s legs up, wraps it around his waist. He takes hold of JiYong’s hips to tilt them to the angle he wants. He doesn’t bother asking if JiYong is ready. It’s more than obvious that he is.

     SeungHyun thrusts himself inside, moaning when JiYong’s warmth folds around his penis. JiYong is making the most cliché sound in the world at his move, but the sound of it shoots right through his groin to his chest.

     In his impatience, he managed to find his prostate, careful to brush against it as he sink himself, balls-deep. SeungHyun begins to move his hips in earnest: long and deep strokes at a gentle but relentless pace that soon had JiYong sweating and writhing against him. JiYong is making all these little noises that were driving him crazy. He picks up the pace, pushing down on JiYong’s legs harder.

     ‘Touch yourself’ SeungHyun manages to say through clenched teeth.

     JiYong immediately obeys, sliding his hand between their sweat slicked bodies and wraps it around his penis. He jerks in rhythm to SeungHyun’s thrusts and in just a few moments later, he screws his eyes shut, his mouth falling open with only one word on his lips.

     ‘ _Hyung!_ ’

     JiYong climaxes onto his belly. SeungHyun’s decision to keep fucking his spasming butt through JiYong’s orgasm gives him a mind-blowing high as he shoots jet after jet of cum into JiYong.

     He collapses on top of him and kisses JiYong, feeling his lips respond tentatively and then hungrily. JiYong’s load is being rubbed all over their heaving chest as they make out like teenagers for a few moments.


	9. Chapter 9

‘JiYong-ah’ calls SeungHyun. ‘Are you ready yet?’

     They got back from Pyeongchang this morning. SeungHyun wakes up two hours after falling asleep, feeling all dreamy and smiley and happy: a foreign emotion in the four walls of his bedroom. JiYong dozed off a little on the drive back to the city. But SeungHyun feels good. He feels sated.

     Last night was absolutely…

     Well, let’s just say it was…

     SeungHyun tries to find a bigger word to better justify what he was and still feels, but found none. He doesn’t want to sound all pretentious here, but he does feel that this is a pretty significant day in his life. Every time he remembers about last night he feels a leap of disbelieving joy.

     It had been a long time since he had slept with any man - a stockbroker who worked in Wall Street in New York he met ten months ago, but never with someone like JiYong who he had truly felt at home with - and _never_ had he brought a man back to his house. JiYong had seen his world; he had entered his bubble that he had created for nobody else but himself.

     They had stayed back just enough time for SeungHyun to throw the bed sheets and blanket cover into the washer, but not enough time to actually take it out from the dryer, or else they might be late for the garden party. He wonders what his parents’ housekeeper might think when she sees the sheets in the dryer and other dirty laundries in the basket when she comes over to clean his house.

     JiYong is putting on his suit in the bathroom, so it’s just him alone in his thoughts. SeungHyun had almost forgotten about the suit. He had seen the suit bag hanging in the closet a few times before they left for the weekend but he never thought to check it despite the nerves JiYong had given him in the pictures he sent him.

     ‘We’re leaving in about an hour’ SeungHyun reminds him.

     The bathroom door opens and JiYong struts out.

     ‘What do you think?’ JiYong holds both hands on the lapel of his jacket and flips his hair back like a bad boy. Strangely enough to SeungHyun, he does looks like a bad boy. A rich brat type of bad boy.

     ‘It’s the correct colour’ he comments, looking up and down the charcoal black suit.

     JiYong relaxes his body. ‘I haven’t worn a necktie since I left school’

     ‘ _Left_ school?’

     ‘Graduate, I mean’ says JiYong. ‘I didn’t drop out or anything. I went all the way’

     ‘Your parents must be proud’

     JiYong lifts his shoulder in a “Who-knows?” kind of way.

     ‘Let’s do your hair’ SeungHyun gestures at the dressing table chair.

     ‘I liked it like this’ JiYong straightens his bang over his forehead with his fingers.

     ‘Why are you so obsessed with your bangs?’

     ‘You’re kind of obsessed with my bangs too, Hyung’ JiYong retorts back.

     ‘The way you style your hair says a lot about your characters’ SeungHyun runs a comb through JiYong’s hair to free it from tangles.

     ‘What does mine says about me?’

     ‘You’re protecting yourself’ says SeungHyun gently. He parts JiYong’s hair at one side. ‘Hiding your face behind your hair is like crossing your arms over your chest. It warns people to stay away from you’

     A shadow passes over JiYong’s face and SeungHyun knew he had hit the right spot.

     ‘Cool trick’ he murmurs. ‘But it doesn’t keep you out’

     ‘You want me to go away?’ SeungHyun smiles.

     ‘You said it keeps people out, but you came in’

     ‘Close your eyes’ JiYong did as were told and SeungHyun sprays his hair to keep it in place. ‘I like you, so I ignored the warnings’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘SeungRi kept telling me clothes makes a man’ JiYong looks at himself in the elevator mirror. ‘He said I looked like a million dollars in this suit’

     His hair was parted at the side, styled into a wave which was kept together using a third of a can of hairspray. SeungHyun watch in fascination as JiYong keeps making a stuck up expression at his reflection.

     ‘Oh God!’ he laughs. ‘Would you stop that?’

     JiYong turns at him. ‘Are you embarrassed?’

     ‘Not _embarrassed_ ’ SeungHyun says. ‘Your expression is so - well it’s annoying’

     ‘You mean, like this?’ JiYong screws his face again to make the same expression.

     ‘Exactly like that’

     ‘What’s wrong with it?’ JiYong does it again.

     ‘Stop!’ laughs SeungHyun.

     A hotel employee suddenly rushes towards them as they walk through the lobby.

     ‘Pardon me, Master Choi’ he says. ‘My name is Park DoJin, General Manager and in charge of concierge’s division’

     ‘Yes?’ says SeungHyun crisply.

     ‘The hotel is trying for the South Korea Travel Awards this year again, for the best hotel in the province’ Park DoJin stutters. ‘We were wondering if you could spend a little of your time today to observe our plan?’

     ‘Later please, when I get back from a party’ he says. The other concierges were politely standing with their heads bowed a little, but only Goo RaHee bravely raises her head a little to stare at him. ‘I suppose there’s a lot I could say about this hotel, seeing as we didn’t win the award the last three years? We lost that award to another company, am I right?’

     Park DoJin bows his head, his lips quivers as if he’s about to say something.

     ‘Don’t even apologise’ SeungHyun cuts him before he can even say anything. ‘The South Korea Travel Awards is hardly a beginning for this place. The hotel needs to first move from the best in the _city_ before even dreaming of being the best in the province, let alone the best in the country’

     Again, Park DoJin bows his head.

     ‘I’m very sensitive to the tiniest mistakes’ SeungHyun is saying smoothly. ‘So make sure you go through your plans in perfect details before you present them to me later. As the General Manager, I’m sure you majored in hotel management. I hope to hear suggestions from you’

     ‘Woah!’ JiYong gasps as soon as they’re outside. ‘You’re so steely with that guy’

     ‘I’m only like that in front of my employee’

     ‘Ah-hah!’ JiYong points an excited finger at him. ‘You _do_ own the hotel!’

     SeungHyun bites his lower lip and screws his eyes shut in disbelief at the slip of information.

     ‘Yes’ he admits. ‘The hotel is practically mine. How are you?’ He extends his hand for a handshake as if they just met each other. ‘My name is Choi SeungHyun of KyungHo Global. Nice to meet you’

     ‘Nice to meet you too’ JiYong clasps his hand and plays along. ‘My name is Kwon JiYong. I’m - ’ he pauses. ‘I’m just a nobody, I guess’

     A black stretch limo stops in front of the hotel and Han YoonChan rushes out to open the door for them.

     ‘You should have told me we’re going to a wedding’ JiYong says.

     SeungHyun shoots him an amused look. JiYong gets into the limo and settles in his seat as if he had been going around in a chauffeured car his whole life, especially in that suit.

     ‘You know, you used to talk to me like how you talked to them’ JiYong brushes imaginary fluff from his jacket.

     ‘No, I didn’t!’ SeungHyun laughs.

     ‘Yes, you do!’ insists JiYong. ‘You shoot laser beams from your eyes too’

     He is ready to retort, but then again JiYong looks earnest. ‘I was like that?’

     JiYong nods. He looks away, looking into the street but not really seeing. SeungHyun knows himself as someone who won’t change easily, so JiYong must have won him over at some point. But when?

     ‘So am I your employee too, Hyung?’

     There’s no careful answer to that, so SeungHyun smiles at him and says, ‘What’s your opinion on that?’

     He half-expects JiYong to answer, but he didn’t.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong felt the motion of the car pulling up into a parking spot and the sound of the handbrakes being pulled.

     ‘Master Choi SeungHyun? Master Kwon JiYong?’ says Han YoonChan carefully. ‘We’re here’

     JiYong looks around. SeungHyun too had dozed off on the way here just like him. He must still be tired from last night, JiYong thought.

     ‘What are you smiling at?’ SeungHyun puts a hand on his knees.

     ‘Oh? Nothing’ says JiYong hastily. ‘I just -er- remembered something funny’

     JiYong takes a good look around again. They at a hotel parking lot near the lake. Limousines, imported sedans, celebrity vans and impressive SUVs the colour of piano keys were parked neatly by the chauffeurs in their designated areas. Han YoonChan gets out of the car to leave the two of them privately.

     ‘Who else is coming?’

     ‘A couple of interested investors, I think’

     JiYong slides down on his seat.

     ‘Wh-What if someone here recognises me?’ he says worriedly.

     ‘Not likely’ SeungHyun gives a small laugh. ‘They don’t spend much time hanging around Yongsan’

     He turns to SeungHyun. ‘Well _you_ did’

     ‘It was a fortunate mistake’ SeungHyun straightens the hair on the back of JiYong’s head.

     JiYong sits in silence; hand clasped and knees together and pursing his lips, his eyes still focused on the other parked cars.

     ‘Hyung’ JiYong pats his lap. ‘I don’t -’ He looks at the parked cars again. ‘I can’t - ’

     ‘JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun looks at him in reproach. ‘I _need_ you at that party’

     JiYong didn’t answer him.

     ‘Give me your hands’ says SeungHyun, and when JiYong doesn’t comply, he pries the clasped hands himself. ‘You look great. You look like a gentleman. You’re going to have a wonderful time’

     Reluctantly, JiYong agrees.

 

~     ~     ~

 

The guards yields the way as soon as they see SeungHyun coming. They went to the ushers’ table, wait as they write JiYong’s and SeungHyun’s name on the place cards, before being shown to their seats.

     ‘You go’ JiYong was told by SeungHyun. ‘There are some people I had to meet first. Hyung will join you soon’

     JiYong sits at the empty table. He couldn’t decide whether to be relieved about it or not. Empty table means less conversation will be made. On the other hand, it’s feels a little lonely. There’s a little green bug with long body and transparent wing on the floral arrangements. He decides to name it Sam and starts nudging it with the place card.

     ‘That’s it Sam, move’ JiYong mutters under his breath. ‘Sam, where are you going? Stay here a little, please. Sam. Sam!’

     With the mysterious bug flies away, JiYong sits back and plays with his and SeungHyun’s place cards as if they were paper dolls. Chipmunk-style conversations were made back and forth. Finally bored, and out of topic to talk about, he looks around at the smartly dressed people, knocking back champagne glasses like they have never seen it before.

     So this is the life of the rich, he thought.

     A waiter stops by at his table and offers him some champagne from the tray he was balancing around. JiYong instinctively takes one but stares absent-mindedly at the glass.

     ‘Hey! Hey! Hey!’ SeungHyun puts a plate full of buffet food in front of him and takes the glass away from his hands. ‘You’re not allowed to drink. Not under my watch’

     ‘I wasn’t going to drink it’ he frowns.

     ‘I brought you food because you weren’t eating anything’

     ‘Did you organise this party?’ JiYong refers to SeungHyun’s family company.

     ‘I’m sure the PR team did this’

     ‘Tell me again, _why_ we’re here?’ he hides a yawn behind his hand.

     ‘Business’

     ‘Business mingling?’

     ‘Yeah’

     ‘Are these people your friend?’ JiYong makes a sweeping gesture with his hand.

     ‘I know them only by their names and the company they work with’

     ‘Well, no wonder’

     SeungHyun looks up. ‘No wonder, what?’

     ‘No wonder why you asked me to stay’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Did you go to the spa or something over the weekend?’ comments MinJoon.

     SeungHyun tilts his head and smiles curiously at him. ‘Why?’

     MinJoon waves his hand up and down SeungHyun. ‘You look so radiant. You’re glowing so much that it almost hurts to see you’

     SeungHyun gives a snort and takes a sip of champagne.

     ‘Seriously SeungHyun-ah’ his cousin insists. ‘Even when you’re not smiling, you’re looking the happiest I’ve ever seen you – and more relaxed’ he adds. ‘Did something good happened or something? Or did you meet someone?’

     SeungHyun catches a glimpse of JiYong wandering around the party, not joining in but still looking like he belongs in it. Their eyes met and JiYong gives him a wide smile, the smile that stretches his lips thin and reduces his eyes into slits. He can’t help but smiled back.

     ‘I guess I did meet someone’ he gives his cousin a wink.

     MinJoon’s eye focuses on something in the distance. ‘Oh. My. _God_ ’

     ‘What’s with you?’ SeungHyun sips on his champagne again. ‘Is it some pretty waitress again?’

     ‘Not waitress’ MinJoon taps his shoulder urgently. ‘Look what your future wife wore to this party’

     SeungHyun turns around to look. Park Bom, walking arm in arm with her father, wearing the shortest and skimpiest red dress he had ever seen worn by anyone. It looks so skin tight that it looks as if it was sewn onto her.

     ‘At least it’s long-sleeved’ SeungHyun gives a small laugh.

     ‘Are you kidding? Is that how you see it?’ MinJoon sounds appalled. ‘She’s your fiancée for God’s sake’

     SeungHyun gives him a grin. ‘If you would excuse me’

     He walks towards Park Bom’s table. Her father looks up and smiles at him.

     ‘Your father told me you’ll be coming’

     ‘Who is this beautiful goddess you’re with?’ SeungHyun laughs when he pulls away from a hug. ‘I thought you’d be bringing my future bride to the party’

     Park Bom slaps him playfully.

     ‘How are you?’ SeungHyun pecks her with a kiss.

     ‘You look handsome today’ she smiles up at him.

     ‘I’m _always_ handsome’

     Park Bom’s father looks at them fondly. ‘You two kids catch up with each other. I’ll go and talk with other people’

     ‘So’ SeungHyun turns at her. ‘People are talking about Park Bom’s choice of fashion’

     ‘What do you think?’ Bom did a twirl for him, which is pointless because the dress sticks to her like Velcro.

     ‘You look beautiful’ he smiles.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘So, uh, who’s the chap you’re with?’ MinJoon approaches him at the buffet table from behind.

     ‘Just some friend’ SeungHyun answers, can’t even bring himself to bother turning around.

     ‘Well, he’s talking to one of our biggest potential investor’

     SeungHyun whips around. ‘Where?’

     But he found them even before MinJoon tells him. JiYong is not just _talking_ to the said biggest potential investor; he was having a _conversation_ with the man. The man was talking enthusiastically judging by his hand gestures and smiling face, and he watch as JiYong laugh at something the man said. The most beautiful laughing face he had ever seen.

     ‘Hey, what was his name again?’

     ‘ _That_ is Lee JangHo’ MinJoon mutters under his breath. ‘He’s here on his father’s stead. Their family owns a few hundreds of properties in Seoul, Busan and a whole village in Jeju. I have been trying to pick up conversation with that guy and I got nothing but cold shoulder treatment. But look at him’

     JiYong said something and Lee JangHo threw his head back in a huge laughing fit.

     ‘Your friend is _amazing_ SeungHyun-ah’ MinJoon taps him on the shoulder twice before he chases a passing waiter for another glass of wine.

     SeungHyun feels his nails dug into his skin as his hands balls into a fist. For some reason, he didn’t like what he was seeing. What were they even talking about anyway? He feels a tugging in his chest, an unwelcomed stab of jealousy. A sudden possessiveness took over. JiYong is _his_. No one should be making him laugh that hard except him. He feels like he wants to swoop in and take JiYong away at once.

     ‘ _SeungHyun-sshi_ ’ calls a sing-song girly voice. The voice took him by surprise that he turns back at the table to find Park Bom spraying mist on her face. ‘SeungHyun-sshi, walk with me’

     He agrees almost immediately. Bom looks bored out of her mind and SeungHyun needs to clear his head. Bom slips her hand around SeungHyun’s arm as they made their way towards the lake park. They walk around in silence, with Bom taking pictures of everything she found cute or amusing, and SeungHyun humours her.

     ‘What was I even _thinking_?’ he thought to himself they stops for the eleventh time for Bom to take pictures of the lake. ‘JiYong can talk to whoever he wants to. I didn’t own him’

     Honey, exactly _who_ are you trying to convince? Says a mocking voice inside his head.

     They made a lap around the lake, not talking much and went inside the hotel building, looking for somewhere cool and private to catch up.

 

~     ~     ~

 

The hotel restaurant had private rooms like a traditional restaurant on the third floor. SeungHyun and Bom took the one in the farthest corner and ordered tall, large glasses of juice. Bom hogs the cushions, leaving only one for SeungHyun to sit. She arranges them into a row and lies down on her back, making her skirt looked even shorter. They place themselves on opposite sides of the table.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi’ Bom turns to him.

     ‘Bom-sshi’ SeungHyun acknowledges.

     ‘So what do you plan for the future?’

     ‘I intend to have a PhD before I turn 30. How about you?’

     ‘My plan is to marry you, but it looks like I have to wait until you’re 30’

     SeungHyun rests his arms on the table, grinning. ‘So until then, what would you do?’

     ‘How old are you this year?’

     ‘Twenty-one’

     ‘Then in the nine years I have to wait, I will travel the world, shopping for prettiest clothes and shiny jewelleries’

     ‘Plan the wedding while you’re at it’ SeungHyun nods.

     ‘I already have a brief idea what I want’ Bom smiles at him. ‘I want to have our wedding in spring, because – you know - my name means spring’

     SeungHyun nods in agreement. ‘Of course’

     ‘I want to have a Disney princess theme’ Bom clasps her hands on a side of her chin dreamily. ‘Beauty and the Beast’

     ‘You suit the Beast character _perfectly_ ’ SeungHyun taps the table in agreement.

     Bom chuckles at his joke. ‘Please wear a puffy yellow gown on our first dance as husband and wife, Belle-Hyun-sshi’

     ‘And please cover yourself with fur on our wedding shower, Beast-Bom-sshi’

     Bom squeals in laughter.

     ‘So where should we go on our honeymoon?’ asks SeungHyun. ‘On your travel around the world, _please_ leave at least one country for ourselves’

     ‘Don’t worry’ Bom smiles at the ceiling. ‘Maybe I will leave Europe out. That way we can travel around, live in one city for at least a week before moving to another’

     ‘Anything for my bride’ SeungHyun waves his hand.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi. Where should we live after the wedding?’ Bom holds her hand towards SeungHyun in enquiry.

     ‘I already had a place’ SeungHyun shrugs.

     ‘But I hate that house’ scowles Bom.

     ‘It was designed with perfection and love’

     ‘Does it have enough rooms for our kids?’ Bom challenges.

     ‘How many are you thinking of having?’ SeungHyun rests his nose over his clasped hands.

     ‘Can you give me as many as I want?’

     ‘It’s my duty, Bom-sshi’ SeungHyun puts a hand on his chest in mock offended.

     Bom puts her hands on her belly and rubs it as if it was a glass ball and it was telling her future. ‘I was thinking maybe six or nine’

     SeungHyun pretends to choke. Bom shoots him a mock glare.

     ‘Look. I will be 33 years old by the time you finished with your study’ Bom points out. ‘So the deal is we get pregnant three times. Each time we should have a twin or a triplet. Each time I give birth will be through a C-section, so I will need about three to five years of rest before I can get pregnant again’

     SeungHyun laughs. Bom really thought everything thoroughly. ‘Okay! Deal!’

     ‘Oh! Our juice is here!’ Bom sits up.

     They anticipate for the door to open but it didn’t. They both exchange astonished looks. SeungHyun gets up from his seat and slide the door panel.

     ‘There’s no one here’ he tells her.

     ‘But I saw shadow under the door’

     SeungHyun looks up and down the hallway. ‘There’s a huge plant near the window’ points SeungHyun even though Bom can’t see. ‘Maybe that’s what you saw’

     He closes the door and return to his seat.

     ‘SeungHyun-ah’ Bom rest her chin on her hands.

     ‘Yes, Noona’

     Bom smiles at the title. She held her hand across the table and SeungHyun takes it in his.

     ‘You’re my favourite friend and Dongsaeng in the _entire_ universe’ she rubs his hand in soothing circles with her thumb. Her face then turns into a look of worry. ‘How do we tell our parents that we don’t love each other enough to marry?’

     SeungHyun nods in understanding. The couple role-play was fun and silly, but it is over. Time to get back to the real world.

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong sits in the hotel lobby holding his head between his knees gathering his wits together. He screws his face and clenches his teeth trying to forget what just happened.

 

     He sat under the gazebo and was later joined by a guy that introduced himself as Lee JangHo. Although he’s a few years older than JiYong, they had a laugh sharing each other’s stories of growing up. From his peripheral vision JiYong saw SeungHyun walked arm in arm away from the party with a lady with a face of a doll’s. At the same time, a man in a suit and tie walks up to their table, whispered something in Lee JangHo’s ears. They shook hands before he excused himself from JiYong.

     JiYong was left all alone at the table, craning his head every other minute to see SeungHyun’s return. He got bored waiting and decided to explore the hotel. He spotted a souvenir shop on the first floor. Maybe afterwards he would try the restaurant upstairs. With that he left the party.

     With each item he picks up being more expensive than the other, JiYong left the souvenir shop without buying anything. So he went to the restaurant like he promised himself. He sat at the bench sofa and was being served by a waitress when he saw SeungHyun and the same lady from before walked in and headed to the private rooms, where a waitress hurried after them in small steps with a menu in her hands.

     Han YoonChan approached him, asking if he knew where SeungHyun is because he’s not answering his phone and that if he ever found him to tell him that it’s time to go back to the city. JiYong was so dazed from having a full stomach that he remembered only after Han YoonChan left that SeungHyun was in one of the private rooms. So he went to find him. It’s easy to tell which room they were in. All the other rooms had their doors opened except the one at the very end. He didn’t knock on the door at first; instead he looked out the window of the view of passing cars.

     Then his ears pick up at the sound of SeungHyun’s voice and crept closer.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi. Where should we live after the wedding?’ said a woman’s voice.

     It was as if he was glued to the floor. He was unable to bear what he was hearing, yet he was self-torturing himself hearing their conversations of their plans for the future such as how many kids will they have. JiYong pulls himself together and left them to themselves, regretting he ever went there.

 

     He grips his hair tightly, rocking his body left and right hoping it will make him feel better.

     ‘JiYong’

     JiYong froze when SeungHyun called his name. He looks up to see him smiling.

     ‘It’s time to go back. Are you alright? You look sick’

     ‘I’m fine’ he tries to cover with a smile.

     JiYong keeps to himself on their way back to the hotel. It’s starting to get dark and his face is lit up by the lights coming from his phone. He scrolls through each photo in the gallery that he had taken with SeungHyun. The photos from this afternoon on the way to Sinwol-dong for the party, the pavilion from yesterday morning in Pyeongchang, the airport, the amusement park in Wolmido, the Anyang Art Park, in the car during the fun drive and more.

     ‘Are you looking at the photos?’

     ‘Uh-huh’ says JiYong.

     ‘Let me see’ SeungHyun leans his head on JiYong’s shoulder, much to his pleasure.

     So they watch in silence as JiYong starts over from beginning and scrolls the photos backwards, only pausing to Bluetooth it to SeungHyun’s phone.

     ‘That’s cute’ SeungHyun points to a photo of them at the highest point of the Ferris wheel, JiYong’s hand outstretched with his phone and SeungHyun behind him, both rolling up their noses at the camera as if they own the place.

     A few photos at the dinner table that evening when they went groceries shopping, a few photos of them enjoying the spicy braised chicken and the kimchi friend rice that JiYong cooked. A few photos from the counter at the supermarket. JiYong took it while they were at the check-out counter, SeungHyun at the back scowling at the camera in contrast to JiYong’s bright smile.

     Pictures of him and SeungHyun had ended. It’s now showing pictures of him and TaeYang. It made JiYong jumps guiltily but he keeps scrolling anyway. It was when they went shopping in Itaewon earlier this week. It felt like it was a long time ago and he nearly forgot about it. They were at a café and were waiting for JiYong’s clothes to finish washing at next door’s launderette. Although SeungRi was there, he wasn’t in any of the photos. He’s the one who took the photos and had fancied himself as the director.

     ‘This is my roommate. You remember him right?’

     ‘Yes. TaeYangie’ says SeungHyun.

     SeungHyun straightens himself up, his head no longer leaning on JiYong. He whips out his phone and uploads the photos he received from JiYong into his gallery.

     ‘I really like this photo’ SeungHyun murmurs more to himself.

     JiYong glances. It’s a photo of them in the limo, on the way to Sinwol-dong. By standard, JiYong had been taking quite a lot of selfie photos of them. The picture SeungHyun was talking about is of him getting caught in camera smiling at JiYong in amusement.

     Now JiYong looks at him, who is now deep into his phone looking at the new photos. The new shocking revelation had made JiYong wonder why SeungHyun wants him around.

     SeungHyun turns to him when he realised JiYong had been staring. JiYong leans over and kisses his neck. His body stiffens and softens every now and then as JiYong kisses, and licks and sucks his skin. SeungHyun starts to breathe heavily as JiYong’s unbuckles his belt with one hand, and starts to unbutton his trousers and unzip him.

     ‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ SeungHyun hisses when JiYong’s fingers expertly slips his boxers down.

     ‘I never did it in a limo before’ whispers JiYong.

     ‘We can’t do it in the _limo_ ’ says SeungHyun urgently.

     ‘A blowjob, then?’ JiYong seduces.

     His hand glides down, curling around SeungHyun’s erection and slowly beginning to stroke it. It makes SeungHyun’s breath catch. His stroking doesn’t continue long before JiYong slides further down, pushing his thighs apart and settling between them.

     ‘You can’t make too much noise, Hyung’ JiYong gestures at the screen separating them from Han YoonChan. SeungHyun’s eyes flicker towards it, knowing what JiYong said is true.

     JiYong leans his head down and kisses his way up the underside, and then latches onto the side of SeungHyun’s penis and sucking hard at the skin. SeungHyun arches almost fully off the seat with pleasure and drops back, cutting off a moan by biting his lower lip. JiYong is unbelievably hard in his underwear, but he wasn’t about to stop.

     ‘ _JiYong-ah_ ’ he pleads, when JiYong is back to licking, painting the length of SeungHyun’s penis with broad strokes of his tongue.

     ‘Since we did it without condoms yesterday, I’m going to let you pour yourself into me when you find your release’ he murmurs. SeungHyun makes an aroused little sound at that.

     JiYong steadily sucks SeungHyun, and when JiYong hums, he moans some more. After what seems like the longest time, he heard an urgent ‘ _JiYong-ah. Hyung’s about to_ -’

     But before the words are done, SeungHyun’s load shot down his throat. JiYong keeps sucking him until he begs him to stop. He pulls back and wipes his mouth.

     SeungHyun reaches down and gently runs his fingers down JiYong’s cheek to his chin. Cupping it, he leans down and kisses him. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing into JiYong’s. It is an intense one and JiYong wonders if they’re going to do it in the limo after all.

     ‘Remind me to return this favour when we arrived’ SeungHyun whispers.

     ‘It won’t take that long’ whispers JiYong back when he sees a familiar landmark. ‘We’re nearly there’

     They straighten up really quickly, presses their nest of a hair flat and bids Han YoonChan goodnight.

     ‘Master Choi SeungHyun’ calls Park DoJin and then hurries over. ‘Can we start the meeting right away?’

     SeungHyun freezes. He gives JiYong a sideway glance. Both of them had forgotten about the promise he had made before they left for the party.

     ‘It’s okay’ says JiYong. ‘You go ahead. I’ll wait’

     SeungHyun reluctantly nods in reply. ‘Hyung won’t take long. Promise’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong stares down at the busy street of Cheongdam-dong below from the balcony. His head is tormenting him by rewinding the conversation he had heard between SeungHyun and that doll-faced lady.

 

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi. Where should we live after the wedding?’ the doll-faced lady had said.

     ‘I already had a place’ said SeungHyun.

 

     He told me he had never invited anyone over, thought JiYong. Not even his parents had ever spent the night there. _I_ was the first one ever to set foot in there.

 

     ‘Does it have enough rooms for our kids?’ the doll-faced lady’s voice came again.

     ‘How many are you thinking of having?’ SeungHyun asked.

     ‘I was thinking maybe six or nine’

 

     ‘He doesn’t have six or nine spare bedrooms!’ JiYong shouts into the night air. ‘It’s just one bedroom, and it’s for the _guest_!’

     _Engaged?_ JiYong thought almost fiercely. He never told JiYong he was engaged. When SeungHyun shared the story of his past with someone named Kang DaeSung, JiYong had never thought SeungHyun in another relationship with a _woman_. He felt somewhat betrayed by SeungHyun at this oversight of information.

     JiYong crouches to the ground and buried his head in his knees for the second time that day. Comparing what he is feeling right now, it’s hard to believe that it was only less than 12 hours ago when he was feeling happy.

     It was less than 12 hours ago, he repeats in his head. And for a whole weekend and this morning, I was happy.

     He feels sad and confused, and even more confused as to _why_ he feels confused.

     He wants to tell someone. He had to vent out. But he can’t call TaeYang. He’s probably with a client. He can’t call SeungRi. He feels suddenly protective again. SeungRi is still so young and naïve. Even just thinking about him made JiYong wanted to wrap him in blankets and serve him warm food.  JiYong takes out his phone and scrolls down the phonebook. He stares at a name. _Lifeline_.

     ‘ _Hyung_ ’ he whispers longingly at it.

     JiYong moves his hand. The call button is just a fingertip away. The sing-song beep on the door sends JiYong back to earth.

     ‘JiYong?’

     He shuts his phone screen and went inside at the same time SeungHyun enters the living room.

     ‘You’re still in your suit’ observes SeungHyun as JiYong closes the balcony door.

     ‘Yupp’ answers JiYong soberly. He feels a tingle of pleasure as SeungHyun comes up from behind him and begins to nuzzle his ears.

     ‘Let’s go to bed’ SeungHyun’s deep voice whispers suggestively.

     He carefully turns JiYong around and tries to kiss him. He dodges by looking away and then dares himself to look back. Disappointment is evident in SeungHyun’s eyes.

     SeungHyun puts a hand on a side of his head and tries again. This time, JiYong gives in, because that’s what he wanted as well. The other hand travels down JiYong’s spine and down to his butt. That hand flexes over his butt in gentle squeezes. He holds JiYong against his hips and pushes his erection into JiYong lazily.

     SeungHyun’s impatience for JiYong is apparent, but he holds it in in obvious attempts as they undressed each other towards the bed.

     They make love. Every few thrusts SeungHyun would deliciously moan his name. Even in the heat of the moment, a thought come through to him. He realises that SeungHyun had chosen JiYong over a woman. It’s been a week now, and the one sharing SeungHyun’s bed is him and not her. In that knowledge, he feels a ridiculous sense of victory.

    


	10. Chapter 10

JiYong feels feather-like kisses across his jaw, his chin and the corners of his mouth, and smiles.

     ‘Good morning’ SeungHyun breathes in that deep voice of his, sending pleasant wave all through his body. ‘Wake up’

     ‘No’ JiYong scratchily moans.

     ‘Hyung’s going to work now’ he rubs JiYong’s naked back. ‘There’s breakfast on the table’

     JiYong twists around. ‘You’re in a suit’

     ‘Uh-huh’ SeungHyun brushes JiYong’s hair from his face. ‘While we’re on the subject of suits, Hyung was surprised you didn’t buy more than one suit the other day. I kept reminding myself to tell you that, but I kept getting _distracted_ ’

     JiYong can’t help but return his meaningful smile. ‘Shopping wasn’t as much fun as I thought it was going to be’

     ‘Why not?’

     ‘They were _mean_ to me’ JiYong’s voice comes out in a choked sulky tone and he feels like he’s about to tear up as he remembers what happened.

     SeungHyun, who was in the middle of putting on a sock, turns to him in surprise. ‘ _Mean_ to you?’

     JiYong nods. ‘They were looking at me weirdly’ he buries his face in his pillow. ‘Stores are not nice to people, I didn’t like it’

     ‘Stores are never nice to people’ SeungHyun rubs his shoulder soothingly. ‘They’re nice to credit cards’

     JiYong looks at him with sad eyes. ‘Can’t I just wear the same suit and just change the neckties?’

     SeungHyun smiles. ‘I can’t allow that, I’m afraid. These people are very sharp to notice things. Especially that cousin of mine’

     He springs up and starts rummaging his clothes in the closet trying to find something JiYong can wear.

     ‘I have my own clothes you know’ he yawns when SeungHyun finally chooses a blue buttoned-down shirt for him.

     SeungHyun hands him a green-and-yellow card this time. ‘Tell them that you’re going to spend an _obscene_ amount of money in there and that you’re going to need a lot of people sucking up to you, because that’s what you’re going to do’

     ‘How obscene? Profane? Or _really_ offensive?’

     ‘ _Really_ offensive. Then you’ll find out that they will like you so much’

     JiYong looks up when he’s done putting on the shirt, waiting for his approval.

     He gives JiYong a kiss on the cheek and hands him a green-and-yellow card this time. ‘You’re on your own. Hyung have to go to work. You look great’

     JiYong take the shirt off and slumps back into his pillow, determined to go back to sleep. He holds a hand to his cheek that was kissed and smiles.

 

~     ~     ~

    

SeungHyun arrives at their main office in Yeoido to find MinJoon rapidly barking orders.

     ‘Inform the head of each unit of the 9am meeting to discuss the development of the fishing village’ he says to an employee and then turns to another. ‘Have you stopped the execution order?’

     ‘Yes, sent out on the day before’

     ‘SeungHyun-ah’ MinJoon beckons him into his office.

     Suddenly he feels apprehensive. He had never seen MinJoon act like that before, and being summoned into his office by just waving his hand like that suddenly feels like he was being called to the principal’s office.

     ‘Park SungWon-sshi’ he then says to his assistant. ‘Caramel macchiato for me please and send it to the meeting room’

     ‘Right away, Sir’ he clicks his computer a few times before standing up. ‘Anything for Master Choi?’

     SeungHyun turns to him, still perplexed at this foreign atmosphere. ‘I’ll have what he’s having’

     MinJoon collects some loose papers on his table with a grim expression. He looks up; sees SeungHyun still standing and holds out an arm to the L-shaped sofa.

     ‘Why aren’t you sitting down?’ he said.

     ‘ _Now_ you looked like a president’ SeungHyun takes a seat.

     ‘Sorry’ says MinJoon. ‘The fishing village is my maiden project. Father had doubted me from the start. Now is the half-way mark presentation. He wasn’t a big fan of my proposal, half-heartedly approved my quarter mark presentation, and today’

      MinJoon ends his unfinished sentence with a stressed out sigh and SeungHyun decides not to put pressure on him any further.

     In the meeting room, MinJoon started the presentation. He only gives his father brief flashes of eye-contact. A good 16 minute later, he handed over the meeting to the managing developer who is in charge of his project. The managing developer is now showing them the latest photos on the projector.

     ‘This second-to-none holiday resort in the country is 54% done and will be completed within a year’ he is saying.

     ‘President Choi’ says SeungHyun’s uncle. Every head in the room turns to him. ‘Is that right? It will be completed within a year?’

     ‘That’s right, CEO Choi’ answers MinJoon briskly.

     ‘Am I right to doubt its quality?’ says his father. ‘We all know that many a time, hurried work is equivalent to a short-change of quality’

     MinJoon stares straight at his father confidently. ‘After a calculation of efficiency, to give the fishing village a face lift within a year, there’s more than enough time’

     It’s hard to see what his uncle might be thinking about in the dark meeting room, his face illuminated by the lights from the projector screen.

     ‘Any more question, CEO Choi?’ says MinJoon with a strain.

     ‘I have no questions for now’ he gives him a look. ‘Hopefully you’ll have no problems in time to come’

 

~     ~     ~

 

_JiYong:_

_How many suits should I get?_

 

_SeungHyun:_

_Four or five._

 

JiYong is getting down from the bus when he read the message and gasps. He walks and text at the same time.

 

_JiYong:_

_But it’s really expensive._

 

     His phone buzzes for a call and SeungRi’s name is on the screen. He’s not in the mood to talk, but he was suddenly overcome by a newfound worry. SeungRi never calls him before.

     ‘SeungRi-ya’ says JiYong in concern.

     ‘GD Hyung’ he says cheerfully. ‘Turn around’

     JiYong automatically did what he was told. SeungRi is waving at him from across the junction. He waves back.

     ‘Hyung. Wait for me’

     When the pedestrian light turns green, SeungRi runs to him. JiYong can’t help but notice SeungRi’s eye-catching beige suede backpack, with sprouted cute angel wings that flap behind him. SeungRi slows down to a skip as he nears and like the other day, throws his arms around JiYong.

     ‘Aren’t you supposed to be in school?’ JiYong can’t help but smile. Perhaps being overly affectionate is one of SeungRi’s charms.

     ‘Yes, but my morning class ended early’ SeungRi weaves a hand around JiYong’s arm. ‘Next class is at 2.15pm, after lunch. Where are you going? Where’s TaeYangie Hyung?’

     ‘TaeYang Hyungie’s probably at home’ JiYong resumes his walking. ‘Hyung’s going to Lee WooJae Hyung’s shop’

     JiYong waited for SeungRi to blushingly tell him about their night together last weekend.

     ‘Can I come?’ is what SeungRi says next.

     ‘Of course’ he smiles. ‘You can pick a necktie for me’

 

_SeungHyun:_

_JiYong-ah. Hyung’s in a meeting right now. Can’t talk. Just buy the suits as I told you. Don’t worry about the cost._

 

     JiYong scowls at his phone.

     ‘GD Hyung’ says SeungRi. ‘If we have the time, can we play dress up again, like the other day?’

     ‘Sure’ he smiles, suddenly getting an idea to get back to SeungHyun.

     ‘After that, can we have lunch together?’

     ‘Of course’ JiYong stops. ‘But Hyung will need you to do something first’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun had to switch his phone to a complete silent mode and stuff it away in his pants pocket. JiYong is at it again, sending him pictures of himself in more ridiculous suits. He can take the rose suit JiYong wore in the picture the other day, but this time the suits he wore is so silly that SeungHyun did everything in his power not to burst out laughing and interrupt the meeting.

     The first picture was like a bomb to his eyes: A dark green suit with tennis balls prints. The second one was blue, its jacket is plain with no prints but the pants are full of prints of hands holding lipstick to his crotch. The third one was light turquoise with bright orange carps and pink lotus flowers.

     MinJoon granted him a half-day off to return the favour of him helping out with the Japanese team over the weekend. He walks through the lobby still staring at his phone when one of the hotel employees runs over towards him.

     ‘Pardon me, Master Choi. My name is Cha SooWan, in charge of VIP clients’

     SeungHyun holds up a hand. ‘Excuse me. I just had to make one call’

     ‘Yes, Sir. But I have a message for you’

     ‘From who?’

     ‘There’s a lady, waiting for you in the lounge’

     ‘What lady?’

     ‘She said it’s a surprise’ says Cha SooWan. Her eyes then focus on something behind him.

     SeungHyun quickly turns around. Park Bom is planning on a sneak attack, but she squeals laughing when she fails. Instead she runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck.

     ‘I thought you’re going to Busan today’ says SeungHyun after Bom gives him a very long kiss.

     ‘My flight was cancelled and I thought I should go and meet _my fiancé_ ’

     SeungHyun turns to the concierges’ desk. Park DoJin, the General Manager was there as well. ‘She’s from HeeGun Fashion Empire. We were betrothed since we were kids’

     Bom waved the huge five-carat solitaire diamond ring on her finger proudly.

     Park DoJin’s face lit up from recognition. ‘Ah! You must be Mistress Park Bom!’

     ‘By the way -’ Bom ignores him, whose smile stiffens awkwardly at her abrupt change of conversation, and turns to SeungHyun with an excited smile. She runs her hands along the sleeves of her trench coat. ‘- do you know what this colour is called?’

     SeungHyun thinks for a moment. ‘Lavender?’

     Bom slaps his shoulder playfully. ‘No silly. Lavender is slightly pinker than this. This is called _Flirtation Purple_ ’ she leans in closer as if to whisper something, but she keeps her voice normal. ‘I’m not wearing anything underneath’ she giggles.

     SeungHyun felt his lips twitch. ‘I can’t wait’ he turns to the concierges and Cha SooWan, whose faces looks like someone had died. ‘Please sent up some champagne and strawberries to my suite’

     Bom gives a “Too-bad-you-can’t-have-him” smirk at them.

     ‘Shall we go up to my room?’ he slips a hand right around her low-waist belt.

     ‘May I say something to the employee?’ she struts to the concierge’s desk, her shiny gold six-inch Christian Louboutins high heels clicking on the smooth marble floor. ‘Goo RaHee-sshi’

     ‘Yes, Mistress Park’ she says nervously.

     Bom straightens Goo RaHee’s employee nametag. ‘The reception is the company’s front. Please be more presentable’

     ‘Yes, Mistress Park’ she bows her head and her face flames red.

     ‘Add some oysters and caviar to the order, if you have any’ Bom gestures with her clutch bag. ‘Some _aphrodisiac_ helps’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Mummy almost never cooks lunch’ SeungRi is saying as they waited for their ginseng chicken soup from the kitchen. ‘She and Daddy always give me extra pocket money for school’

     ‘Your mum works?’

     ‘Uh-huh. She’s the editor-in-chief for Senwell Publishing’

     SeungRi doesn’t need to introduce his father. His father is Dr Lee JoonHyung, Head Professor of World History at the University of Yongin. JiYong buries his head in his hands, feeling suddenly dizzy. How many more city high flyers has he surrounded himself in? Can’t he be friends with someone whose father is a postman or whose mother is a nurse?

     ‘Well, make sure to eat a lot’ says JiYong finally. ‘You don’t look too well compared to when Hyung last seen you’

     _Is it because of TaeYang?_ His mouth is itching to ask, begging for a gossip; even though there’s no one he could tell it to anyway.

     ‘We were assigned for a senior project’ SeungRi sighs. ‘The fashion design students were assigned to do a fashion-related project’

     ‘What about history of fashion?’ suggests JiYong. ‘I bet your dad will give you unlimited sources’

     ‘History of fashion was what WooJae Hyungie did for his senior project’ he fishes out a daily planner from his backpack and consults it. ‘We were told to write some sort of proposal before summer break starts. But I have no idea what’

     They finish their lunch and while waiting for the card processing the payment, SeungRi severely checks the white tuxedo jacket that JiYong is wearing for any spots of oil or specks of kimchi juice. The white tuxedo had black silk lapel with black bow tie and black trousers. It was two years out of season, but for some reason it doesn’t seem like so when JiYong puts it on just for laughs. So he bought it at a bargain price after 80% discount and WooJae also thrown in a complementary black fedora.

     JiYong walks SeungRi to school, which apparently is not that far away from the restaurant. SeungRi had found a fitted khaki jacket with steel zippers and steel snap buttons, which JiYong had bought for him, and is wearing them right now, his school jacket folded and stuffed into the depths of his backpack.

     ‘This is my school, right here’ SeungRi points, on their immediate left, to a stylishly tall, pale gray block with granite pillars at the entrance.

     ‘Thanks for your help today, SeungRi-ya’

     ‘No problem’ he smiles at him. ‘Thank you for buying me lunch. If you’re ever visit this area again, call me’

     JiYong waits until SeungRi is inside the building, a habit of his. The hotel is only a few blocks away, so even with half-a-dozen suit bags in one arm and half-a-dozen carrier bags in another, he starts making his way back.

     On his way, he stumbles onto the clothes store with the snooty sales assistants he went to last week. Fury fills his chest and JiYong goes in before he can change his mind.

     ‘May I help you?’ the woman salesperson JiYong remembers called MaRi approaches him eagerly like a bolt of lightning.

     ‘No, thank you’ he says dismissively and heads straight to the salesman. ‘Hi!’

     The salesman, who was buttoning up a shirt on a mannequin, smiles brightly at him.

     ‘Hello!’ he says.

     ‘Do you remember me?’

     ‘No, I’m sorry’ his smile freezes on his face apologetically.

     ‘I was here last Friday. You wouldn’t wait on me’ JiYong gives him a patronising look.

     ‘Oh…’

     ‘You work on commission right?’

     ‘Er… Yes’

     JiYong raises his arms full of shopping and waves it at him.

     ‘Big mistake! Big! Huge!’ And as he makes his way to the door, he says in a clear, loud voice. ‘I have to go shopping now!’

 

~     ~     ~

 

Fact number one: Park Bom is allergic to strawberries.

     Fact number two: Thanks to an episode featured in Mr Bean about rotten oysters, she stayed away from it ever since. So forget about it being an aphrodisiac.

     Fact number three: She wasn’t really not wearing anything underneath her trench coat. She, in fact, is wearing a dress of the same colour of the coat. The dress is the garden party version, short and tight. The only difference is that the one she wears today is sleeveless.

     Fact number four: They just went up to SeungHyun’s suite to just purely talk and drink champagne. Not the erotic stuff they leave impression of to the fellow employees.

     ‘I thought you weren’t wearing anything underneath’ says SeungHyun in mock disappointed voice, when Bom takes off her coat.

     Bom laughs squeakily and draped the coat on the dining room chair. ‘I kept in mind what you told me about the hotel employees’

     ‘Thank you, Noona’ SeungHyun hugs her. ‘You should’ve called me first though. I wasn’t expecting you’

     ‘Can I have a look around?’

     ‘Sure’ he checks his phone for any missed calls or text messages from JiYong.

     From the corner of his eyes, Bom’s figure is watching from the bedroom doorway.

     ‘Yes?’ he says when he looks up to see Bom looking at him with a meaningful smile.

     ‘Are you seeing someone?’

     ‘No’ SeungHyun bursts into a laugh.

     ‘Don’t lie to me’ she says. ‘I looked into the closet. There’s your clothes and not _yours_ ’

     ‘I’m not lying’ he says. ‘But when you were looking at me like that, how can I not laugh?’

     ‘Are you here all by yourself then?’

     ‘I’m with a - ’ a smile curves on his lips. ‘ - a friend’

     Bom replies with a motherly smile. ‘Can you tell Noona about this _friend_?’ she says.

     ‘Can’t’ SeungHyun shake his head, much to her disappointment. He’s not going to share JiYong with anyone just yet. ‘Sorry. I don’t know anything about him’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong swipes his card into the slot and hears the familiar sing-song beep as the door opens.

     ‘JiYong?’ calls SeungHyun.

     ‘I’m ba-’ JiYong jumps into the dining room but words fades away on his lips. The doll-faced lady is here with SeungHyun. The words “ _His fiancée_ ” pops into his head.

     What is _she_ doing here?

     ‘Bomie Noona. I would like you to meet JiYong’ SeungHyun stands up and so did she. ‘JiYong, this is Bomie Noona’

     _Noona?_

     ‘Nice to meet a friend of SeungHyun’s’ she smiles as they shake hands.

     ‘I didn’t introduce you two at the garden party yesterday’

     ‘Oh? You were there?’ Bom looks at him.

     But JiYong can’t seem to formulate an answer, so he just stood there, still in shock. SeungHyun stares at him.

     ‘Well, he did’ SeungHyun answers.

     ‘SeungHyun-ah. I should go now’ says Bom regretfully at them. ‘It’s late’

     _SeungHyun-ah?_

     She reaches for her coat and puts it on.

     ‘I should put these away’ JiYong gestures at the suit bags. He shakes Bom’s hand again. ‘It’s really nice to meet you, Noona’

     ‘I will walk you out, Noona. Wait there’ SeungHyun follows JiYong into the bedroom.

     As soon as they got out of eyeshot, he puts his arms around JiYong and hauls him against his body, squeezing him tightly in an affectionate hug. ‘I’m going to the gym. Do you want to come and cheer me on?’

     ‘I’m actually kind of tired’ JiYong hangs his suit bags in the closet and try not to feel anything even with SeungHyun nuzzling on his neck.

     ‘Okay then’ SeungHyun kisses him. ‘I’m going to walk her to the car and then I’m going straight to the gym’

     JiYong stares at his back as he walks away. ‘You’re not supposed to agree with me’ he thought resentfully. ‘You should have persuade me better’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun and Bom switch on their couple persona and hold hands as they gets out of the elevator and walk through the lobby.

     ‘Would you like to enjoy the flower arrangements, Mistress Park?’

     Bom covers her mouth and giggles excitedly. ‘Should we do that?’

     They stopped by the huge vase in the middle of the lobby and pretend to be interested by the lilies. Bom wraps her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest, while he had one arm around her shoulder and rubbing his cheek on top of her head.

     ‘Moments like these are what I enjoyed the most when I’m with you’ says Bom, her nail-art fingers touching the petals softly. ‘Look at them all glaring at me because all these times they wished they can have you and that they have a chance’

     SeungHyun give a quick glance at the table. The ladies’ usual wide smile, batting eye and silent telepathy of trying to get him to like them were replaced with sulky scowls. They were still blushing, but this time with jealousy.

     ‘Well, who can blame them?’ he shrugs. ‘After all, we do look great together’

     Bom plucks some baby breaths and slides it above her ears.

     ‘You look really beautiful, Bom-sshi’ SeungHyun gives her a genuine smile. ‘I’m not saying that because we have audience. You really are beautiful’

     Bom smiles back with pleasure. She reaches out towards him and they kiss.

     ‘Are they looking at us?’ she asks excitedly.

     ‘Of course they’re looking’ SeungHyun wants to laugh.

     ‘Let’s do it again’ says Bom and SeungHyun obliges.

     They hold hands as they walk to her car, where her chauffeur is waiting for her.

     ‘I’ll see you at the brunch tomorrow, SeungHyun-sshi’ says Bom as she enters her car. ‘I love you’

     ‘I love you too, Bom-sshi. Take care’

     SeungHyun waits until her car was out of sight before going back in. He steals a glance to the concierge’s desk on his way to the elevator. None of them pays any attention to him anymore.

 

~     ~     ~

 

There’s a platter on the table and when JiYong removes the silver dome, there’s a dozen of fresh oysters on crushed ice.

     He sits down at the table. There’s a bowlful of strawberries, two flutes and a finished bottle of champagne, and an empty plate with breadcrumbs on it. JiYong picks up the shellfish fork and eases the oyster around; making sure it’s detached from the shell, gives it a squeeze of lemon and swallows the whole thing.

     ‘What were they doing here all by themselves?’ he thought as he eats another oyster.

     JiYong can’t seem to sit still. He looks around the penthouse curiously. The bed is still well-made from this morning, before he left for shopping. Not a towel is used and there’s nothing in the wastepaper baskets or the trash can in the kitchen.

     There’s no signs of them having -

     JiYong hears a screeching halt in his brain as he stops himself from finishing the sentence, mainly because he was scared that it might be true.

     He leans back on the couch, after having thoroughly inspected it for any tell-tale signs of them having -

     JiYong shakes his head roughly. He feels so pathetic from obsessing about them.

     ‘It’s that kiss’ he says into the air. ‘I shouldn’t have kissed him’

     This can’t continue, JiYong thought. SeungHyun Hyung and I need to have a talk.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun is momentarily dazed when he walks into a dimly lit penthouse suite with relaxing jazz music blaring from the surround sound system. He’s about to go straight into the bedroom, thinking JiYong might already be sleeping when he heard his voice coming from the dining room.

     ‘How was your day, _Jagi-ya_?’

     JiYong is leaning back on the plush cushion dining chair with both feet up and crossed over the ankle on the table. He is stark naked, except for a black tie with curiously shaped dots.

     ‘Nice tie’ he says, feeling the corner of his lips quivers with smile.

     ‘I got it for you’

     JiYong gets up from the chair and walks up to him. SeungHyun bites his lower lip as if that would help steady his pounding heartbeat.

     ‘What do you think?’ JiYong rubs the necktie between his index and middle fingers.

     ‘It’s the best thing I’ve seen you wear’ he says breathlessly. ‘But I liked it when you wear even lesser’

     ‘Should I take it off then?’ murmurs JiYong against his neck, mock-regretting his sense of fashion.

     SeungHyun suppress a shudder of lust. ‘I can help’

     He feels JiYong’s hand slides down from his chest to the steady growing erection in his pants.

     JiYong palms it. ‘I ate all the oysters and guess what it did to me. Can you help with that too?’

     There’s only one answer to that. But it’s useless to say it with words, so SeungHyun demonstrates it with action. Leaning down, he kisses JiYong and eases him into the bedroom towards the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The brunch organised by the HeeGun Fashion Empire is held at a wedding hall owned by KyungHo Global in Amsadong. A lot of important people that are friends of the Park family come.

     ‘Are you okay?’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘Yes’ says JiYong in mumbled voice. ‘You asked that eight times already, by the way’

     SeungHyun tries to make JiYong meet his eyes, but he keeps looking out the car window. JiYong had been slightly moody since this morning and SeungHyun can’t think of the reason why.

 

     JiYong picked up the invitation card SeungHyun had taken out and put on the bed.

     ‘HeeGun Fashion Empire’ JiYong had read out loud.

     ‘Impressive name, don’t you think?’ SeungHyun looked at him through the dressing table mirror as he did his necktie. ‘They belonged to Bomie Noona’s family’

     ‘Interesting’ said JiYong after a pause. ‘So that’s where we’re going?’

     ‘Uh-huh’

     JiYong cleared his throat. ‘I think I’m done getting ready. I’ll wait for you outside’

     When SeungHyun had finished dressing, he found JiYong in the kitchen, staring into the contents of the fridge with a slight frown in his face.

     ‘They’re out of peach yogurt’ was all JiYong said when SeungHyun asked if he was okay.

 

     That must have been some heck of a peach yogurt, if it’s making JiYong this moody, thought SeungHyun, making a mental note to buy some for him later. For now, he can’t help but break into secret smiles every now and then. JiYong had called him _Jagi-ya_ last night and every time he remembers it, his heart flutters.

     They arrived at the wedding hall. JiYong is walking two steps behind him, still not making eye contact let alone talk.

     ‘Okay, I’m seriously going to buy him that peach yogurt’ thought SeungHyun, now getting a bit worried.

     The wedding hall is elegantly decorated with drapes of white fabrics, purple flowers and fake Roman pillars.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi’ greets a squeaky voice of Park Bom. ‘You’re here!’

     ‘I won’t miss the party’ SeungHyun kisses her ears.

     ‘JiYong-ah, you’re here too’ Bom takes his hand in hers.

     ‘Hi, Noona’ says JiYong in a voice so low, it’s almost inaudible. He manages to give her a shy smile.

     ‘SeungHyun-sshi’ she says. ‘I love that necktie’

     It’s the necktie JiYong was wearing last night. The curiously shaped dots are actually heads of an orange cat. SeungHyun gives a quick glance at JiYong to see if he was listening to Bom’s compliments, but he is staring at his shoes instead.

     That darn peach yogurt! SeungHyun curses in his head.

     ‘I love it too’ he beams at her. ‘By far my favourite necktie’

     ‘Come on, I’ll take you two to your table’ she says, still holding JiYong’s hand and carefully guides them to a table at the front.

     JiYong’s moodiness is a little contagious. SeungHyun is starting to feel unhappy too.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘You can head back to your hotel after this’ says MinJoon. ‘I can’t think of any work for you to do at the office’

     ‘Thank you!’ SeungHyun breathes a dramatic sigh of relief, making his cousin laugh.

     They were hovering over the buffet table, feasting on every kind of tarts they can pop into their mouth.

     ‘Lee JangHo is here, by the way’ says MinJoon. ‘Have you seen him yet? I was so shocked to see him, that I actually gasped to his face. It’s embarrassing’

     ‘Where?’

     ‘At your table’ says MinJoon through a mouthful of mini quiche. ‘Talking to your friend’

     SeungHyun turns around so quickly that he almost lost his balance. They were having cheerful conversations again and for the second time in his life, the first one being at the garden party, he wishes he can read lips so that he can find out what they are talking about. He snaps back into attention with MinJoon when his cousin pokes him.

     ‘Did you hear what I just said?’

     ‘What _did_ you just said?’ says SeungHyun in a flat and clueless tone.

     ‘I said you should stop by at the Yeoido office after this though’ says MinJoon. ‘The papers for next week’s meeting are ready’

     ‘I’ll be sure to tell my driver that’ says SeungHyun absently. ‘If you’d excuse me’

     SeungHyun reaches for Bom, who is talking to a lady with flowing cooper-coloured hair.

     ‘I’m sorry’ he says to the lady. ‘May I have a word with her for a moment?’

     The lady nods and smiles, and SeungHyun had to will every cell in his body not to drag her to the nearest fake Roman pillar. JiYong had been a little depressed on the way here, now he’s smiling? To Lee JangHo, for goodness sake! Of all people!

     ‘What is it?’ says Bom.

     ‘My table’ SeungHyun says, and Bom glances at it. ‘Who is that guy near JiYong?’

     ‘Oh, him’ she says. ‘He’s called - ’ Bom squints her eyes as she tries to recall his name. ‘ - Lee JangGo, or something. Or is it Lee Jang _Ho_? I thought you knew him. He’s in real estate business too. In fact, I remember seeing him at the garden party on Monday!’

     ‘Then what is he doing here?’ SeungHyun whispers through gritted teeth. ‘I mean, MinJoon and I, our family have been friends since our parents were kids. How is he in relation to you?’

     Bom puts a hand over her mouth. ‘What’s wrong? Did you two have a one night stand before?’

     Bom looks so serious, that if this wasn’t such an urgent moment, SeungHyun would have laugh.

     ‘Er - no’

     She studies his face. ‘Well, remember the lady you just took me away from?’

     ‘What about her?’

     ‘She’s been our company’s representative model for four years now’ says Bom. Sensing his frustrations, she quickly finishes. ‘She’s his wife’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong is sitting in the back seat of SeungHyun’s BMW in Yeoido, while the owner runs up to the office to fetch some paperwork. He’s looking outside the window to the street, watching but not really seeing. Even when he had brunch not an hour ago, he was eating but not really tasting. He feels energy being drained out of him every time he thought about SeungHyun’s relationship with that doll-faced lady.

     Case in point: when he found out they’re going to a brunch organised by her family’s company.

     His _future in-laws’_ …

     He had been feeling a bit down ever since he found out. He can’t even tell SeungHyun about that when he asked if he’s feeling okay. So he just told him the first thing he can think of at that moment: The hotel fridge is out of peach yogurt.

     _Bomie Noona_.

     Nice to finally put a name to the face.

     But why would SeungHyun Hyung called her Noona? JiYong thinks to himself. Which is weird, the more JiYong thought about it. Most women preferred to be called by their names than be called Noona. Maybe she liked it. Maybe it’s some weird fetish of hers.

     Every time he thought about last night, JiYong would rub his dry face hard, as if by doing it, it would help him forget. He said he would talk to SeungHyun about where they stand as rent boy and client, but he chickened out.

     What if it was only _him_ who overthinks everything? What if SeungHyun _didn’t_ forget where things stand between them? After all, he didn’t think JiYong coming on to him like that last night was weird.

     This is one of those times when JiYong wishes he could laugh at himself. He had slept with married men before. What difference does an engaged one make?

     Nothing…

     But then again, why does him knowing SeungHyun is engaged affect him in such an unbelievable way?

     ‘What am I _doing_?’ he thought fiercely. ‘Why am I worrying about this? One more week to go and I won’t even be seeing him again’

     SeungHyun returns half an hour later with a thin executive briefcase that he flops to his feet when he gets into car. He exhales loudly through his mouth.

     ‘Are you okay?’

     ‘I wasn’t sleeping very well last night’ SeungHyun frowns at the view as the Han YoonChan drives away.

     JiYong’s heart flutters as SeungHyun moves his hand across the seat and locks their fingers. He clears his throat lightly.

     ‘I’ll wake you up when we arrive’

     SeungHyun gives a wry smile. He squeezes JiYong’s hand.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun isn’t next to him when JiYong wakes up from nap. Blearily, he checks the time on his phone. 3.31pm. He looks around the room and flops back into his pillow. Falling asleep was nice, JiYong smiles. SeungHyun had had his arms around him in a spooning position at the time.

 

     ‘Feel better soon, JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun had murmured into the back of his neck.

     ‘But I’m fine’ JiYong mumbled sleepily.

     ‘Liar’ said SeungHyun and JiYong chuckled.

 

     That’s right, smiles JiYong as he remembers the conversation. He’s studying psychology. He knows when people are lying.

     Suddenly he feels guilty about the cold way he had been treating him that morning. He gets out of bed slowly and found the penthouse empty.

     ‘Hyung?’ he says as he peeks into the pantry, thinking he might find SeungHyun there.

     JiYong returns to the bedroom and looks through his phone for any text messages or calls from SeungHyun that he might accidentally dismissed during sleep. There’s a sing-song beep at the door.

     ‘You’re awake’ SeungHyun smiles when he sees JiYong at the bedroom doorway.

     ‘You should have woke me up’

     ‘You were sleeping so soundly, so I didn’t want to bother you’

     ‘I rumpled my shirt’ JiYong picks on it.

     ‘I got you these’ says SeungHyun.

     JiYong takes the loaded plastic bag bearing the hotel logo and peeks into it.

     ‘It’s - This is -’ JiYong stammers.

     ‘Peach yogurt’ SeungHyun looks proud of himself. ‘I went down to the kitchen myself to get you those’ His face then turns serious. ‘Although I probably put everyone in the kitchen and room service in a state of panic right now by doing that’

     JiYong stares speechlessly at it, feeling strangely touched. There are probably twenty pots of yogurt in there. His hands shakes slightly, and torn between wanting to laugh or cry.

     SeungHyun puts his arms around JiYong’s shoulder and kisses him on his temple.

     ‘B-But… _But why_?’ JiYong feels his eyes starts to prickle. He blinks a few times before looking up.

     SeungHyun looks surprised. Clearly this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting from him.

     ‘You said they were out of peach yogurt’

     ‘But I didn’t think you would go out of your way just to get some for me’

     ‘I was just -’ he pauses. ‘I just want to make you happy’ SeungHyun searches his face. ‘Was I wrong? Shouldn’t I do it?’

     JiYong lets out a few strangled noises before he finally gives a shy chuckle.

     ‘It’s okay’ says JiYong. He sniffs by mistake. ‘Thank you’

     ‘Are you crying?’

     JiYong pretends he wasn’t listening. ‘I should put these in the fridge’

     ‘Yah, Kwon JiYong’ SeungHyun stops him from walking away by grabbing him around the waist. ‘You’re crying aren’t you?’

     JiYong lets out a giggle as he struggles to fight SeungHyun off. The times SeungHyun had spent working out at the gym is not wasted. He’s clearly stronger than JiYong.

     ‘Yah’ says SeungHyun softly when he manages to turn JiYong around towards him. ‘Are you okay?’

     ‘No one ever cared like this before’

     ‘You said it like no one _ever_ really care’

     ‘It’s because _no one ever_ does’ says JiYong. ‘Anyway’ he takes a deep breath. ‘Thank you Hyung’

     SeungHyun grabs JiYong’s wrist and pulls him to the bedroom.

 

~     ~     ~

 

From where he is in bed, SeungHyun watches JiYong picks up the clothes that littered the floor.

     ‘Look at this’ JiYong waves the shirt he was just wearing. ‘You popped all the buttons’

     SeungHyun wriggles himself deeper into his pillow.

     ‘Sorry’ he says. ‘But getting you naked is more urgent than a few buttons being ripped off’

     Just nearly 47 minutes ago, he had dragged JiYong into the bedroom. He’s even more touched to hear JiYong told him that he’s the first one to ever care about what he wants, than JiYong was about him getting the peach yogurts for him. He was overwhelmed by it, that …

     Well, the end result is that they ended up in bed and had sex.

     JiYongie, he keeps repeating inside his head as he watches him from across the room. He unconsciously smiles. Kwon JiYong. _My_ JiYongie. _Mine_.

     His mind chooses such a bad timing to flash him the scene between JiYong and Lee JangHo from brunch, and suddenly he feels happiness zapped away from him like a bolt of lightning.

     JiYong counts the buttonholes and searches for the buttons on the floor.

     ‘What are you doing?’ says SeungHyun, even though it’s very obvious.

     ‘I’m missing two more’ says JiYong, more to himself than to SeungHyun.

     He gets closer to the bed, crouching to search under the bed.

     ‘JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun slips a hand on JiYong’s back, under his bathrobe.

     ‘Mmm…?’

     ‘Get back in bed with me’

     ‘In a minute’ JiYong mumbles distractedly.

     ‘Right now’ says SeungHyun, half-sulking at being rejected over a few cheap plastic buttons. ‘I’m getting hard again’

     JiYong looks up, his face bashful. ‘But my buttons -’

     ‘I’ll buy you some new buttons’ SeungHyun pulls him into the bed. ‘Or a new shirt’ He kisses him. ‘I want you _now_ ’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Master Choi. Master Kwon’ says Cha SooWan, giving him and JiYong a light bow. SeungHyun asked the concierges if they could make a dinner reservation for them. ‘I’ve called The Louis for your dinner reservation, and they had a table open at 7 o’clock’

     SeungHyun asked the concierges if they could make a dinner reservation for them. They were sitting around in the lounge waiting for news.

     ‘Is the dress code formal?’

     ‘Formal casual, sir’ says Cha SooWan politely.

     ‘See, I this is why I told you to wear dress shirt’ SeungHyun turns to JiYong.

     ‘I liked T-shirts and jeans better’ JiYong scrunches his nose. ‘Where is this place anyway?’

     ‘Yeah’ says SeungHyun, turning to Cha SooWan. ‘Where _is_ The Louise?’

     Cha SooWan looks flustered. ‘Jamsil’

     ‘Can’t you find someplace nearer?’ says SeungHyun. But before Cha SooWan can even answer, he cuts her. ‘Never mind. Can you get us a car and a driver?’

      Cha SooWan gives a humble bow and leaves.

     From the corner of his eyes, he notices JiYong is looking at him. ‘What?’

     ‘I’m hungry’ he pouts.

     SeungHyun looks at his watch. They have 45 minutes until reservation time. He can’t blame JiYong for being hungry. Their last meal was six hours ago after all. He jumps when JiYong pokes him on his sides.

     ‘Hyung’ says JiYong in the same pouty voice.

     ‘Where should we go?’

     JiYong brightens up. ‘The convenience store from the last time. Remember?’

     He follows JiYong out of the hotel. JiYong looks so cheerful and SeungHyun wistfully wishes they could hold hands. They can, of course. He doesn’t care what other people thinks. He doesn’t care if other people find it uncomfortable. Except that JiYong _might_.

     ‘You seemed to like convenience stores’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘TaeYang and I had this store membership cards, you know’ says JiYong. ‘We collect points’

 _TaeYang_? Why is he suddenly mentioning TaeYang’s name?

     ‘So did you collect a lot of them?’

     ‘Thousands!’ JiYong waves his hand excitedly. ‘TaeYang and I got everything we need there’

     TaeYang _again_? thinks SeungHyun. His insides clench.

     JiYong went into the store like a storm and went straight for an aisle.

     ‘Hyung will wait for you here’ call SeungHyun as he heads towards the many chairs and tables.

     JiYong comes to him with a packet of cookies and two small cartons of milk.

     ‘This is my favourite cookies so far’ JiYong tears up the packaging. ‘Here, try one then you’ll see’

     ‘I’m not hungry’ says SeungHyun, but JiYong feeds him the cookie anyway. As he shews them, tasting the sweetness of the sandwich cookies with its cream and strawberry jam filling. JiYong brushes the crumb dust from his lips softly as if he was made out of fine china. Suddenly he feels hungry.

     ‘Do you like it?’ says JiYong eagerly.

     ‘To be honest, I thought it would taste overly sweet’ says SeungHyun. ‘In a nasty way’

     ‘That’s what TaeYang said too!’ says JiYong.

     SeungHyun closes his eyes briefly. This is the third time he’s mentioned TaeYang’s name.

     ‘Hyung?’ says JiYong with a hint of concern in his voice. ‘Is everything -?’

     ‘Uh-huh’ says SeungHyun. ‘Now, let’s have dinner’

 

~     ~     ~

 

The Louise was a small and cosy restaurant. It has an intimate setting that is suitable for dinner dates and business meeting. Someone made a marriage proposal while they were waiting for the main course. To celebrate, the restaurant handed out complimentary glasses of champagne to every table. JiYong almost took a scolding from SeungHyun when he accepted the glass the waiter had gave him.

     ‘I thought you made me a promise’ JiYong had retorted resentfully when SeungHyun took the glass from him and gulped it down.

     ‘I _promised_ not to get out of control’ said SeungHyun. ‘And this is just one glass’

     SeungHyun probably felt guilty because he then let JiYong order one of everything from the desert menu. For a small business, there’s only five of it to choose from. When they took their final sip of coffee, SeungHyun asked for the bill.

     JiYong remembered thinking, as SeungHyun scratches his signature on the thin slip of paper, that he wished they would never have to leave.

     When the waiter leave, SeungHyun looked up. Their eyes met. He winked at JiYong before flashing him his cheek-dimpled smile.

     His heart skipped a beat and it’s a minor miracle that he managed to return the smile at all. It made him forgot immediately of wishing if they could stay in the restaurant forever. That flash of smile from SeungHyun made him return to all the days and nights they have spent in the Royal Penthouse Suite.

     And all the days and nights that’s to come after.

     At that thought, JiYong felt slightly turned on.

     ‘What are you thinking?’ said SeungHyun, leaning forward with a secret smile on his face.

     JiYong realised then that he was blushing.

     He cleared his throat nervously. ‘Nothing’

 

     Now they are making their way back to the World Department Store’s hotel in a huge chauffeured black sedan owned by the hotel.

     SeungHyun leans his head against JiYong’s shoulder. ‘I’m so tired’

     ‘I wonder _why_ ’ says JiYong, rolling his eyes.

     SeungHyun chuckles at his meaningful tone and buries his face into his shoulder.

    The lack of privacy didn’t allow much to be said in the car. They stayed mostly silent, with only the robotic voice of the navigation device to interrupt every now and then.

     SeungHyun reaches for JiYong’s hand which he placed carelessly on his lap and entwines their fingers.

     Just like this morning, he thought.

     With what feels like a helium-filled heart, JiYong can’t stop smiling as he looks out the window again.

 

~     ~     ~

 

After a soothingly warm shower, JiYong dries himself and puts on a shower gown. SeungHyun was right. JiYong did not need to have so many clothes when he’s with him in the suite. He seems to keep taking it off of him every time he puts some on.

     He finds SeungHyun sitting in the living room. Although the TV was on, he’s not paying attention to it and instead had his nose buried into a folio of papers, and a light crease is visible between his eyebrows. JiYong looks at SeungHyun with an inward sigh. He looks good even when he frowns.

     ‘Are you going to sleep now?’ SeungHyun looks up.

     ‘You?’

     SeungHyun shakes his head. ‘Not yet’

     ‘Me too’

     ‘Then come here’ he pats the sofa. JiYong drags his feet towards him, and try not to look excited when SeungHyun puts his arms around his shoulder and pulls him closer.

     ‘What are you doing?’ JiYong rests his head on SeungHyun’s chest.

     ‘There’s an important meeting coming up next week and I thought I should get ready’

     ‘How important?’

     ‘Apparently important enough that an American company is interested in being a partner’

     JiYong makes an O shape with his lips. He lets SeungHyun with his work while he watches the TV. But around 16 minutes later, JiYong gets jealous for his attention. He moves, rides on SeungHyun’s lap and pries the paper from his hand.

     ‘I was reading that’ SeungHyun gives a weak sigh.

     JiYong tilts SeungHyun’s head a few degrees upwards with a feather light move of his fingers on his chin.

     ‘I’m taller than you now’ JiYong’s voice is so low it almost sounds as if he’s whispering.

     SeungHyun digs his teeth into his lower lip and smiles. ‘Yes, you are’

     JiYong leans down. Their nose touches, but JiYong can’t decide if he should kiss him or not. That’s when SeungHyun pulls him around the waist and their lips met.

     ‘I want you’ gasps SeungHyun in his deliciously deep voice. ‘Let’s go to bed’

     ‘The sofa is big enough’ says JiYong.

     But SeungHyun shakes his head. ‘You deserve better, JiYong-ah’

     I deserve better, JiYong repeats in his head. ‘Okay’ he pretends to reluctantly agree but inside he is secretly pleased.

     ‘No’ says SeungHyun when he shifts to get up. ‘I’ll carry you’

     Blushingly, JiYong wraps his arms around SeungHyun’s neck and let him carry him into the bedroom in a bridal style. He lays JiYong delicately onto bed and loosens his bathrobe cord before climbing on top of him.

     ‘What?’ he says, noticing the look JiYong gives him.

     ‘I half-expected you to throw me’

     ‘And then hurt you?’ SeungHyun supplies. ‘I wouldn’t do that for the world’

     ‘That’s what people -’

     SeungHyun interrupts him by humming a warning and kisses him.

     ‘From now on’ says SeungHyun in a dangerously low voice. ‘You’re only allowed to say my name and how fast and how many more you want me to go on you’ He allows himself a smile. ‘Understand?’

     JiYong stare at him dumbfounded as he stop breathing. His growing erection presses against his.

     ‘Answer me’ he demands, his voice soft.

     ‘Yes’ JiYong says, breathless.

     SeungHyun gives him half a smile, dips down and pecks him a kiss.

     ‘Ready?’ he murmurs into JiYong’s mouth.

     Remembering that he’s not allowed to talk, JiYong nods.

     ‘Good’ says SeungHyun, bestowing him more kisses.

     Resting JiYong’s ankle on his shoulder and another leg hooked on his elbow, SeungHyun eases into him very slowly. JiYong hear his growling groan.

     ‘That feels good’ he murmurs, pushing his entire length into JiYong.

     SeungHyun starts to move. Slow and sensual at first. Then he picks up the pace and starts to move hard and fast, thrusting into him over and over. His moves are skilful as he makes sure to hit against JiYong’s prostate directly.  JiYong switches from moaning to soft cries as his body begs for relief.

     ‘Hyung!’ he manages to say between breaths.

     ‘ _Yes_ ’ says SeungHyun through clenched teeth as he pushes and pushes himself into him. ‘ _Come for me, JiYong-ah_ ’

     ‘ _Hyung!_ ’ JiYong tries not to scream as he explodes onto his belly. SeungHyun follows with four sharp thrusts and he freezes, pouring himself into JiYong as he finds his release.

     ‘Are you okay?’ SeungHyun gasps.

     JiYong hear himself saying out loud, as if hearing it from another mouth. ‘ _More please_ ’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long overdue Chapter 12... This was supposed to be a short one, so that the story can continue to Chapter 13.

JiYong feels soft pressings of lips on the side of his face. And another. And another. And another. He knits his eyebrows. It keeps coming. It doesn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon. Not that it’s a bad thing though. Eyes still closed, he moves his head in the direction of the ceiling and the pair of lips stamps a long kiss to his mouth. JiYong opens his eyes a few millimetres. SeungHyun is doing push-ups on top of him. With each dips, he would give JiYong a small kiss.

     ‘Hyung!’ JiYong finally burst into a chuckle.

     SeungHyun makes a content little noise in response and he keeps pressing his lips onto his. JiYong decides to return the favour, one after another. Just when JiYong thought that this will go on forever, SeungHyun gives him a long kiss before rolling off.

     His eyes flutters open. ‘That’s it?’

     With his phone in his hand, SeungHyun reaches over and gives him a huge kiss on his cheek.

     ‘Uh-huh’

     JiYong unknowingly puts a frown on his face. ‘How many was that?’ he means the push-ups.

     ‘A hundred’ shrugs SeungHyun, as if the number was nothing to him. Come to think of it, the number is really probably nothing to him.

     He pulls the duvet higher to his chest. He had had his hand balled into a fist as he fights off the desire to touch the person next to him. JiYong raises his eyes and sees that SeungHyun is staring and scrolling impassively into his phone, he gives up right away. On his side of the bed, JiYong reaches for his phone. There’s two unread message, the timestamp shows that it was sent at 12.27 midnight. He turns his back to SeungHyun.

 

_TaeYang:_

_Haven’t heard from you in a while. You don’t have time to visit? =)_

 

     JiYong just looks at his phone blankly. ‘Should I reply?’ He thinks.

 

_TaeYang:_

_Four more packages arrived for Master Kwon JiYong._

 

     _Master_ Kwon JiYong? Again? Curiosity itches. He had to know.

 

_JiYong:_

_What is it?_

 

     His phone vibrates audibly in such a speed that it made him wonder where and what TaeYang is doing right now.

 

_TaeYang:_

_[A picture of a container-full of soy sauce marinated crabs]_

 

_TaeYang:_

_[A picture of him sucking on a crab with a deliberately annoying facial expression]_

 

     JiYong clamps his lips to keep himself from salivating.

 

_JiYong:_

_Save some for me!_

 

_TaeYang:_

_[A picture of two metal containers marked “Soy sauce marinated crabs”]_

 

_TaeYang:_

_[A picture of two metal containers marked “Kimchi”]_

 

_TaeYang:_

_[A picture of all four containers being cramped into their small fridge]_

 

     Somehow the sight of it tickles JiYong. He starts chuckling.

 

_JiYong:_

_Let me see the instant food and berry juice._

 

     His thumb hit the send button without thinking. Only when the text message was sent did JiYong remembers that he didn’t know where TaeYang is at the moment.

 

_TaeYang:_

_Zoom in the picture of the fridge. You might see._

 

     Now JiYong is chuckling really hard.

 

_JiYong:_

_It’s pixelated!_

 

     JiYong rereads the earlier messages and finds himself still smiling. When was the last time he had spoken to TaeYang? He had forgotten what fun they had together.

     SeungHyun shifts in bed and JiYong feels their skin touching. He coils his arms around JiYong and press soft kisses on the back of his neck.

     ‘What were you laughing at?’ SeungHyun murmurs.

     ‘I was texting TaeYang’ says JiYong and feels SeungHyun’s arms around him tightens. ‘He’s so funny’

     ‘I can be funny too you know’ SeungHyun still murmurs.

     JiYong did not hear his comment, so he says nothing.

     ‘JiYong-ah’ says SeungHyun in what sounds like an annoyed tone. ‘Put down that phone. I want you’

 

~     ~     ~

 

_TaeYang._

     SeungHyun frowns into the wall opposite him. JiYong likes to talk about him. His name was mentioned into their conversations quite a lot.

     Okay. That was an exaggeration; SeungHyun rolls his eyes at himself. There were only one or two instances when that happened. But that doesn’t mean he liked it when JiYongie mentioned his roommate’s name.

     He feels JiYong nudges him with his elbow. He turns to him in a daze. JiYong is clapping, he realised. SeungHyun looks around to see everyone is clapping too.

     ‘What?’ he asks JiYong.

     JiYong takes a sip of water. ‘The speech is over, that’s all’

     ‘Oh’ says SeungHyun. ‘I wasn’t listening’

     ‘I know’ says JiYong. ‘I noticed. You were thinking about something?’

     ‘Yes’ says SeungHyun after a pause.

     ‘What is it?’

     ‘ _You_ ’ the word spontaneously uttered out of his mouth. _Shit!_ he cursed in his head as  SeungHyun looks sideways at JiYong.

     ‘ _Stop_!’ JiYong hisses quietly, his face is blushing.

     SeungHyun gives a small chuckle as he realises that JiYong thought that he was thinking about _something else_. How cute…

     He takes a sip of water as the waiter puts a small plate of appetizer in front of him. How many times did they do it last night? Three? Four? SeungHyun can’t well remember. All he knows is that it left him with a lingering feeling of happiness.

     This morning… SeungHyun slightly frowns again. Well, half of him did it because he was a little jealous that JiYong would mention someone else’s name so early in the morning. Furthermore, that person was his roommate TaeYang. Not only were they roommates, but according to JiYong the other day, they also grown up together.

     Which means, TaeYang knew everything about JiYong. The good. The bad. The ugly. Basically everything SeungHyun wishes he could know about him. JiYong is more secretive about his family than he was. But at least he told JiYong about his family owning KyungHo Global. Albeit accidentally, of course.

     ‘What should we do after the meal?’ SeungHyun leans over to MinJoon.

     MinJoon shrugs at him over a mouthful of food.

     He stares at his cousin in amusement. For an heir that will own a multi-million dollar company one day, MinJoon sure does eat like a homeless person who hasn’t seen food for days.

     ‘I didn’t go to work this morning’ says MinJoon. ‘I was too busy reviewing a development proposal for ten eight-storey villa in Geumho-dong. If it went through, we might just able to get another company to partner’

     ‘Really?’

     MinJoon turns to him with an expression to suggest that he was weighing on something in his mind.

     ‘What?’

     ‘Oh, wait until you see what company it’s going to be’ says MinJoon animatedly. ‘If it went through, we might just be the most powerful real estate developer in the whole country. With our brilliant resources and theirs’ MinJoon breaks off as if to emphasise the greatness of what’s to come.

     ‘And you can’t tell me what company it is?’

     MinJoon shakes his head. ‘I don’t want to jinx it’

     SeungHyun turns to JiYong, but found that his seat is empty. He looks around.

     ‘Are you looking for your friend?’ says MinJoon. ‘He just went outside’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘JiYong-ah’

     JiYong did not have to turn around to see who is calling. He know whose voice they belong to. His heart suddenly beats fast and he frowns. This is ridiculous. Why would he feel suddenly nervous?

     ‘What are you doing here?’

     ‘Just stretching my legs a bit’ says JiYong. ‘Get some air’

     ‘Are you okay?’ says SeungHyun. He touches JiYong’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. ‘You’re a little flushed. You know, in a _not_ healthy way’

     Before he can even answer that, a man wearing a light grey suit and holding a toddler in his arms comes over to them to say hello to SeungHyun.

      The man then compliments SeungHyun and is telling both of them how he didn’t expect President Choi to have a cousin, since no one has ever heard of him before, let alone seen him in person. JiYong keeps his eyes glued to the floor for as much as he can. But when he does looks up, he noticed SeungHyun’s expression kinds of freezes up but the man was too excited to see him to notice.

     SeungHyun heaves a quiet sigh of relief when the man finally leaves.

     ‘You don’t like him or something?’ JiYong comments.

     ‘I don’t like kids’ says SeungHyun, much to JiYong’s surprise.

     Bom’s voice of suggesting six or nine kids floats into his head once again.

     ‘What about your own, then?’ says JiYong. ‘Would you still don’t like them?’

     SeungHyun turns to him in an unreadable expression. ‘Are you pregnant?’ he says and JiYong burst into uncontrollable laugh, remembering that they had had unprotected sex quite a few times before. ‘That’s great news, JiYong-ah!’

     ‘Hyung!’ JiYong manages to say between laughs and he had to hold SeungHyun’s arm for support.

     SeungHyun gives a smile and shakes his head. ‘I don’t like kids and I never wanted them’

     ‘Are you serious?’ JiYong stops laughing.

     ‘I’d love for you to have my babies’ says SeungHyun. ‘But that would make you _a girl_ ’

     ‘What does that mean?’ says JiYong. ‘I mean, _exactly_?’

     SeungHyun looks at him and burst into a chesty laugh. ‘Where have you been the last two weeks?’

     It’s not a rhetorical question. SeungHyun expects him to answer.

     JiYong hesitates. ‘I’m with you’

     ‘Didn’t that tell you something?’

     ‘You’re -’ JiYong stops himself. SeungHyun notices his hesitation and motions JiYong to say it to his ears. ‘You’re gay?’

     JiYong accidentally adds the question tone when it was actually meant to be a statement.

     SeungHyun stares at him in amusement. ‘You’re funny’ he says. ‘Come on, let go inside. They’re probably serving the main course now’

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Seunghyun-ah!’ MinJoon’s voice echoes off the walls of the ground floor parking lot where they keep all the limousines. ‘Let’s go for a nightcap’

     ‘Can’t’ was all SeungHyun respond.

     ‘Yah, SeungHyun-ah’ MinJoon gives him a wounded tone. ‘Just for a few minutes’

     SeungHyun accidentally meets eyes with JiYong. His expression is torn in between wanting to let SeungHyun go out with his cousin or not.

     ‘Go’ says JiYong in a low voice that only SeungHyun can hear.

     ‘ _What_?’

     ‘It will only be a few hours anyway’ says JiYong, but he can’t quite look at him in the eye.

     ‘It’s just once a week, SeungHyun-ah’ MinJoon is now leaning against his car desperately.

     What was JiYong _thinking_? SeungHyun would like to know.

     ‘Fine’ he waves a defeated hand.

     MinJoon gives a celebratory whoop and JiYong gets into the limousine quietly.

     ‘ _My_ driver will give _your_ driver the details’ MinJoon nods.

     SeungHyun enters the limousine. He immediately goes to JiYong, wraps his arms around him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

     ‘I can just _not_ go, you know’ he murmurs.

     ‘But he’s your family’ says JiYong.

     Nothing else was said along the way. SeungHyun holds JiYong’s hand the whole time. Han YoonChan is going to drop SeungHyun off first before sending JiYong back to the hotel.

     ‘Yah’ says SeungHyun softly when the limousine slows down to a stop. He puts his arms around JiYong’s shoulder and plants a kiss on his forehead.

     JiYong clamps a hand on it. ‘What was that for?’

     ‘Thank you for coming with me to the party tonight’

     JiYong just shrugs in response. He pushes SeungHyun lightly.

     ‘Just go’

     ‘I won’t be long’

     ‘Don’t do that’ says JiYong. ‘Don’t worry about me. Just have fun’

     MinJoon had booked a VIP room in a nightclub in Gangnam, a few blocks away from the bar they went to last week. SeungHyun half-expected MinJoon to talk about work, but he didn’t. Instead, he talks about his family and his friend. Apparently, MinJoon befriended a very good friend. But he won’t even tell him his name. He just keeps addressing the very good friend ‘ _This Hyung_ ’. MinJoon is also not in the mood to hook up with someone. Which is not like him, in a refreshing way.

     ‘MinJoon-ah’ says SeungHyun when he glances at his watch. ‘It’s nearly midnight. I should go’

     ‘Can’t you wait a few more minutes?’ begs MinJoon. ‘A friend of mine is thirteen minutes away from here’

     ‘You mean, that Hyung you won’t shut up about?’

     MinJoon nods.

     SeungHyun sighs. ‘Fine’ he leans back on his chair.

     ‘I know!’ MinJoon brightens up. ‘Let’s play a game’

     SeungHyun gives a snort. ‘What game?’

     ‘Truth or dare’

     SeungHyun thinks about it for a moment and he waves his hand in agreement. Excited, MinJoon pour out the last millilitres of wine into his glass and puts the bottle in the middle of the table. He spins it.

     It points to SeungHyun and MinJoon cheers while SeungHyun groans just as loud.

     ‘Truth or dare?’

     ‘Truth’ says SeungHyun after a much deliberation.

     ‘When was your last kiss with someone?’

     SeungHyun answers with a straight face. ‘This morning’

     ‘With who?’

     ‘Someone I just met’ he smiles while staring at his hand.

     JiYongie…

     His heart tugs with longingness. He better return quickly.

     ‘Ready?’ MinJoon puts his hand on the bottle again.

     SeungHyun nods uninterestedly.

     The bottle points towards him again.

     ‘Truth or dare?’

     ‘Truth’

     ‘When was the last time you had sex?’

     SeungHyun flashes an automatic smile. ‘What do you think the kiss this morning was for?’

     MinJoon’s mouth fell open. He’s about to say something, maybe ask a question, but SeungHyun never know, because at the same time his phone rings.

     ‘Oh, Hyung!’ says MinJoon into the phone. ‘Are you here?’ He listens for a moment. ‘I’m in the VIP room’

     ‘I should go then?’ SeungHyun gets up from his seat.

     ‘You don’t want to meet him first?’

     ‘I’m too exhausted right now’ he shakes his head. ‘You’re my cousin and I’m ready to punch you in the face. Who knows what I might do to a stranger’

     ‘Fine’ says MinJoon. ‘Just go. Leave me here. All alone’

     SeungHyun smiles. He’s guilt tripping him. ‘I’m doing it aren’t I?’

     He picks up his suit jacket and with a courtesy nod to MinJoon, he leave the room. Electronic club music can be heard as soon as SeungHyun steps outside the VIP room. He heads for the stairs and is going down when he passes a few people on the way. There was a man, among the group of people, making SeungHyun stop and turn around.

     He looks familiar, thought SeungHyun. Where have I seen him before?

     His phone rings and it’s from Han YoonChan.

     ‘Master Choi?’ says Han YoonChan. ‘You told me to call five minutes to midnight’

     ‘Yes’ SeungHyun says loudly as he makes his way through the dancing crowd towards the door. ‘I’m going out now’

     ‘Great!’ says Han YoonChan. ‘I’m waiting for you just right outside. I’m driving your BMW, sir’

     ‘Okay’ says SeungHyun, trying to make himself heard over the loud music. ‘I’ll see you there’


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, actual dialogues in the movie are used in this chapter.
> 
> P/S: I’m trying for a new style of writing in this chapter, for the sex scene, just in case you notice the difference

SeungHyun wonders if JiYong is asleep as he rides the elevator up to his floor. He plans to sneak into the Royal Penthouse Suite quietly, but the sing song beep at the door as he scans his key card betrays his stealth attempt.

     The penthouse is dimly lit. He can’t help but anticipate JiYong waiting for him wearing nothing but a necktie just like the other night.

     Perhaps this time, a bowtie? SeungHyun smiles.

     ‘JiYong-ah?’ he calls softly as he opens the door to the bedroom.

     The still lump under the duvet tells SeungHyun that JiYong’s already sleeping. He tiptoes past him into the bathroom where he takes off his clothes and steps into the shower.

     The man he saw at the club just now, why does he look familiar? The thought still lingers in his head as SeungHyun sits down in front of the TV with the volume so low it’s almost mute. SeungHyun had to read lips and occasionally looking at the English subtitle to know what they were talking about.

     ‘SeungHyun Hyung’

     SeungHyun turns around to see JiYong standing against the bedroom doorway; his head hangs down as if he had a headache. He automatically smiles. These days, it’s hard _not_ to smile whenever he sees JiYong.

     ‘Sorry’ he says. ‘Was the TV too loud?’

     ‘I heard you came in’ says JiYong. ‘You took a shower. But you didn’t come to bed’

     ‘I can’t sleep’

     ‘Are you okay?’ JiYong sits down next to him and puts his arms around SeungHyun’s waist and rests his head on his chest. ‘You seemed to have a lot on your mind’

     ‘Lately?’ SeungHyun frowns a little.

     ‘Not _lately_ ’ says JiYong. ‘Since this morning, I guess’

     SeungHyun did not reply with an answer.

     ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

     _Talk about it_?

     ‘The thing is’ says SeungHyun. ‘I didn’t even know what was wrong’

     JiYong tightens his arms around his waist and he nuzzles his head against his chest. ‘Well, if you find out what it is, you can tell me’

     ‘I will’ SeungHyun ruffles JiYong’s hair. It smells like honey. The smell might make him drunker than when he drank all that wine at the club. ‘Are you hungry?’

     ‘I can still eat, if that’s what you mean’

     ‘Let me check if the kitchen can send us some food’

     A phone call was made and 45 minutes later, a huge plate of fried chicken and a huge bottle of chilled Cola are sent to the penthouse.

     They both sit down on the carpeted floor in front of the TV, taking careful bites of the piping hot chicken.

     ‘Hyungie doesn’t like fried chicken with the sweet and spicy sauce’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘Me too!’ JiYong agrees. ‘It’s too messy, I don’t like it’

     ‘I know’ SeungHyun smiles. Looks like they have something in common. _I bet TaeYang likes his fried chicken with sweet and spicy sauce_ , says a voice in his head.

     He takes a sharp inhale of breath. _Shut up about TaeYang!_

     SeungHyun looks over at JiYong. He’s concentrating on the TV screen, a TV show about travelling all around the country for their food specialties. JiYong didn’t notice anything. Good.

     ‘Are you going to bring me somewhere again tomorrow?’ says JiYong, without even turning his head.

     ‘Ermm -’ SeungHyun scans his head. ‘Yeah. But the event isn’t until noon’

     ‘Where?’

     ‘Yongin’ says SeungHyun. ‘It’s by Bomie Noona’s family company’ JiYong chokes. ‘It’s a charity event and it’s their turn to host it this year’

     JiYong wipes his mouth, embarrassed. ‘Her family’s hosting?’

     ‘Yeah’ says SeungHyun. ‘It’s at their vacation house. We used to go there a lot as kids’

     JiYong goes back to watching the TV, his face in a frown as if in concentration.

     ‘Why aren’t you eating?’ says SeungHyun, finally noticing JiYong had stopped reaching for the chicken.

     JiYong turns to him, startled. ‘Sorry’ he says. ‘The TV got my attention’

     SeungHyun senses something. JiYong seems to be lying to him. In fact, JiYong seems to be doing it a lot lately.

     JiYong turns to him and SeungHyun gives a tiny jolt, realising he’s been staring at him too long.

     ‘Can you pass me the Cola please?’ says JiYong sweetly.

     There’s a late night old movie on TV and they found themselves sucked into it. They unintentionally made a nest of pillows on the floor and cuddled.

     ‘Hyung’ says a mumbled voice of JiYong’s. ‘SeungHyun Hyung’

     When SeungHyun opens his eyes, he realises that he had fallen asleep. The way JiYong is leaning against him and drowsily resting his head on SeungHyun’s arm tells him that JiYong had also just waked up.

     ‘Let’s go to bed’ he says.

     SeungHyun looks around. JiYong had turned off the TV. It’s too quiet and he’s guessing that it’s between midnight and dawn.

     ‘I can’t get up’ says SeungHyun in a helpless chuckle, his limbs feels stiff from sleeping on the hard carpeted floor.

     JiYong laughs.

     ‘Come on’ he says, lifting him up to a sitting position, before helping him to his feet. He turns SeungHyun around towards the bedroom, wraps his arms around SeungHyun’s chest and back hugging him all the way to the bedroom.

     This is too cute for SeungHyun. In his half-asleep state, he can’t help but laugh. When they get into bed, JiYong slides in closer and continues their cuddle from the living room.

     SeungHyun ruffles his hair and kisses the crown of JiYong’s head, smelling honey again.

     ‘See you in the morning, Hyung’ JiYong’s voice sounds mumbled from burying his face in SeungHyun’s chest.

     Just replying with a chuckled hum, SeungHyun closes his eyes and slowly feeling himself drifting off to sleep.

 

~     ~     ~

 

This morning, during a course of traditional Korean breakfast, SeungHyun was overcome by a sudden curiosity.

     ‘JiYong-ah’ SeungHyun hesitated, staring at him all puffy faced from last night’s midnight snack. ‘Can I ask you something?’

     JiYong looks at him through his own puffy face. ‘Sure’

     ‘When -’ SeungHyun cleared his throat. ‘Erm - When did you lose your virginity?’

     ‘That’s a little too straightforward, don’t you think?’ JiYong managed to smile.

     ‘Sorry’ SeungHyun smiled back apologetically. ‘Hyung was just curious’

     ‘I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours’

     He took a deep breath. ‘Fourteen years old’

     JiYong choked. ‘ _Fourteen_?’

     ‘It was a favour’

     ‘A favour for what?’ said JiYong, before backtracking. ‘I mean, for whom?’

     ‘It was for a Noona’ answered SeungHyun. ‘She was about to have sex with her then-boyfriend, but she sort of knew it was just a fling, that the relationship won’t last forever. So she wanted to make sure that her first time having sex was with someone she loved even more than the boyfriend she was with’

     JiYong looked at him wanting to know more, but wasn’t sure how to ask.

     ‘I lost mine when I was seventeen’ said JiYong instead. ‘Then I found out after leaving school that he lied to me about going abroad to study and was cheating on me with another student from another school’

 

The conversation still replayed over and over again in his head, even when JiYong is surrounded by the many invited guests. The said charity event is held in the lawn of the said Park Bom’s family vacation house. The party is overlooking a Yongin river and the house looms over.

     JiYong looks at the house again. The family owning a business called HeeGun _Empire_ sure does have a rather small vacation house. Yes, some might call this a bungalow, but the one _his_ family owned is probably twice as big as this one.

     But then again, that was all in the past. JiYong didn’t have that luxury anymore. It happened years ago, but he still can’t seem to forget it.

     He looks at the mingling of people. There’s SeungHyun’s cousin, who can’t seem to put his phone away for more than ten minutes. There’s Lee JangHo’s wife, the one with a rusty coloured hair. He looks around eagerly, wondering if Lee JangHo’s going to be there. As soon as he thought about it, he spots him at a table across the yard. As though connected by telepathy, Lee JangHo looks up from his phone and meets JiYong’s eyes. They both smiles. Lee JangHo always feels bored at parties like this one and he found that he and JiYong had something in common. Although for JiYong, it leans more towards uncomfortable rather than bored.

     ‘I was wondering if I would find you here again today!’ says Lee JangHo, when he walks over to JiYong.

     ‘It’s nice to see you again’ JiYong shakes his hand.

     ‘Have you eaten anything yet?’ he says and JiYong shakes his head. ‘Let’s go to the buffet table together’ he says in relief. ‘It’s too awkward for me to go alone’

     On his way to the buffet table, JiYong catches a glimpse of SeungHyun, standing arm-in-arm with Park Bom, talking to another couple. The couple leaves, Bom seems to say something to him and he flashes her a smile. She laughs.

     JiYong smiles too. Not because they look good together. They _do_ look good together, but that was not the reason he smiled. As they were getting ready this morning, SeungHyun had told him how much he liked how JiYong looks in his suit. Dark grey with geometrical pattern necktie with three shades of green. SeungHyun liked how JiYong looked in it so much that he took it all off and his too, and they had sex before leaving the hotel.

     If only she knew…

     As he was choosing what to put in his plate, exchanging jokes with Lee JangHo about the kind of food they were served, JiYong feels SeungHyun’s eyes are heavy on him. He pretends to look around, in the general direction of where SeungHyun might be. JiYong didn’t quite dare to find out if SeungHyun is really staring at him, but from what he sees from the corner of his eyes, SeungHyun is definitely looking at him.

     JiYong tries not to notice that SeungHyun haven’t left Bom’s side since they arrived. With Lee JangHo had asked his wife to the dance floor, JiYong is left all alone. He had checked his Twitter probably over ten times, reading the same entries over and over again. In the end, he is left bored.

     He almost dozed off when he sits right up in surprise. JiYong leave his seat in hurry and walks towards the house. SeungHyun is staring at him half-alarmed.

     ‘Are you okay?’ he says. ‘Where are you going?’

     JiYong makes SeungHyun tilts his head down as he whispers in his ears.

     ‘ _Your come is leaking out of me_ ’ he says. He can feel SeungHyun stiffens.

     A housekeeper hurries to the door when she sees JiYong entering the house.

     ‘Welcome’ she says pleasantly. ‘May I help you?’

     ‘Where’s the bathroom?’ he says timidly.

     ‘You’re a guest of Master Choi, aren’t you?’ she says in the same pleasant tone. ‘Right this way’

     Even in his urgency, JiYong had time to look around.

     Yup. This house is definitely smaller than his family’s.

 

~     ~     ~

 

It’s not that he didn’t notice him. Of course he noticed him. He’s JiYongie. SeungHyun had been eyeing him every two minutes. He wants to be there sitting at the table with him. But he feels like it’s obligatory for him to be with Bom at this party. That’s the right thing to do, even though it’s not the thing he wanted to.

     ‘Yah’ muttered Bom under her breath when the guest they were just talking to had walked away. ‘If it’s so hard to smile, can’t you soften your expression a little?’

     SeungHyun turned to her and briefly flashed her his dimpled smile. She laughed.

     He turned back towards JiYong. He’s not at the table. SeungHyun search the faces in the crowd. There he was, at the buffet table. He frowned disapprovingly. What was Lee JangHo doing with JiYong? Why was it that every time he attends a party or an event, of his family’s or Park Bom’s, Lee JangHo is _always_ there? Why with JiYong, of all people?

     ‘ _Your come is leaking out of me_ ’ is the first sentence JiYong had said to him since they arrived. JiYong had to leave the party. But at least it kept him away from other guests. _Especially_ Lee JangHo.

     Bom had asked him, where JiYong was going. SeungHyun had told her that he was probably looking for the bathroom. Bom immediately informed their house manager to tell the head housekeeper to lead him to the bathroom in her room.

     Seven minutes later, SeungHyun excused himself and goes into the house.

     To say JiYong is surprised to find SeungHyun waiting for him outside the bathroom is over-achieving. He barely even blinks. In fact, JiYong seems to expect his presence.

     ‘What are you doing here?’ he asks.

     ‘Hyung just wants to check on you’ SeungHyun smiles.

     JiYong looks around the posh en-suite bedroom with its Alba rose pink walls and king-sized bed. ‘Is this Park Bom Noona’s bedroom?’

     He asked SeungHyun not because he doesn’t know, but more as if he wants to confirm something.

     ‘That’s right’

     ‘You’ve been here before?’

     SeungHyun hesitates. ‘Yes’

     ‘It’s her isn’t it?’

     ‘What?’

     ‘The Noona you lost your virginity to’

     SeungHyun pauses. ‘Yes’

     ‘Did you do it here?’

     After another hesitation, SeungHyun nods.

     Something passes through JiYong’s face. An emotion that SeungHyun can’t barely decipher at that moment. Because at that time, SeungHyun had something else in mind.

     JiYong takes a deep breath, before smiling at him.

     ‘Are you worried about me?’ he says, walking over to SeungHyun. JiYong comes closer to him, getting too close that their bodies touching, without putting a hand on his body.

     ‘I _was_ at first’ admits SeungHyun.

     JiYong raises an eyebrow. ‘But?’ he prompts.

     SeungHyun puts his hands on JiYong’s waist and moved closer. JiYong gasps when he feels him rubbing his erection against him.

     ‘You telling me that you’re _leaking_ , makes me want to put _more_ in you’ he murmurs against JiYong’s mouth and kisses him.

     JiYong closes his eyes as he responds to the kiss. All frustration he felt when he saw JiYong with Lee JangHo again today is expressed into that kiss.

     ‘But this is Bomie Noona’s bedroom’ JiYong’s voice sounds muffled against his shoulder as SeungHyun kisses the crook of his jaw where his neck met.

     ‘No one will think to look for us here’ SeungHyun nuzzles JiYong’s ears, and very slowly feeling JiYong beginning to relax. ‘No one would dare to come in here’

     ‘Hyung…’ says JiYong when they go up for air. ‘Not here’

     ‘It’s a proper bedroom’ SeungHyun reasons. ‘You once suggested we do it in the limousine. So why are you refusing to do it here?’

     JiYong looks around the room again. It takes SeungHyun every ounce of patience not to rush JiYong, because that means he’s forcing him. He feels guilty enough the other night when he did it with JiYong all drunk.

     ‘Okay’ says JiYong, smiling up at him.

     SeungHyun kisses him again. There’s still a little part of JiYong that’s reluctant to do it. But it seems as though JiYong is fighting a lost battle with SeungHyun and his own self. His head seems to be saying _No!_ but judging by the hard bulge in his pants, his body is saying _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

     SeungHyun can feel JiYong’s body surrenders whenever SeungHyun touches and kisses. When SeungHyun kisses his mouth again, he had won JiYong over.

     ‘Hyung’ gasps JiYong, now lying in bed with SeungHyun on top of him, stripping him naked. ‘I forgot to bring some condoms’

     ‘Hyung said, Hyung wants to put more inside you remember?’ SeungHyun rubs their naked bodies together, enjoying the feeling of closeness with JiYong. A few second more and he’ll be _more_ than close. He’ll be _inside_ him.

     SeungHyun suppresses a shudder of lust.

     ‘Not for _you_ ’ says JiYong, in Banmal, an informal language. ‘For me’

     Right… It might get messy.

     SeungHyun looks around and spots Bom’s red Birkin handbag on a dresser. He walks over, limping and took a foil of condom from its pocket.

     ‘I liked it when you talked down on me’ SeungHyun murmurs, ripping the plastic foil and slides the condom on JiYong.

     ‘Hyung’ says JiYong, his voice is unusually low. ‘Why does she have condom in her bag?’

     ‘Probably to use with her boyfriend’ SeungHyun rubs their bodies again, smelling JiYong’s skin.

     ‘What?’ JiYong stiffens.

     SeungHyun kisses his lips. ‘Don’t ask’ he says. ‘Let’s not ruin the mood’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun picks the clothes from the floor and hands it to JiYong.

     ‘Hyung!’ JiYong gives a shy giggle when SeungHyun helps buttons down his shirt for him.

     SeungHyun gives JiYong his dimpled smile, pats his shoulders and winks.

     JiYong looks away. He can’t handle SeungHyun turning on his charms like that. He tucks his shirt in his pants and turns around when he’s done buckling his belt. SeungHyun is already dressed, except for his suit jacket. He stands there, waiting for him, with both their suit jackets draped carelessly on his arm and his necktie in his hand. He throws the jacket onto bed and puts JiYong’s necktie on for him.

     SeungHyun is being such a gentleman that JiYong didn’t know where to look. Never have anyone helped JiYong get dressed again after sex. SeungHyun is the first one to do it. His heart flutters. Almost the same thing happened this morning. Just like this one.

     ‘What?’ SeungHyun smiles, when JiYong suddenly smiled.

     ‘Nothing’ says JiYong. ‘Hyung is being sweet, that’s all’

     SeungHyun kisses him. ‘That was fun’ he says, handing JiYong his suit jacket first, before reaching for his.

     JiYong, whose smile still lingers, says ‘Yes. It was’

     They press down their messy hair. JiYong pats SeungHyun.

     ‘Do I look okay?’

     SeungHyun combs his fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead, right on his hairline.

     ‘You look good now’ SeungHyun murmurs into his skin.

     They go back to the party. SeungHyun rubs his shoulder.

     ‘See you later, alright?’ he winks again.

     ‘Okay’ JiYong smiles at him. He watch as SeungHyun head towards to Park Bom, who’s talking to an elderly guest.

     Her bedroom, of all places. On her bed too, imagine that. JiYong suppressed a smile. It wasn’t just a quickie. SeungHyun stripped both of them stark naked. He thought he wouldn’t be able to focus, with them being in Park Bom’s bedroom and everything. But SeungHyun always had this way of drawing him in, so JiYong’s attention was always completely on him, feeling SeungHyun deliciously moved inside him and then having him pumping his come deep in his body.

     ‘Are you having a nice time, JiYong-sshi?’ says Park Bom, giving him a tiny jolt of surprise.

     When did she get here?

     ‘Yeah’ he smiles at her. ‘I’m having a great time’

     ‘It must be quite a change from Yongsan-dong, huh?’

     JiYong’s smile kind of slips away. ‘What?’

     ‘Yeah’ Park Bom smiles. ‘SeungHyun-sshi told me. Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me’

     JiYong watches her walk away helplessly. How embarrassing! Just a minute ago he wished Bom would walk in on them doing it on her bed. Now, he’s not sure if he could ever show his face to her ever again. The way she smiled as she said it. JiYong clenches his fist in rage.

     Choi SeungHyun! That Choi SeungHyun!

     JiYong tries to calm himself down by looking around. He feels all sorts of negative emotions: humiliation, sadness, angry, all rolled into one. He holds back his tears and keeps coughing clearing his throat in a failed attempt to get rid of the dry lump in his throat. He prays for the ground to open up and swallow him. It hurts too much. He clocks eyes with SeungHyun who nods and smile at him.

     JiYong feels wrong to trust him. He thought SeungHyun would be different. But it seems as though he’s building up ammunition. Ammunition to attack Park Bom, perhaps. Because she has a boyfriend, even though they’re both engaged.

     How stupid of him, thought JiYong, looking away. Didn’t he realise that it backfired?

 

~     ~     ~

 

When they get to the hotel, SeungHyun enters first. He hears JiYong taking off his shoes noisily and slamming his socks down.

     SeungHyun stares at him. ‘Are you alright?’

     ‘ _Fine_ ’

     ‘ _Fine?_ ’ echoes SeungHyun. ‘Seven _“Fines”_ since we left Yongin. May I have another word please?’

     ‘ _Asshole!_ ’ answers JiYong, closing the bathroom door behind him. ‘There’s a word!’

     ‘I like _“Fine”_ better’ SeungHyun mutters to himself.

     JiYong wrenches the door open again.

     ‘You know what, just tell me one thing’ he says. ‘Why did you make me get all dressed up?’

     ‘Well, for one thing, the clothing was appropriate’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘No’ says JiYong stiffly. ‘What I mean is, if you’re going to tell everybody about Yongsan-dong, _why didn’t you just let me wear my own clothes?_ In my own clothes, when someone like Bomie Noona asked me about it, I can handle it. I’m prepared!’

     ‘I’m very sorry’ says SeungHyun, matching his stiff tone. ‘I’m not very happy with Bomie Noona _at all_ for saying that or doing that. She is my family friend. I’ve known her for years’

     ‘What are you, my pimp now?’ says JiYong, making SeungHyun riles up. ‘You think you can just pass me around with all your friends? I’m not your little toy’

     ‘You’re _not_ my toy’ he says, following JiYong back into the bedroom. When JiYong is about to ignore him again by heading towards the bathroom, he raises his voice. ‘JiYong-ah! Yah! _JiYong-ah!_ I’m speaking to you. Come back here!’

     JiYong turns around, his arms pinned tightly to his sides and SeungHyun notices he had balled his fist.

     ‘I hate to point out the obvious’ says SeungHyun, waving his hand exasperatedly. ‘But I did pick you up from Yongsan-dong! Now, I _refuse_ to spend the next few days and a week fighting with you. I said I was sorry, I meant it! That’s the end of it!’

     JiYong’s glare is like venom. ‘I’m sorry I ever met you! I’m sorry I ever got into your stupid car!’

     ‘As if you had so many more appealing options!’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘I’ve never had anyone who made me feel as cheap as you did to me today’ JiYong’s voice sounds stuck in his throat.

     But SeungHyun had to add fuel to fire. ‘Somehow I found that very hard to believe’ he hears himself say it as if coming from another person’s mouth.

     JiYong stares at him as if he had gone insane.

     ‘You said _what_? You _liked_ it when I talk down on you?’ JiYong almost spits the words out. ‘ _I’ll_ talk down on you. _You’re a jerk!_ ’

     ‘If I’m a jerk then you’re ultra-jerk!’

     ‘Ultra-jerk you say?!’

     ‘Yes! That’s right!’

     SeungHyun watches, speechless, as JiYong storms into the bedroom. There a sound of hangers being pulled off from the closet and the soft thump sound as it thrown onto bed. He turns away, focusing on taking deep breaths to calm himself down because he needs them. He rarely loses his temper, nor does he have anyone to lose his temper to. That’s the only part of himself he doesn’t recognise and never wanted to get to know. He needs to calm down or he doesn’t know what he’s going to do. His chest feels tight and he feels slightly dizzy.

     ‘I’m going’ says JiYong.

     SeungHyun looks over his shoulder. JiYong’s bags of suit draped in one arm and his backpack slung carelessly on the shoulder of the other.

     ‘I want my money. I want to get out of here’

     Their eyes met. There’s hurt in JiYong’s voice as well as in his eyes. It cuts a wound in SeungHyun’s heart and he walks over.

     There’s a part of him, already instructing him what to do, and that is to make JiYong stay. But his body is saying something else. SeungHyun reaches for his chequebook scribbles the amount he owes him and scratches his signature. He tears it off and snaps the paper in JiYong’s face twice, to emphasise that he doesn’t owe him anything anymore.

     JiYong looks offended by the gesture. But he swallows and takes the cheque from SeungHyun’s hand. SeungHyun can hear the door open and close when JiYong leaves.

     ‘ _No!_ ’ he whispers weakly, heading towards the door himself. ‘ _Don’t go!_ ’

     JiYong haven’t left yet. He’s standing in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come up. JiYong notice him coming and starts pressing the elevator button urgently, as if that would help get the elevator to the floor faster.

     ‘I’m _sorry_ ’ says SeungHyun, standing half-a-feet away from him. ‘I wasn’t prepared to answer questions about us. It was stupid and cruel. I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to go. Could you stay the week?’

     JiYong gives him a mocking half-smile, and then rolls his eyes. ‘ _Why?_ ’

     SeungHyun hesitates.

     ‘I saw you talking to Lee JangHo’ SeungHyun confesses, then shakes his head. ‘I didn’t like it’

     JiYong looks away with a frown. ‘We were just _talking_ ’

     SeungHyun grunts and shakes his head again. ‘I didn’t like it’

     ‘He’s _married_ ’

     ‘It doesn’t matter’

     ‘You don’t _own_ me’ JiYong says. ‘I _decide_. Okay? I say who. I say when. I say _who_ ’

     ‘ _Exactly_ ’ he tells him. ‘Can’t you see that’s why I - ?’ SeungHyun pauses. He takes a deep breath. ‘Hyung needs you, JiYong-ah. Don’t leave’

     There’s a heavy silence between them, so thick that one can cut it with a knife.

     ‘You hurt me’ says JiYong sadly.

     ‘Yes’ SeungHyun admits.

     ‘Don’t do it again’

     JiYong shifts on his feet awkwardly. SeungHyun takes the bags of suits and together they went back into the suite. When the door closes, shielding them from the CCTV cameras in the hallway, they kiss.

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun puts on a bathrobe over his naked body and checks on JiYong to see if he’s really asleep before going to the living room with his phone. He dials Bom’s number and tightens the bathrobe cord around his waist.

     ‘SeungHyun-ah?’ says Bom, her voice sounds far away. Speakerphone.

     ‘Is it okay to talk right now?’ says SeungHyun cautiously.

     ‘Of course’ she says. ‘Noona’s in the bedroom right now, getting ready for bed. Are you okay? It’s nearly midnight’

     SeungHyun quickly looks at the time on his phone. 11.19pm. He had never called her that late before.

     ‘JiYongie said you told him you knew about Yongsan-gu’

     There’s a silence, then a light scraping sound. ‘I’m sorry’ says Bom, her closer voice tells SeungHyun she had taken him off the speakerphone.

     SeungHyun stares at the wall opposite him. ‘Did he _tell_ you about Yongsan-gu?’

     ‘Well, not really’ she says. ‘But when I told him that you told me about Yongsan-dong, he looked immediately scandalised’

     ‘Noona’ says SeungHyun. ‘The reason he was like that when you mentioned about the place is that he’s actually someone I _paid_ for company’

     There’s another silence as Bom processes what he just said. She gasps.

     ‘You mean, he’s -?’

     ‘I wasn’t going to tell other people about this, but after what just happened, I just thought you should know’

     ‘Was that why he looked upset before?’

     ‘Yes’ says SeungHyun. ‘I only told you we met at Yongsan-dong, and that’s all I said. But he thought you knew much more than that’

     ‘I see’ says Bom. ‘I’m so sorry, SeungHyun-ah. What can I do to make up for it?’

     ‘Noona’

     ‘Yes?’

     ‘What do you think of JiYongie?’

     ‘I think he’s lovable’ says Bom, making SeungHyun smile.

     ‘I like him’

     ‘You like him?’ There’s a smile in her voice.

     ‘He keeps talking about his roommate, TaeYang though’ he sighs. ‘What do you think that means? Are they together? Do you think JiYongie likes him?’

     ‘SeungHyun-ah’ says Bom. ‘Noona saw how he looks at you when you two talk. He’s just as smitten to you as you are to him’

     ‘How did you notice?’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘SeungHyun-ah’ says Bom. ‘It’s there. Don’t try too hard to look for it. Then you’ll see it too’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun returns to bed and gives a light jump when he heard JiYong’s voice.

     ‘Is that water in your hand?’ he says in a mumbled whisper.

     ‘It’s from the fridge’ SeungHyun gives it to him. ‘You can finish the whole bottle’

     ‘Were you talking to someone?’

     ‘Bomie Noona’ he kisses JiYong’s naked shoulder. ‘I sort of made her apologise for what she said to you’

     ‘You don’t have to do that you know’ JiYong frowns at him. ‘What would she thinks of me now?’

     SeungHyun is now climbing on top of JiYong, kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobes. A soft moan comes out of JiYong’s mouth.

     ‘Where did you put the condoms?’

     JiYong points to the bedside table wordlessly. When he shifts to reach his hands out, JiYong grabs him around the waist.

     ‘Or we could just not use it’ says JiYong timidly.

     SeungHyun chuckles happily, which sounded like he was blowing air through his nose. He gives him a small kiss on the lips. ‘Hyung don’t like condoms too’

     ‘Hyung’ JiYong gasps when SeungHyun sucks his neck.

     ‘Mmm?’

     ‘Take your bathrobe off’

     With one hand supporting his weight, SeungHyun reaches with the other for the cord. He fumbles with the knot.

     ‘Hyung!’ JiYong groans.

     SeungHyun stamps a kiss. ‘Help me please’

     SeungHyun had it in an incomprehensive tie that in the end, they had to take it off by slipping it through his head.

     ‘Just stick to plain knot next time’ JiYong frowns.

     ‘Mmm’ SeungHyun kiss him. ‘Hyung’s sorry’

     ‘Is the mood gone?’ pouts JiYong, because his seems to fade a little.

     ‘With _you_?’ says SeungHyun. ‘No way’

     SeungHyun’s skin against his always feels like heaven. With one arm supporting his weight again, SeungHyun reaches for JiYong’s cock. They were kissing. With SeungHyun’s lips sealed to his and JiYong sucking on his tongue, there’s nothing JiYong can do except humming his moans.

     SeungHyun slides his legs apart and JiYong moans louder, knowing what’s coming, especially since he’s been feeling SeungHyun’s hard cock rubbing against his skin for a while now.

     Finishing their make out session with a few pecks, SeungHyun get on his knees, slides in closer, spreading JiYong’s other legs with one hand and cradling his cock with the other. Not taking his eyes off JiYong, SeungHyun pushes in.

     JiYong closes his eyes as he feels SeungHyun makes his way into his body. He can feel SeungHyun’s hip is now pressing against the base of his lifted thigh. He is still closing his eyes when he feels SeungHyun slowly pulls out of his body almost completely and thrust it back in with equal speed.

     SeungHyun is taking his time with him, JiYong realises. A wave of lust washes over him and SeungHyun groans.

     ‘Tell me what you’re thinking’ whispers SeungHyun in his deep voice.

     ‘Hyungie’ JiYong gasps.

     SeungHyun bows his back to give him a kiss, twitching his hips against JiYong, making him moan even more.

     ‘You’re thinking about Hyungie?’ SeungHyun whispers again.

     ‘Yes’ JiYong manages to say between gasps. SeungHyun keeps twitching his hips against him, even though he can’t physically get any deeper than he already is.

     With that, SeungHyun straightens his back, slowly quickening his thrusts. From slow penetrating until ramming, gasping and moaning JiYong’s name while JiYong did the same with his.

     JiYong is enjoying the sensation SeungHyun is giving him, feeling SeungHyun sinks into him. When SeungHyun is balancing himself with one hand again and rubs JiYong‘s cock, he knew SeungHyun is almost there. He always wants them to come together.

     With a final shout of his name, SeungHyun comes into JiYong, who comes slightly after he did. Even though both of them are in a huge sticky mess of JiYong’s come, and sweat, SeungHyun hugs him tightly.

     JiYong goes to the bathroom after and returns with a wet towel. As he was towelling SeungHyun off, he looks up to find him staring at him.

     ‘What?’ JiYong smiles.

     He responds with a kiss.

     ‘One more time’ SeungHyun says.


	14. Chapter 14

‘I can’t sleep’ SeungHyun hears JiYong’s muffled mumbles in the dark.

     He raises his tired hand to JiYong’s head and plays with his hair. ‘Mmm… Should I go for a fourth round with you?’ JiYong gives a small laugh. ‘Will that help you sleep?’ he adds with a kiss on top of JiYong’s head.

     ‘I didn’t realise you’re awake’ JiYong now in a giggling fit.

     ‘I wasn’t’ murmurs SeungHyun hoarsely. ‘I just woke up’

     JiYong keeps his laugh under control before saying ‘It’s 3.25 in the morning by the way’

     ‘Thanks’ croaks SeungHyun. He plays with JiYong’s hair again while trying to go back to sleep. He waits for sleepiness to return but found that it had left him.

     ‘JiYong-ah’

     ‘Mmm?’

     ‘What do you want to do today?’

     ‘Nothing’

     ‘Tomorrow?’

     ‘Nothing’

     Silence.

     ‘Let’s go and have something delicious to eat’

     ‘Like what?’ there’s a frown in JiYong’s voice.

     ‘Sea urchin seaweed soup’

     He feels JiYong detaches himself from him and props himself on his elbow to look at SeungHyun, even though it’s dark in the room.

     ‘Do you know a place?’

     SeungHyun props himself on his elbow to match their height and kisses JiYong. ‘Jeju-Do’

 

~     ~     ~

 

SeungHyun wasn’t kidding when he said Jeju-Do. He went straight to the phone and called the receptionist to buy them the next flight there.

     The very next flight is at 6.15am and unlike the impromptu two nights stay at SeungHyun’s home in Pyeongchang-dong, this time they both had some time to get ready. After emptying his backpack of all his clothes, JiYong took a shower while SeungHyun packed it with necessary items.

     ‘Why would we need spare clothing?’ SeungHyun had asked, his eyes twinkling.

     ‘Hyung’ JiYong held up a finger. ‘Stop’

     SeungHyung caught JiYong in his arms as he made an escape to the bathroom.

     ‘Why would we need spare clothing if Hyung’s going to keep you hostage in bed?’

     ‘We’re not sightseeing then?’ JiYong laughed.

     SeungHyun nudged him towards the bathroom and slapped JiYong’s butt cheeks playfully. ‘We can do that next time’

     Next time? JiYong remembered thinking. There will be a next time?

     But all concerns of the future disappear as warm water washes over him. JiYong is smiling the entire time. They’re going to Jeju-Do.

 

~     ~     ~

 

The sight of JiYong tiptoeing to get the bag from the overhead carrier makes SeungHyun laugh so hard when he helped him.

     ‘No’ says SeungHyun when JiYong motions him to put it on his back. ‘Hyung will carry it’

     ‘Don’t laugh at me like that, by the way’ JiYong frowns as they made their way out. ‘Not everyone is born with tall genes’

     ‘Hyung’s not laughing at you because it was funny’ SeungHyun holds his hand. ‘You look so adorable, that’s all’

     ‘Well, since I’m adorable’ says JiYong, switching on his cuteness. SeungHyun laughs. ‘Can I pick the car?’

     ‘Of course’ says SeungHyun. ‘Not too big though, JiYong-ah. A sports car will be nice’

     JiYong points an excited finger. ‘I was thinking of getting a sports car too! Wow. We think alike’

     ‘Aren’t all couples do?’ SeungHyun nearly say.

     _Nearly._

     They got the car and decided to go somewhere else before going to eat, since it’s still too early.

     ‘Where are we going?’ says JiYong, jumping in his seat excitedly.

     ‘There’s somewhere I want to go’ says SeungHyun, smiling. ‘You’ll like it. It’s called Yongnuni Oreum’

     ‘ _Yongnuni Oreum_ as in, the sleeping dragon?’

     ‘Uh-huh’ SeungHyun tries hard not to burst into a laugh, or JiYong will get suspicious.

     ‘Well, I like the name already’ JiYong settles into his seat. ‘Is it far?’

     The drive from the airport to Yongnuni Oreum took about 3 hours. All there is out there is a treeless hill, which JiYong had no intention of keeping the thoughts to himself.

     ‘Are you taking me climbing again?’ says JiYong, wide-eyed.

     ‘Well, I was thinking of going to Mount Halla’ SeungHyun pulls the handbrake as soon as he backed into a parking lot. ‘But it’s too tall for you’

     ‘That’s right!’ says JiYong. ‘That mountain is like a thousand metres!’

     ‘1,950 metres’

     ‘That 50 metres less to two thousand’ JiYong bickers at him. ‘Two kilometres? I can’t even walk two kilometres horizontally, let alone two kilometres upwards’

     ‘I know’ SeungHyun kisses him to get him to stop being mad. He gestures at the trail. ‘It’s not that high, JiYong-ah’

     JiYong didn’t say anything but stare at it with his arms crossed over his chest.

     ‘In that case’ says SeungHyun. ‘Do you mind waiting here for a bit? Hyung really, really wants to climb - er - _walk_ up the hill’

     JiYong’s frown gives away that he didn’t want to be left alone in the car. SeungHyun can see the gears turning in his head between wanting to be with him, but didn’t want to have to climb the Yongnuni Oreum.

     SeungHyun gets out of the car to re-do his shoelace. He smiles when he heard the passenger side door open and closed.

     ‘There’s no one here’ says JiYong out loud.

     ‘They probably went to the beach’ answers an elderly man.

     SeungHyun and JiYong both turns to him.

     ‘No one is interested in climbing the Yongnuni Oreum in this weather and in this temperature’ says the elderly man again. ‘They probably went to the beach to cool off’

     ‘Is it okay to climb up now?’ SeungHyun gestures at the winding trail, trying not to notice the wide-eye look JiYong gave him.

     ‘Of course’ says the elderly man.

     They bid thank you and farewell to the elderly man and walks to the trail.

     ‘You’re not going to complain again are you?’ SeungHyun was reminded of the hiking trail they went to last week in Pyeongchang.

     ‘I might’ says JiYong touchily. ‘Is this a mountain too?’

     ‘No’ says SeungHyun gently as if he was speaking to a small child. ‘This is not a mountain. And the one back in Seoul is not a mountain either’

     ‘Why is it so high?’ says JiYong heavily that SeungHyun turns around in surprise.

     ‘Are you getting tired already?’ SeungHyun tries to hold back from laughing. ‘We’ve just climb ten metres, JiYong-ah’

     ‘Ten metres?’ JiYong freezes. He looks back down the path they just climb up from. ‘It’s not a hundred metres?’

     ‘Don’t be silly’ SeungHyun finally laughs. ‘Come on’

     They arrived at the top in silence only because SeungHyun convinced JiYong that talking and heavy breathing through the mouth is only going to make him more tired and thirsty. At the top, there is a group of six girls, vacationing office workers from the looks of it. They were making such a loud fuss at the view that SeungHyun and JiYong chooses the spot furthest away from them as possible.

     ‘Well, the view is really ugly’ murmurs JiYong.

     SeungHyun laughs. ‘Stop that!’

     JiYong whips out his phone and takes a few pictures of the view.

     ‘I’m definitely coming back here with my boyfriend!’ says one of the office worker girls.

     ‘Me too! Me too!’ says another.

     ‘Can you imagine climbing all the way up here and celebrates with a kiss?’ adds a third girl excitedly, which made all of her friends squealed in a shrill tone that only dogs can hear.

     ‘That would be nice’ mutters JiYong under his breath after taking a selfie photo of them both.

     ‘What is?’ SeungHyun looking into JiYong’s screen.

     ‘They were talking about climbing this mountain to the top, and share the moment of happiness and brilliant view with a kiss with someone we thought of as special’

     JiYong takes a few more selfie photos of them which were taken with different poses so that the beautiful landscape is also captured. JiYong made SeungHyun laugh with the funny expressions he keeps doing.

     The group of girls makes their way down and as soon as they were completely out of sight, SeungHyun grabs JiYong’s wrist and pulls him around the waist for a long kiss.

 

~     ~     ~

 

‘Where are we heading now?’

     SeungHyun starts the car and turn up the air-conditioner. ‘We need somewhere to stay the night’

     There are brochures of hotels and resorts and pensions in the glove compartment. SeungHyun shuffles through them.

     ‘Doesn’t your company own a hotel or resort in Jeju-Do?’

     ‘Yeah. The World Department Store Hotel called earlier’ says SeungHyun. ‘But they’re fully booked. No cancellations I suppose, since they didn’t call me back’

     ‘I’ll call this one’ JiYong points to a picture DaeWoo Group resort. He gets out of the car and dials the number. A robotic voice of a woman asks him to select his language preference. He press for Korean and the robotic voice says he will be connected to someone soon.

     ‘Hello, DaeWoo Jeju-Do Resort, how may I help you?’

     JiYong feels his heart quickens and his hands shaking. He leans on the car for support. ‘Hi, I’m calling to see if you perhaps have any more rooms available?’

     ‘May I have your name sir?’

     ‘It’s - erm - Kwon JiYong’ he says after a pause, knowing very well they are saving his number and his name in the system.

     ‘Have you made reservations?’

     ‘Well, no’ says JiYong. He heard clicking of mouse and tapping of the keyboard, and starts praying that they wouldn’t have any. ‘This was an impromptu visit’

     ‘How long will you be staying?’

     ‘Just until check-out tomorrow’

     ‘There’s only one room available left’ she says. ‘It’s our Presidential Suite, costs $5,121 a night’

     A price that SeungHyun can easily afford. But she didn’t know that.

     ‘I see’ says JiYong. ‘Well, I’ll just have a look around a few more hotels and I will call you back’

     ‘Anything?’ says SeungHyun and JiYong give a startled jump. How long had he been standing outside the car?

     ‘They’re all fully booked’ says JiYong as convincingly as he possibly can. SeungHyun knows when people are lying, screams his own voice in his head.

     SeungHyun sighs. ‘I’d even take the honeymoon suite, if it means we’d have somewhere to stay’

     JiYong pretends to be busy with his phone. He’d rather have bruises from sleeping in the car than to spend the night at the resort owned by DaeWoo Group.

     ‘It’s nearing peak season’ says JiYong. ‘I think’

     SeungHyun’s phone rings. ‘MinJoon-ah’ he says, putting him on speakerphone.

     ‘SeungHyun-ah’ says his cousin. ‘Remember the driver Hyung that used to work with your family, the one in charge of driving you anywhere?’

     ‘Uh-huh’

     ‘Our drivers are friends, right?’ says MinJoon. ‘My driver Hyung said your driver Hyung had a bed and breakfast somewhere in Jeju-Do after he retire from your family’

     ‘Really?’ says SeungHyun. ‘Did he know where it is?’

     ‘He’s on the phone with your driver Hyung right now’ says MinJoon. ‘I’ll text you the address soon’

 

~     ~     ~

 

They had a late lunch of sea urchin seaweed soup and Jeju-Do’s signature kimchi jjigae. But it wasn’t after evening tea and admiring the sunset from the deck of the tea-house when they finally decided to head to the bed and breakfast that Ha SoonSuk, SeungHyun’s former driver, owned.

     He greets SeungHyun in the parking lot with wide smile.

     ‘Master Choi!’ he says when SeungHyun embraced him. ‘It’s been a while!’

     ‘Hyung!’ says SeungHyun reproachfully. ‘I told you not to call me that’

     SoonSuk holds his hands up in surrender. ‘Sorry. Old habits die hard’

     ‘This is a friend of mine’ SeungHyun pushes JiYong forward with a nudge on his shoulder. ‘JiYongie’

     ‘Nice to meet you, JiYongie’ says SoonSuk. He steals a meaningful glance towards SeungHyun. As if he knew something.

     ‘Nice to meet you too, Hyung’ JiYong shakes his hand, breaks off and stands behind SeungHyun.

     ‘So -erm- we sort of needed a place to stay’ says SeungHyun. ‘We didn’t really plan this trip’

     ‘Well, all of our private cabins are full’ SoonSuk guides them into the house, where the living room had been turned into reception area. ‘All I had left are small rooms next to each other’

     ‘Shared bathroom?’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘Private bathrooms’ says SoonSuk, opening a log book. ‘A bed, sofa, TV and air conditioning’

     SeungHyun tilts his head. ‘We’ll take it’

     SoonSuk gave them a set of keys. ‘Room 208’

     Room 208 is on the second floor of another building. They climb the stairs and as they rounded the corner, SeungHyun stops abruptly that JiYong ran face first into him.

     ‘What?’

     ‘Nothing’ says SeungHyun. He wanted to tell JiYong that the hallway was too narrow, but decided urgently that JiYong didn’t need to know that.

     He found the door to their room and unlocks the door. There’s a full-sized bed, a two-person sofa, ancient-looking armoire in the corner and a flat screen TV on the wall.

     ‘What?’ says JiYong, as if sensing something.

     ‘Don’t you think this is too small?’ SeungHyun sits on the bed.

     ‘The room?’

     ‘The bed’

     JiYong studies it. ‘It looks okay to me’

     ‘I think it’s too small’ says SeungHyun, realising he’s sounds like the TV-stereotype rich brat, but he can’t help himself. He needs to say it.

     ‘I’ll sleep on the sofa then’ JiYong gestures with a nod.

     SeungHyun stares at him. ‘Don’t be ridiculous’

     ‘That bed will only fit you’ JiYong points out. ‘Would _you_ like to sleep on the sofa then?’

     SeungHyun looks at it.

     ‘Exactly’ says JiYong, even though SeungHyun didn’t say anything. ‘I’ll be outside, taking a smoke. You can join me outside if you like’

 

~     ~     ~

 

JiYong’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out. _Lifeline_ , it says. His heart raced.

     ‘Hello’ he tries to control the tremor in his voice.

     ‘It’s Hyung, JiYong-ah’ says a man’s voice. Unlike the early morning they last talked to with one another, this time his voice is deep and clear, and affection for JiYong is heavy in every word.

     ‘I know’

     ‘How are you?’

     ‘Why are you so interested anyway?’ JiYong sighs.

     ‘Kwon _JiYong_ ’

     ‘I-I’m fine’ JiYong says a little more gently. ‘Hyungie?’

     ‘I’m fine too’ the man says in a softer tone. ‘What are you up to these days?’

     ‘Working the graveyard shift’ JiYong says half-truthfully.

     ‘Hyung will send you some money then’ He pauses. ‘Can I? Is that okay?’

     JiYong did not answer. He might have thrown away his dignity to the murk of Han River and let it sank to the bottom by working as a rent boy, but his pride for the man he is talking to is still moon high. He can’t bring himself to say “ _Yes_ ” let alone admitting that he and TaeYang needs all the help they can get.

     ‘Did you get the packages I sent you?’ says the man hopefully.

     ‘Uh-huh’ says JiYong quietly. ‘The -erm- soy sauce crab and the kimchi were delicious’

     Or so TaeYang said.

     ‘I’m glad you like it’ says the man in satisfaction.

     ‘I love it’ JiYong corrects him. ‘And thanks for the boxes of berry juice’

     ‘Is it still your favourite?’ there’s a smile to his voice.

     ‘Are you buying the building I lived in?’ says JiYong abruptly changing the subject. There’s a silence at the end of the line.

     ‘I’m not, actually. I was just trying to find out where you are. Just in case, you know, _something happens_. It was all just an act, JiYong-ah, don’t worry about it’

     ‘Are you stalking me?’ he says. ‘Did you pay someone to spy one me?’

     ‘I didn’t send a _spy_ after you!’ says the man defensively in a frustrated tone. ‘Secretary Jang, remember him? The one who - you know - _knew_ about you? He went to pick up his granddaughter from her friend’s house and happened to see you going into the building you lived in now. That’s all I know. That’s all I’m interested in knowing’

     JiYong plays with the gravel with his foot, unsure what to say next.

     ‘ _Please_ don’t move away again like you did the last time’ the man pleads. ‘Hyung’s worried about you. Believe it or not, JiYong-ah, I cared about you more than you so _biasedly_ speculates’

     ‘I know’ admits JiYong quietly.

     ‘Hyung’s got an apartment in Gangnam Office District. You should move in’

     ‘Is that where you live now?’ says JiYong almost resentfully.

     ‘Hyung still lives in Songbuk-dong’

     Songbuk-dong, JiYong seethes. That three-storey mansion in Songbuk-dong.

     ‘I got a roommate. I can’t just dump him’

     ‘YoungBae can move in too! Save yourselves from paying the rent. I’ll even help pay the bills for you’

     ‘You’re making me feel like a charity case’ says JiYong bitterly.

     ‘ _JiYong-ah_ ’ says the man sadly. He doesn’t say anything after that. He doesn’t need to. His silence says everything. JiYong, after all, is being unfair to him.

     ‘ _That man_ kicked me out of the house - ’

     ‘And I’m sorry for not being there to protect you’ the man interrupts him mid-sentence. ‘I was out of the country on business, remember? By the time I got home and found out, you were gone without a trace’ says the man in the same sad tone. ‘JiYong-ah. I didn’t call you to fight. We’ve talked about this a hundred times before. You hold grudge so well, I _wish_ you can forgive as easy too’

     Silence.

     JiYong sees SeungHyun gets out from the lodging house. ‘I better go’ says JiYong finally.

     ‘Wait. JiYong-ah. You know Hyung’s here for you anytime you need anything, right? I’m just a phone call away, even if it’s 3am in the morning and you’re in a police cell in Busan’

     It made JiYong smile against his own will, but it also made him sad.

     ‘Yeah’ JiYong tilts his head to the night sky and blinks his tear sting eyes.

     ‘I love you’

     JiYong felt a lump in his throat, closing up his airway. ‘I love you too, Hyung’ he manage to say quietly. SeungHyun is making his way towards him. ‘I missed you. Kind of’

     ‘I missed you too, JiYong-ah’

     ‘I’d better go’

     ‘Take care. Bye’

     JiYong puts away his phone as SeungHyun approaches him. He swallows and coughs a few times, trying to steady himself.

     ‘Who are you talking to?’

     ‘The President of DaeWoo Group’ says JiYong truthfully. He could be lying either way.

     ‘Is he offering a room on our next visit?’

     ‘He’ll empty the whole hotel just for us next time’ JiYong manage to laugh. ‘We can change new rooms every five minutes if we want’

     SeungHyun’s smile lingers for a while. He shuffles closer to JiYong and pulls him into a gentle hug as if JiYong is a delicate china.

     ‘Hyung’ JiYong chuckles.

     ‘I’m sorry about earlier’ says SeungHyun.

     ‘It’s okay’ says JiYong. ‘I understand’

     ‘Hyung would kiss you now if it wasn’t for all the black box cameras in the cars here’ he murmurs.

     JiYong laughs.

     ‘Are you hungry?’ says SeungHyun. ‘SoonSuk Hyung said his wife is going to cook us a full course of Jeju-Do’s specialty’

     ‘Sure’ JiYong beams.

     SeungHyun regards him for a bit. ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

     ‘Of course’ lies JiYong, perfectly aware of his tear-soaked eyelashes.

     SeungHyun still stares at him and JiYong wishes he could read SeungHyun’s mind, because he made him nervous.

     SeungHyun knows when people are lying to him, JiYong reminds himself up again. JiYong knew that but he still lies to him, thinking SeungHyun wouldn’t notice. But perhaps SeungHyun did notice. Which is perhaps why he sounds a little defeated with what he says next.

     ‘Okay’ says SeungHyun in a strangely soft voice. ‘Come on, let’s wash up before dinner’

 


End file.
